


Recluse in Agents of SHIELD S.1

by fallensoldier420



Series: Agents of SHIELD Re:Mix Ft. Mick Bellouve [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mick Bellouve / Recluse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoldier420/pseuds/fallensoldier420
Summary: What would happen if Mick Bellouve (OC) joined in with Agent Coulson's SHIELD team?Journey with me through various adventures in Season 1 and see how things change with Mick's involvement!*special note*I’m trying to update this at least every 2 weeks!It takes a while to write it, but we’re coming quickly to a close on S1! Thanks for reading!
Series: Agents of SHIELD Re:Mix Ft. Mick Bellouve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875403
Kudos: 4





	1. A New Life/ Pilot.

Chapter 1: A New Life

Santa Monica, California  
Sunday, September 8, 2013

Mick sat on the roof of the Sea Castle apartment complex, watching the sun set over the ocean. The sound of the waves were the only soothing part of his evening, barely drowning out the constant sounds of the traffic of the city behind him. Once the sun set, he would be stalking his way through the city in the leather jacket with the silver spider emblem his old friend Coulson had embroidered on it, going by the alias; Recluse. The thought of Coulson brought with it painful memories of the worse day of his life, what should have been a great and joyous day, Patten and Millie’s wedding, turned darker than the world could ever know. 

Mick fought along side of some of the greatest heroes the world had ever known; Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, even reunited with an old friend; Natasha Romanoff. Granted it wasn’t a long reunion due to the giant alien invasion and the nutcase that opened a portal brining them in. The worst part was the aftermath, the one man Mick looked up to, Phil Coulson, was murdered in cold blood by that same psycho who claimed to be a god. 

Mick shook off the memories clutching his blade tightly as the cool ocean air took the place of the summer heat. He pulled his jacket on, and then pulled his mask over his eyes, adjusting the positioning of the ear piece and alignment of the goggles. He tapped the bottom of his goggles as the screen flashed to life, “Go time,” he mumbled under his breath as he turned toward the city he sprinted toward the edge of the roof. With a bounding leap, he spun in mid air feeling the rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins. With a quick flick of his wrist, webs shot out, almost like an extension of his hand, grabbing the building allowing him to swing between the two buildings with ease. 

After a relatively crime free night, Mick returned to his apartment. His body exhausted from swinging around Los Angeles and the few muggers he stopped, he was ready for some rest. After a hot shower he laid across the small couch, turning on his twenty seven inch TV, barely paying attention to the reporters as he closed his eyes. He began to wonder if his old friends were enjoying their lives now. Jerren was an understudy working on getting a professorship position at SHIELD Academy. Davis was a full time field agent, so he could be anywhere in the world at any time, doing who knows what. Patten had settled down into a desk job, so he could build a life with his wife Millie. 

Just the thought of relationships reminded Mick why he moved so far away. Jerren and Spencer, which really was a strange combination, Davis had a what everyone else considered a girlfriend, an expert gymnast gone rogue to her own version of Robin Hood. They were playing an interesting game of cat and mouse, but Davis hated admitting how much he admired the girl for being able to escape him every time he tried to bring her in.  
Mick loathed the fact that every time he considered a relationship, somehow it always ended up reminding him of what he lost, Samantha Lane. Her blood would always be on his hands, as a constant reminder to never allow anyone to get close to him. The only ones that were safe were part of S.H.I.E.L.D., and even then, that didn’t save his father figure, Phil Coulson. 

Mick groaned as he rolled over so that the light of the TV was no longer in his face. He thought back to his last day as an Agent, how upset his old friends Jemma and Fitz were, and how surprisingly understanding Director Fury was. “If you ever want to come back, you know how to find us,” Fury’s words were forever etched in Mick’s head. He was grateful that S.H.I.E.L.D. was allowing him to continue being a hero without getting too fussy. The only thing was he had to stay out of sight of the remaining Rising Tide members. 

His phone buzzed, ripping him from the dreamless sleep. The news headline read 

Hooded Hero Saves Woman From Building Explosion.

“Interesting. I should check that out.” Mick muttered as he stretched. He the rolled off his couch, changing into a pair of black slacks, white button up, and his dress shoes. He grabbed his wallet with his old S.H.I.E.L.D. badge, as well as reversing his leather jacket to hide the Recluse emblem. 

He climbed on his jet black Ninja, revving the bike so it lurched forward. He had to be quick in responding to the report or else S.H.I.E.L.D. would show up and cover it up, or worse the Rising Tide would get involved. He climbed on speeding out of the parking lot heading into Los Angeles as fast as he could. 

Upon arrival he flashed his badge, parking his bike next to a police car, noticing the cracked concrete where something created a large crater in the pavement. He stared dumbfounded at the debris still remaining. He walked up to the crime scene, seeing the disfigured and charred bodies marked by the coroners. He shuttered trying to haunt his gagging as he tried to figure out what happened. He walked over towards the the broken windows, seeing a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulling onto the scene. He stared curiously as three agents climbed out of the car. He ducked away from the window, in shock. For a brief moment those two looked like his old friends, Jemma and Fitz. “That couldn’t be possible, they didn’t want to go back in the field after the Davin Corp incident,” Mick said to himself as his heart began to race. “As much as I’d love to catch up, I can’t get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. again.” 

He watched out the window until they walked into the building, then Mick jumped, using his webs to swing around the building, climbing down into the ally. He decided since he was already downtown, he would grab a bite at a small diner, one where the girl he knew was part of the Rising Tide usually parked by, Skye. He knew she was trouble after their brief run in at the Stark World Expo a few years back, thankfully she had forgotten all about him, but unfortunately he never forgot about her. After Wren retired from leading the Rising Tide, he had given Mick the info he had on Skye. 

Mick was surprised to see her van gone from the ally, which sparked his attention. He walked into the diner, as the chef smiled. “Looking for your girlfriend?” He teased as Mick smirked. It was true that Mick kept a close eye on Skye, keeping her off the trail of Recluse, as well as doing his best to keep her safe in the shadows from the crazy things the Rising Tide got involved with. “She was here earlier, but she didn’t stay long. Left after some black SUV’s and guys in suits showed up.” Mick’s face dropped with that information.  
“How long ago was that?” Mick asked frantically as the chef stared at him in confusion.  
“Just after we opened, she with some guy, but they didn’t seem to hit it off.”  
“I don’t care about that! Can you show me the guy on the camera footage?” Mick demanded as the chef motioned for a girl who must’ve been on break to take his place as he led Mick into the office. 

Mick pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of the screen to get an idea of who the man was, then walked out, sitting down in the ally where Skye usually parked. He pulled out his phone watching the video the reporters had posted, showing the Hooded Hero landing on the ground with a woman in his arms. “So that’s what made that crater? Just what is this guy? I’ve never seen anyone who can take a fall like that and be unfazed. Except the Hulk.” Mick said aloud leaning his head back against the wall. 

After watching the video a few times, Mick decided it would best to flip his jacket and patrol the city. Surely a guy this powerful couldn’t hide forever, but first he pulled out an motion detector, webbing it to the wall, just to keep tabs on when, or if, Skye returned. He pulled his mask on, activating it then tapped the ear piece. “Call Jerren,” Mick said as a small picture popped up in the bottom right corner of his vision.  
“Well, guess that means you’re still alive,” Jerren’s teaser as Mick smirked.  
“Yeah, thought I’d check in for the month. How’s life on the east coast?”  
“We’re good. Only have a month left before I start as a true professor at the Academy of Science and Technology. Spence is good too, she’s getting some really good marks in combat and espionage.”  
“That’s great! Glad you guys are doing so well!” Mick grunted as he bounced off of a trailer of an eighteen wheeler, before using his webs to grab a building pulling himself up to a building to recuperate.  
“Was that a truck? Mick what are you doing? Don’t tell me you’re chasing that girl again!”  
“Me, chasing a girl? Never! A lead on a case maybe, but a girl, nah. Speaking of, any clues as to why there’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. team out here?”  
“In Los Angeles? There shouldn’t be, everyone is focused on getting Chitauri gear off the streets, guy named Ward just made a bust in Paris.”  
“Interesting. I’ll keep my eyes open. Thanks man.”  
“Be careful out there Mick, the world is much more dangerous than it was when we were younger,” Jerren said as Mick nodded.  
“I’ll be careful,” Mick said softly as the lines disconnected. 

Mick’s patrol was unfruitful, which was disappointing, until the next day when the motion detector alert buzzed on his phone. He revved his bike, as the image of Skye’s van appeared on his visor. He weaved recklessly through the city traffic, even running a few red lights. Upon arrival, Skye’s blue van flew out of the alleyway, her face visibly distraught. 

Mick pulled into the alleyway to turn around when he noticed a woman unconscious, with a dented steel door behind her. He killed the engine, jumped off the bike rushing to the woman’s aid, despite how bad he wanted to follow Skye. He went to help the woman up, until he fell backwards recognizing the woman. Everyone heard the rumors of Melinda May, and to see her unconscious was dumbfounding. “Agent May?” Mick asked looking at the bruising on her face. Her response was even more shocking, as she grabbed Mick, spinning him around, then pinning him in a head lock. He gasped and struggled for a moment before she released him, as he staggered in an attempt turn around.  
“You’re with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She asked harshly as Mick tried to catch his breath.  
“You can say that.” Mick choked out as May glared curiously, before tapping her earpiece.  
“He took Skye.” She snapped as she held herself up on a nearby dumpster. “We’ll deal with that later, at length. Right now we need to figure out where they went,” she then tapped the earpiece once more, turning her attention back to Mick. “Is that your bike?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“We’re going to try to find that girl, before something really bad happens,” Agent May stated as Mick nodded.  
“I don’t typically have a spare helmet, but I can use this,” Mick said pulling his mask out of his coat’s pocket, handing off the helmet.  
“A mask? That’s a little weird, but it doesn’t matter. Did you see the direction they were going?”  
“I barely avoided hitting her when she pulled out in front of me making a left turn, which is how I ended up in the alley to begin with.”  
“It’s a start. Let’s go.” 

Mick revved the bike as they took off, as fast as he could go. A few blocks passed before Agent May got a call again. Mick pulled over as she answered. “Union Station? We’re on our way,” she stated, then smirked at Mick as he waited for the go ahead. “I’ll explain when we get there,” and with a go ahead nod, They took off, flying across town as fast as they could. 

The arrived at Union Station, despite the police arguing to stay away, only to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV parked near the north entrance, with Skye’s van and it’s missing door on the ground fifteen feet away. Agent May then tapped her ear, listening intently to a conversation then began moving quickly. “They’re under attack, and heading to the second floor!” May snapped as Mick smirked. “What’s with that look?”  
“I can get up there faster this way!” Mick said, running up towards the building shooting a web at the roof. Agent May stared in disbelief as Mick turned back holding out his hand.  
“Just what are you?” She asked as Mick grimaced before shaking his head.  
“It’s a long story, maybe I’ll tell you once we make sure Skye is safe. Grab on!” Mick said confidently as May shook her head, and against her better judgement, held on as Mick jumped into the air, using the webs to scale the building.  
The two raced across the roof, as they hear gunfire coming near the balcony. Agent May proved faster, jumping down from the roof, landing on the overhang as Mick struggled behind. He caught up seeing May standing over a man dressed like a police officer, with a shotgun just out of reach, on the other side of him, there was Skye, laying on the ground smiling as if she were impressed. “Glad to see  
You’re safe.” Mick said offering Skye a hand.  
“I didn’t know the Black Coat worked with the guys in suits,” Skye said in a snarky tone.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, starting with this.” Mick said pulling the mask off his head. Skye stared at him, curiously, but not surprised by the revelation.  
“Look I’m sure you two have a lot of catching up to do, but we need to contain Mike Peterson,” Agent May interjected as Mick and Skye nodded. “As fun as the web ride was, we’re taking the stairs, due to bystanders.” Mick frowned as he reluctantly followed May to the stairwell. 

Once they reached the ground floor, Mick saw the two standing face to face, one that looked like the man he saw in the diner, tall, lean, dark skinned, and holding a small concrete pillar waving it at the other man as he shouted. Mick’s mind couldn’t focus on what was being said, as it tried to wrap itself around the familiarity with the other man. His suit, his posture, the hair, it was all a perfect match for Agent Coulson, but that was impossible Coulson died a year ago. The man who looked like Coulson stepped forward in the face of Mike Peterson, in his careful and compassionate manner, his voice just a soothing, he began to speak.  
Tears began selling up in Mick’s eyes, the man even sounded just like Coulson. This couldn’t be possible, Coulson would’ve told me. Mick’s inner voice screamed as he crumbled to the ground. Moments later, Mike Peterson dropped to the ground, then out came Jemma Simmons racing by. Mick stared blankly as she dropped to the ground, examining the body then turned and smiled in relief. The man who looked Coulson then turned around, smiling at May and Skye who stood on his left, then glanced up, before looking back at Mick, who was staring at him in full disbelief. “Mick!” Jemma cheered happily as tears continued to fall down Mick’s face.  
So badly Mick wanted to be angry, he wanted to take out his frustration of the last year by yelling at Coulson, but none of that mattered as Coulson walked up to him. “I thought you were dead.” Mick cried as Coulson knelt down beside him.  
“I was, for about fifteen seconds, saw the white light and everything. Luckily they patched me up, and stuck me in a straw hut in Tahiti until a few weeks ago when they cleared me for duty.” Coulson said, only to have Mick throw his arms around him. “Come on, we can talk on the Bus. You’re making a scene.”  
Mick smiled as Coulson helped him to his feet, “You never change do you?”  
“Nope.” Coulson said bluntly before walking over to Mike Peterson’s unconscious body.  
“You cry like that every time you see someone get shot?” Skye teased as she bumped her shoulder into Mick.  
“Only when I see a ghost.” Mick said hoarsely as Skye shot him a questioning look. “It’s a long story.” 

Agent May took over driving Mick’s bike back to the bus, despite his arguments. He hated sitting second, it was never comfortable, and worse, he had to hold tightly on May due to how fast she drove. He jumped off the bike as soon as she pulled up at the large black jet. Mick had heard rumors of the Buses in his days with S.H.I.E.L.D., but never dreamed he’d see one up close. The hatch slowly began to lower, prompting May to climb off the bike as other agents around the hangar began prepping supplies for the launch. “Pretty nice bike kid,” May said tossing the helmet back to Mick smiling as she boarded the Bus. 

The others pulled in shortly afterward as Ward stomped onto the plane, clearly upset about something, meanwhile; Jemma bounced out of the car in her typical perky fashion, with Fitz following her around smiling as well. Once Skye climbed out, Mick’s focus shot towards her, she wore a curious look, as if she were debating something, but wasn’t sure how to voice her thoughts on it yet. “We’ll be back shortly, we’ve got a special mission to handle.” Coulson said motioning for Skye to follow him to his shining red convertible. “You’re welcome to pick up some clothes, if you want to join us on this adventure, but I know you wanted space from S.H.I.E.L.D. so it’s your call,” Coulson said patting Mick’s shoulder. 

There was so much he wanted to ask, but before he could Coulson was in his Corvette, with Skye already buckled, pulling down the loading ramp. Mick sighed as he watched them leave, he knew Coulson was up to something with Skye, but what it could be was beyond anything Mick could conclude. 

He walked onto the bus, still trying to decide if he wanted to just trust Coulson so easily and rejoin with S.H.I.E.L.D. or if he wanted to stay in his beachfront apartment dealing with small time crimes. He was amazed as he walked through the doors, seeing the bar, and lounge seating, as well as the sleeping quarters lacing the walls on either side of the bar, seven all together. “Are you going to be joining us too?” Fitz asked as Mick spun around seeing him with a small glass in his hand.  
“Uh, maybe. What’s the mission?” Mick asked as Jemma walked up between them, putting her arms on their shoulders then leaning between them.  
“Where indeed!” She exclaimed happily before taking a drink from her glass.  
“We go where ever Agent Coulson tells us to go.” Ward snapped from the bar, as the trio turned to see him pouring a light brown liquid into a small glass of ice.  
“You don’t seem as excited as these two.” Mick said as Ward ignored him in favor of drinking his drink.  
“Don’t mind Agent Ward, he doesn’t have good people skills!” Jemma whispered as Mick chuckled.  
“I guess I’ll come on this big adventure too, but I’m going to need my stuff from my apartment.” Mick said, as he was met with cheers from his old friends.  
“Great.” Ward grumbled as well as a few choice words Mick chose to ignore. 

The sun was beginning to set as Mick, Jemma, and Fitz returned to the hangar. Agent May had requested food, so Mick had them stop at his favorite Chinese take out place. Thankfully Agent Ward had calmed his foul mood as they entered into the lounge, seemingly excited for the food. “Look, about earlier,” Agent Ward started as Mick shook his head.  
“Don’t bother, I get it. You’re the action hero kind of guy, Lone Wolf, there’s one on every team I’ve ever been a part of with S.H.I.E.L.D. Too bad for you, that’s my roll to play,” Mick said calmly as Ward stared at him intently.  
“What?” Ward asked as Mick smirked.  
“I’m kidding. You’re going to have to loosen up some, Hotshot,” Mick teased as Ward glowered.  
“Don’t call me Hotshot like we’re friends or something. I’m Grant Ward, a consultant on this want to be team, and clearly the one that’s going to be doing the heavy lifting,” he said comparing his size to Mick’s lanky stature. Mick and Fitz shared a smile, before Mick decided it would be best to follow Agent May’s example and just eat alone.


	2. 0-8-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson's team take on a very interesting artifact that leads them into Peru and into a very deadly situation! Can they come together as a team or will things all fall apart?

Chapter 2: 0-8-4

Mick picked up two bags as Skye tossed them out of her van, trying to gather any last minute things she could potentially need after giving Agent Coulson the news of her joining the team. While Fitz and Jemma were completely excited for Skye and Mick joining their crew, Ward and May clearly had reservations, which they were in the process of voicing to Coulson in the third level briefing room. “Hey! You better be careful with those!” Skye snapped as Mick shook his head while walking onto the Bus.   
“Geez what’s in these bags, bricks?” Mick teased, pretending that the bags were the slightest bit heavy.   
“Look just because I live in a van, doesn’t meant I can’t have nice things!” Skye snapped as she climbed deeper into her van to finish packing, Mick shaking his head at the idea of living in a van. 

He walked into the lounge setting down the two large black bags, while Fitz walked down the spiral staircase, trying not to laugh as Mick huffed before making his way back out to the ramp. “How do girls have so much stuff?” Fitz asked as Mick turned back with a smile.   
“I try to not ask too many questions.” Mick said as Jemma began making her way down the spiral staircase.   
“You should’ve seen how much Jemma brought on!” Fitz said as Mick tried to signal to Fitz to tread carefully, which was clearly lost in translation. Jemma then cleared her throat causing Fitz to freeze up.  
“You’re the one who brought all of our science projects.” She teased as Mick smiled.   
“And you see how good the Night Night fun worked with Mr. Peterson!” Fitz argued as Jemma rolled her eyes.  
“Only because of the serum I came up with!” Jemma barked as Fitz shook his head, without another word.   
“The grown ups still arguing?” Mick asked as Jemma shot him a look, which screamed her answer without a word; did you have to ask. “She’s really not that bad, never shuts up, but she’s pretty cool.”   
“So are you two a thing?” Jemma’s question caught Mick off guard.   
“No! It’s nothing like that! We’re, uh, just friends!” Mick stammered as Jemma smirked, then Fitz nodded.   
“We’re going to give Skye the grand tour if you want to join us.” She said as Mick shook his head nervously. “Your loss.”   
They walked together outside to see Skye standing with two more bags on the ground, as well as a few knick knacks in a box she was holding tightly. “Oh good, you made it back! Carry these for me!” Skye said with a sarcastic tone, motioning to the box in her arms, while looking at Mick.   
“I’ll get the bags.” Mick groaned as Jemma giggled, as he walked passed Skye down the ramp. He looked up watching Jemma and Fitz lead Skye into the Bus, then an agent pulled off in Skye’s van. With a sigh Mick picked up the bags, caught off guard by how heavy these actually were, grateful no one was around to see him stumble. 

Mick then reached the lounge where Ward, May, and Coulson we’re walking down the spiral staircase. May’s expression was hard to read, but going off of Ward’s gritting teeth, Mick imagined May wasn’t too happy either. A few moments passed before the warning from May came over the intercom, “Wheels up in two. Lock it, or lose it.” Mick shrugged as he made his way to Coulson.   
“What’s the game plan, Boss?”   
“We’ve got an 0-8-4 to check out in Perú.”   
“Perú? So I’ve got time for a nap?”   
“Normally eight hours, in this, maybe six.”   
“Good, I haven’t slept since your team showed up in Los Angeles.”   
“Better get used to that,” Coulson said as he noticed Mick watching Skye as she walked passed Ward over towards the couch by the bar. “Is there something you need to tell me about this?”   
“About what?” Mick stammered as Coulson smirked.  
“Don’t let it interfere with work,” Coulson warned before walking towards Skye, as Mick stared at him curiously.   
After a moment of debating what Coulson meant, he turned almost running into Ward. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” Mick said only to be met by a huff. “Ok, maybe I’m not sorry.” Mick muttered under his breath. Before slipping into his bunk. He promptly laid back on his folded arms, staring at the screen which was a dark blue with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem in the center. His eyes closed, and just like that, he was asleep.

The plane began shaking wildly, causing Mick to jump out of his bed, his heart racing. “Nightmare?” Jemma asked staring at the panting Mick from her bunk.   
“No, just forgot I was on a plane,” Mick said leaning against his bed.   
“That’s a little ironic considering I’ve seen you climbing and swinging off buildings.”   
“That’s different. I can’t die in a fiery explosion due to crashing into a wall, or the pavement.”   
“But you can die.”   
“But not in crash.” Mick said as the Bus lurched as it stopped.   
“Mission time, everyone head to the hangar.” Coulson’s voice came through the speakers.

After a quick briefing, they were divided into two SUV’s, Coulson and Skye in the leading white SUV from the airfield, while May took everyone else in the black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV stored on the bus. A silent, twenty minute drive deep into the thick forest until they reached a small clearing with a few small huts, the White SUV stopped, prompting May to do the same. Everyone then climbed out with Ward and May looking around unhappily.   
“Tire tracks, forty meters back. I’ll check them against the sites trucks, just to make sure we’re alone.” Ward said in a cautious tone, as he walked away from the group.   
“I don’t like this, there’s too much exposure. I’m going to find a place to park.” May said with a huff, climbing back into the black SUV, then leaving pulling off into the woods.   
Mick walked up towards the white SUV as Jemma and Fitz spoke with each other about the wildlife of Peru. Mick was always amazed with how much knowledge those to held, they were almost like walking encyclopedias, and as hard as he tried to follow their conversation, he just ended up tuning them out. 

After long walk into the woods, Skye piped up, “We should warn the people who live around here if the 0-8-4 is dangerous. They’re already dealing with enough with anti-mining rebels and the Shining Path Guerrillas. I could post something.”   
Agent Coulson without missing a beat smirked before glancing over at Skye, “Remember the panic when that anti-matter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami, nearly devoured the city?”   
“No?” She answered skeptically.  
“Precisely. Because we kept it quiet and contained.” Mick snickered as Skye rolled her eyes.   
“So, what am I doing?”   
“Well, if it gets out, I might need you to create some kind of diversion, put the public on the wrong scent.”   
“So basically, everything I’m against,” Skye said bitterly.   
“Yep,” Coulson answered, turning away from her.   
Mick then patted Skye on her shoulder smirking, only to have a fierce glare returned, “Hey, look on the bright side, you got a free trip to Peru.”   
“Oh, yay. I get to throw away the things I believe in for a vacation!” Skye fussed as Coulson walked towards a man standing by the entrance to the large stone temple.   
“Perfect time for a selfie!” Mick teased leaning close to Skye with a cheesy smile, only to have Skye frown in disapproval.   
“You better delete that.” She threatened as Mick jogged off towards the temple laughing. “I’m serious!” She fussed before chasing after him.   
Mick smirked as Coulson shot the them a look of disapproval, then Skye huffed then punched Mick in the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I won’t show anyone.”   
“Good, and you know how good I am at finding things, so you better not post it anywhere,” she threatened as they walked into the temple. 

After dodging cob webs, crumbling walls, and dangling vines, they reached a dead in where Fitz had pulled out his drones to investigate the small metal box looking thing protruding from the wall. “Sir, I need you and your team to evacuate the site until we determine the risk associated with this object.” Coulson said as he tried to point the man back down the path beside Mick and Skye. “Now, it’s for your own safety,” Coulson urgently insisted standing between Skye and Mick as they watched the drone scanning the strange object.   
“There’s nothing about this anywhere! It’s amazing!” Skye exclaimed with a beaming smile as she walked over towards the object, looking it over. “I’ve searched every data stream. What do we have here guys?” She asked reaching out to touch the object.   
Fitz cleared his throat, in an attempt to stop Skye, which had no effect causing him to murmur before speaking clearly; “Hey now, careful! I wouldn’t touch it if I were you.”   
“The objects placement in fossiliferous rock formation suggests it’s been here for at least fifteen hundred years! That predates this temple by a millennium!” Jemma exclaimed, followed by an excited squeal, “Maybe it’s alien!”   
“Yeah, but the shape and craftsmanship is off, it’s almost German.”   
“What do you think, Boss?” Mick asked as Coulson glanced at him.   
“I think you’re going to overheat in that coat, although, I’m surprised you still have it after all of these years,” Coulson said with a grin.  
“It is a little hot, but it’s better than the suit and tie look.” Mick quipped as Coulson shook his head.   
“I bet he just likes it for the cape feeling.” Skye teased as Mick shrugged. She wasn’t exactly wrong, it did make him feel pretty cool.  
“Oh, by the way, keep the whole powers thing on the down-low. I already spoke with Agent May. We just need to blend in as best we can, and that’s hard to do when you have your,” Coulson paused for a moment before emphasizing with air quotes, “gifts.”  
“I’m pretty sure everyone on the team knows about my gifts.” Mick stated.  
“Not Agent Ward.” Fitz blurted as everyone turned towards him. “What? It’s true.”   
“I’ll break it to him later, right now this is our focus,” Coulson said sternly before his radio beeped.   
“Sir,” Ward said as Coulson pulled the radio off his belt to hear it better.   
“Go.”  
“We have a situation.” Wards voice came through the speaker, slightly exasperated.  
“There’s lots of rebels in the area.” Skye interjected as Coulson shook his head.  
“Not enough gunfire. Keep working,” he said as he started to turn towards the tunnel. “Protect them,” Coulson said, patting Mick’s shoulder, before raising his radio, “I’m on my way.” 

A few moments passed before Fitz gasped, then began poking at his tablet in disbelief. “Are you seeing this? It’s alive,” his voice sounded just as stunned as his expression.  
“Whoa? Like, alive, alive?” Skye questioned as she examined it closer.  
“It has a functioning power source,” Fitz deduced glancing between the tablet an the object, then frowning at Skye as she rolled her eyes, then stepped away from the wall.   
“Sleepy’s reading radionuclides, but they don’t match any known isotopes.” Jemma said as Mick walked behind her, staring at the screen as if he understood any of the readings.   
“I’ve got temporal readings, but even then they seem to shift! Is that even possible?” He asked looking over at Jemma.   
“Depends on the shifting of the temporal radio stuff-“ Skye started to say, only to be met with confused looks from both Jemma and Fitz, and Mick staring at her curiously as well. “It’s totally weird, right?” She tried to smile but Fitz and Jemma both shook their heads, returning their focus to the tablets.   
“I thought you sounded smart for a second there.” Mick teased as Skye rolled her eyes.  
“Oh hush, I didn’t hear you offering anything to the conversation.” Skye snapped walking towards the tunnel as Mick laughed.   
“I learned a long time ago, when these two start talking science, it gets over my head quick. So I just try to stand and look pretty.”   
“Well, your not doing a good job at it.” Skye said pushing Mick aside, so she could leave, only to be blocked by Ward coming inside.   
“We’ve got company, National Police.” Ward said rather stoically.   
“What? Why are they here?” Fitz exclaimed as he and Jemma watched Ward wall right up to the object, looking at it curiously.   
“They heard about the object, and they’re probably here to protect it.” Ward paused as he leaned closer to the object. “This area has a lot of rebel uprisings.”   
“Yeah!” Skye exclaimed, “People are fighting back against the governments mining policies! I think it’s pretty cool.”   
Ward simply glared at Skye for a brief moment before shaking his head angrily. “Yeah, so cool with all the violence.”  
“That’s not what I mean!” Skye argued as Ward scoffed.  
“No, it’s just what you’re typing when you’re in your van, alone, where it’s safe,” Ward sneered then turned his focus to Fitz. “How much longer?”   
Fitz slumped nervously, as Jemma titled her head curiously, “What’s your hurry?” She asked as Ward frowned.  
“Are we in danger?” Fitz asked timidly.   
“Not a chance.” Mick said placing his hand on Fitz’s shoulder.   
“Not if everyone does their jobs.” Ward barked, glaring at Skye. “What’s yours exactly?” He sneered as the smile she once wore, was replaced with a look of sadness.   
“She’s a consultant, just like you.” Mick snapped as Skye slumps down next to Jemma.   
“Fine, then what are you here for?” Ward snapped back as Mick tried to fight the urge to bow up to Ward.  
“I’m just an extra pair of hands,” Mick groaned, leaning down beside Fitz, showing his side arm, and the hilt of his retractable saber attached to his belt.   
“You still have that? Thought for sure it would end up broken by now,” Fitz said softly as Mick smirked.   
“I try hard not to break it,” Mick admitted patting the hilt. 

Everyone was focused until an explosion went off, shaking the temple, causing dust and rocks to fall from the ceiling. “Gunfire, and explosion? They’re fighting with the rebels! Let’s go!” Ward ordered as he started towards the tunnel, gripping his pistol tightly. “Great, they’re coming for it! We need to move!” He insisted as Fitz began to panic as the two drones returned to their operators.   
Mick and Skye jumped in trying to help pack things, only frustrating Fitz due to his preference for particular order. “Look, it doesn’t matter!” Skye yelled.  
“It does to me!” Fitz yelled back, as Jemma sighed.  
“Please, let us do this.” She said urgently as Mick and Skye backed away. “We need a containment case for the 0-8-4.”  
“There’s no time!” Ward said in annoyance  
“But It has a fluctuating power core, frequencies way above ten exahertz!” Fitz tried to explain, only to be drowned out by another explosion shaking the temple.   
“Sorry, science class is over.” Ward said in frustration, then ripped the device out of the wall.   
“You did not just pull that out of the wall! What’s the matter with you? Do you not realize the amount of photon emissions coming out of this-“ Fitz’s voice trailed off as Ward shoved him toward the tunnel.   
“We’ll deal with that once we’re safe, Buddy.” Mick said as he and Ward stood on opposite sides of the tunnel with their side arms in hand.  
“Okay, but we don’t know what’ll happen if it gets excited,” Fitz insisted.  
“Let’s just hope we get that far,” Mick said as he and Ward exchanged a nod.  
“Stay close.” Ward said taking point, with everyone following between him, and Mick. 

Ward burst out, firing into the crowd of rebel soldiers, before pulling a strange silver retractable staff with a red button under his finger. “Get down, now!” Ward ordered as Mick got in front of Jemma, Fitz, and Skye, holding his left arm out covering them. Ward them jumped of the steps of the temple, rolling then slammed the staff down, releasing it as the top popped off. He quickly ducked as a blue shockwave emitted from the device, sending all the rebels flying backwards as the waves passed through them. Agent Ward then waved everyone of temple, as Agent May pulled up in the black SUV. Rebels began firing as Skye, Fitz, and Jemma sprinting towards the door, while Mick and Ward provided cover fire. 

May took off as fast as the SUV could go, while Ward checked out the rear window, trying to hide his amusement of Skye being squished under Jemma, while Mick tightened his grip on the 0-8-4. “Coulson’s secure in the PMP’s truck. We should take the south route to the airfield.” Ward stayed as May shrugged, then took a hard turn. The road was terribly bumpy, which caused Fitz to attempt to stabilize the machine.  
“We need to slow down!” Fitz suggested as both Skye and ward scoffed. “Ward listen, there’s a binding energy structure that could overheat!”  
“I could just roll down a window!” Jemma exclaimed as she reached for the controls on the door. Bullets ricocheted off the door as a Jeep full of rebels pulled up trying to run the white truck behind them off the path.   
“Do not roll that window down,” Skye growled as Jemma slumped down, as well as Fitz.   
“Keep your heads down!” Ward barked as he turned to May, “Go left! Looks like the ravine’s empty!” 

After some very intense, and rough driving they finally reached the clearing to the airfield with the two jeeps full of rebel soldiers hit on their trail. “Not so cool now are they?” Mick teased as Skye groaned.  
“Shut up,” she snapped, causing Ward to crack a smile.   
“How fast can we be wheels up?” Ward asked as May shot him smug glance.   
“Fast enough!” May exclaimed as she tapped a few buttons on the screen, causing the ramp to open slowly. “You two give us cover fire!” May said as the SUV bounced hard onto the ramp before she slammed on the brakes.  
“On it!” Mick and Ward said together, diving out of the passenger doors.  
“You take right, I’ll take left.” Ward ordered as Mick nodded, running in front of the SUV as Ward drew the enemy fire. Once in position, Ward signaled May and the rest of team climb out running for cover towards the lounge.   
“What about Coulson?” Skye asked pausing to turn to Ward, who was standing beside the lift controls of the ramp.   
“Just get inside! You’re in the line of fire!” Ward snapped as Skye frowned before running to the door.   
“What’s the plan Ward?” Mick called out, narrowly ducking out of the way of bullets.   
“We hope Coulson makes it in on time!” Ward said as Mick leaned against the frame, his heart racing wildly before returning fire.   
“There they are!” Mick exclaimed, providing cover fire, as he watched Coulson and a team of camouflage wearing soldiers to slip in as the ramp began to close.   
“Cutting it pretty close, Sir.” Ward said as Coulson climbed out of the car.  
“Couldn’t leave anyone behind.” 

The Bus lurched as it began bouncing around for take off, while the soldiers filed into the lounge behind Camilla, as Coulson paused seeing his team huddled around Fitz, who was staring at the 0-8-4 nervously. “What now?” Ward snapped as Fitz but his lip.   
“As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression –“ Fitz tried to explain, only to have Ward glare angrily.  
“Fitz, English,” Ward snapped as Fitz sighed.  
“The 0-8-4 is fueled by Tesseract technology. You know, Hydra, World War II, Captain America,” he explained as Skye walked around nervously. “It’s full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation.”  
Ward seemed taken back by Fitz’s response, unable to hide his concern, “Gamma? So you’re saying its nuclear?”  
“No. He’s saying it’s much, much worse.” Coulson said as everyone stared at the device, before backing away slowly.   
“Who’s going to volunteer to move it to the lab?” Coulson teased, before walking into the lab.   
“Lead the way.” Mick said as he lifted the device. 

Once inside the lab, Mick followed Jemma to the table setting the device down, for her to get a better look at it. “Not to worry, the device is stable,” Jemma said, attempting to calm Skye’s nerves. “Not that it couldn’t explode at any minute, especially if hit with machine gun fire. But, things like this happen from time to time when in the field, and at first, it’s very unpleasant, and you regret your decision to leave the lab at all.” Jemma then trailed off as Fitz walked into the lab arguing with Ward.   
“I did explain in great detail, exactly what I meant using the Queen’s bloody English!” Fitz fussed as Ward rolled his eyes, before walking following Fitz around the table.  
“I use normal English. Words like duck or run, and might blow us to pieces,” Ward growler as Fitz shook his head.  
“Oh! Well congratulations, Agent Ward. You managed to string three words together in a sentence.” Fitz snapped as Mick stepped between them.  
“Enough, we need to focus on this thing.” Mick said on for Ward to shove him out of the way, getting in Fitz’s face as the two began to yell at each other, while being louder than the other. Mick threw his hands up, and began stalking towards the door as Coulson stepped in.   
“Do we have a problem?” The anger in his tone matched the disappointment on his face.  
“No, sir,” Ward paused taking in a deep breath before facing Coulson. “Just working on our communication. Not everyone was prepared for a firefight.” He then turned as if he were pointing at Fitz, Simmons and Skye before looking back at Coulson.  
“We got out, didn’t lose anyone, saved a few of theirs, I’d say we did all right. Anything else?” The anger in Coulson’s voice was still seething, only met by Skye raising her hand as if he really meant for anyone to speak.  
“Uh, yeah. I have got a small question. Because I’ve been feeling like the tagalong hayseed rookie, but now I get the sense that Ward hates trench coat over here, doesn’t know which one is Simmons and which one’s Fitz, and they’ve seen even less gunfire than me! I’m not rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?” Skye’s voice was just as annoyed as Coulson’s.   
“No, of course not. It’s our second.” Jemma pipped up from the other side of the lab.  
“I was your first? That’s sweet,” Skye snapped.  
“You’re amused?” Ward stared sarcastically as Skye huffed.  
“I’m terrified. I am in way over my head, but I have been on this team just as long as any of you. I might as well be Team Captain,” she said bitterly. Jemma then scoffed, turning back to the cabinet she had been standing by, as Fitz shot a look at Ward, and then Mick, who shook his head in silence. “I was joking, but maybe that’s not a bad idea, because these guys do not like each other much.”  
“This isn’t about that,” Ward growled turning his eyes back to Coulson, “I’m a specialist. Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat myself if I was working alone. But, I had non-combat ready agents –“  
“No, you’re an ego toting want to be bad-“ Mick interrupted as Coulson shot him a look that silenced him before finishing his statement, then slumped back against the wall grimacing.  
Jemma then walked around the lab standing by Fitz, as he and Mick clearly had the same thought. “So typical. Who do you think designs your equipment?” She barked, giving Fitz a little more courage.  
“Or the polymers for your weaponry?” He then asked, as Ward simply stared at them unamused.Skye then walked around the table, standing between Mick and Coulson, as tensions continued to rise. “People like us do it,” Fitz said as Ward stood defensively, starting to puff his chest out.  
“Try going into the field with just your bare bum Mr. Ego,” Jemma said sparkly as Skye leaned over to Coulson saying something softly.  
“You’re not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks.” Coulson said loudly causing everyone else to fall silent. “But, Ward, you can speak six languages, Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can’t pronounce, and Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. Mick, is well, Mick. So work it out,” Coulson said before turning at leaving everyone in the lab in disbelief.   
“I- I’m – I’m good at stuff too,” Skye said trying to feel important as the door slid shut behind Coulson. Ward took the moment of silence to follow suit.   
“Don’t take it too hard.” Mick said, only to be ignored by Skye as she stomped out of the lab.   
“You gonna leave us to?” Fitz asked as Mick shook his head.  
“You know I’m not good at this stuff, but I’ll stay if you guys want me to,” Mick said as Jemma faked a smile.   
“You look like you could use some rest, maybe loose the coat for a bit.” Jemma said as Mick nodded, taking the hint. 

Mick walked down the spiral stairs down to the second floor, then over to his bunk, as the soldiers sprawled across the lounge seemed to watch his every movement. He slid out of the coat, folding it, then laying it in the drawer the pulled out from under the bed, then disarmed. He brushed his hands across his face, then up through his hair as he exhaled heavily, griping his fingers into his skull. “Is this going to be what it’s like working with S.H.I.E.L.D. again? If so, I’m going back to my solo act, so much less stress,” He said aloud only to hear Skye chuckle behind him. He turned to see her leaning against Jemma’s bunk shaking her head.  
“Ready to throw in the towel already? Not much of a team player then?” She teased as Mick frowned.  
“It’s not that, I just don’t understand what Coulson was thinking putting a team like this together. I mean, Jemma and Fitz are great, even though Fitz doesn’t really like being in the field. Ward, well, I shouldn’t talk about him, I don’t have anything nice to say at the moment. May, she’s nice, but doesn’t seem to want to be here either,” Mick said as he leaned against his bunk.  
“You seem to have some history with Simmons and Fitz, even Coulson. What happened there?” Skye asked as Mick frowned.   
“I worked under Coulson a good bit after I got my powers, went to the Academy with Fitz and Simmons, things happened, I ended up in deep cover, heard Coulson was KIA, lost myself, and then walked away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Moved across the country to become the trench coat wearing, web shooting vigilante that you kept trying to expose.”  
“Look, the world needed to know about guys like you.”  
“No, the world needs to know about guys like the Avengers. Guys like me are just extra’s, helping people on a much smaller scale,” Mick said solemnly.  
“Yeah, but look how much you helped Los Angeles in the year you had been there,” Skye insisted as Mick grimaced.  
“I caused a turf war between three gangs when I got two of the head guys off the street, almost got two cops killed for just talking to me, but that sounds like a lot of good,” he said sarcastically.  
“When you look at only the bad parts, anything sounds bad. You ended up taking down the three gangs, you’ve saved countless people from muggings, stopped burglars, and that’s only the stuff I reported on.” Skye said optimistically, only to be met by Mick shaking his head once again. “I’m going to have a drink, you’re welcome to come if you want.” Skye said, turning her focus toward the bar in the lounge.  
“Maybe later,” Mick said as he watched her walk away. 

Mick pulled the silver chain out from under his shirt, staring at the small golden ring, with the pair shaped diamond. “Am I really doing the right thing, Sam? I just don’t know anymore.” He whispered clutching the ring in his right hand, as a strange sense of danger washed over him. He started to turn around, as an arm wrapped around his neck. He struggled for a moment, before turning enough then slamming his assailant into the wall of his bunk, causing him to release his grip. Before Mick could react, he heard glass shatter, then rushed into the lounge, only to be met by Ward slamming a soldier to the ground. Coulson stood at the bottom of the spiral stairs, staring bitterly at Camilla, while Fitz and Jemma could be seen on screen, with a knife pointed at Fitz’s throat.   
“We were allies. We had history. When did you decide to throw that away?” Coulson asked, staring at Camilla, his anger mixed with disbelief.

Her face no longer having her pleasant smiles or flirty eyes, replaced with malice and aggression. “As soon as I saw your team,” Camilla stared, her face full of determination and deception. Coulson then looked over his team, seeing Skye now captive, Simmons terrified as she watched Fitz being held hostage, while both Ward and Mick’s eyes were glued to him waiting for a call.  
“Stand down.” Coulson said reluctantly as Ward stood up from the man he had punched out, placing his hands in the air behind his head, with Mick following suit.

Within moments, Ward, Mick, and Skye all had zip ties wrapped around their hands, and were lead down into the cargo hold, meeting up with Fitz, Jemma, and the unconscious agent May. Everyone stuck in a line against the hatch. “This is all my fault. I should’ve learned Kung Fu.” Fitz said full of disappointment.  
“Oh, yeah. Sure that would really have helped,” Jemma said sarcastically. “I shouldn’t have pushed you back into the field in the first place. You weren’t ready.” Jemma said sympathetically  
“It was job to make a proper threat assessment.” Ward said bitterly, as Mick groaned.  
“This wouldn’t have happened if Agent May wasn’t on the stick,” Skye said confidently as Jemma shot her a very skeptical look, before looking at Mick expectantly. “She would’ve busted out some of her ninja know-how.”  
“Agent May? No. No, no, she transferred from administration.” Fitz exclaimed as Mick smirked.  
“No, I’ve seen her in action too, she’s real good,” Mick admitted as Ward let out a heavy sigh.   
“You’ve heard of The Cavalry?” Ward asked reluctantly.  
“Yeah!” Fitz and Jemma said together.   
“Everyone at the Academy talked about,” Fitz paused as the revelation hit both him and Jemma together.   
“She’s the Calvary?” The two questioned simultaneously as May groaned.  
“I told you never call me that.” She said groggily trying to sit up.   
“Well, this has been a fun history lesson, but I think it’s time to take back our ship, now that everyone is awake.” Mick said fidgeting around a bit, bumping into Ward, before gritting his teeth and frowning.   
“And just how do you plan to do that?” Ward asked trying to lean away from Mick, as Simmons giggled.   
“Well, we can’t go through the doors. They’re bolted, tied to the pressurization lines. You two geniuses have nothing?” May asked as she managed to sit up. Fitz and Jemma shared a brief look, before shrugging.  
“It’s hard to concentrate in these intense situations.” Fitz said as everyone stared at him.  
“Hey, don’t freeze up. Take a breath. You don’t need to come up with the whole solution.” Ward said, sounding sympathetically, then leaning away from the still squirming Mick he said, “Just a part of it, right?” Causing Skye to smile and nod.  
“Pieces solving a puzzle,” Skye said admiringly.  
“Great, now we just need a plan,” Mick said as Ward smirked.  
“If we could use the device to set off an explosion, we could take out all of Camilla’s guys,” Ward suggested as Jemma leaned forward shooting a look of dissatisfaction.  
“Well, that’s clearly the worst idea I’ve heard yet,” Jemma stated bluntly.  
“But, it could work,” Skye said watching Ward.   
“Camilla Reyes is gonna kill us the minute we land, regardless, and blame it on rebels. This way we have a fighting chance. I’ll take it,” Ward said stoically, then turning to Fitz as May began to squirm. “What’s first?”   
“We can’t get prepared without going in the lab,” Fitz stated.  
“And the only way to release the lab doors is from upstairs,” Jemma followed.   
“The first thing is we’re tied to the cargo door, so unless,” Skye stared, only to be cut off by Mick.  
“Got it!” He exclaimed followed by a lout pop, then he slid his wrists forward as Everyone stared.   
“It’s about time!” Jemma exclaimed as Mick shook his head, leaving Ward staring at him puzzled.  
“I didn’t want to ruin your bonding moment.” Mick said before turning his sights on the soldier walking on the catwalk. He shook his wrists as he stood up, turning to Fitz and Jemma who were both smiling. With a wink he flung his right arm forward, a web line shot out of his wrist, hitting the soldier directly in the face muffling his voice as he tried to call for help. Mick then jerked the line, flipping the guy over the guard rail, crashing on the ground between Lola and the SUV. Mick then walked over to the unconscious soldier, pulling a knife from his belt, as Ward stared in disbelief at what he just saw.   
“Wait, you have powers?” He said exasperated.  
“Yeah, you never heard of the Recluse?” Fitz asked with a grin.  
“Yeah, but I thought it was just a ruse.” Ward said as he continued to watch Mick carefully, as he cut the ties off of everyone’s wrists.   
“So you had a superhero name, and you let me call the Black Coat Hero?” Skye said as she rubbed her wrists.   
“Eh, kept you out of trouble as well as me.” Mick said as Jemma huffed him after being set free.   
“This is just a lot to take in.” Ward groaned as May helped him up.   
“At least you didn’t find out by being drug up a building.” May teased as Mick smirked.   
“Now that we’re all free how do we open the doors?” Ward asked staring at Mick expectantly.  
“Oh, yeah, no, I don’t really have super strength, just stronger than I look.”  
“We could smash the glass.” May suggested as she walked over to the SUV, leaving everyone else in the huddle, debating on how. “You guys talk to much,” she said before revving the engine. Ward pulled Fitz and Skye as Mick grabbed Jemma pulling them out of the path of the SUV just before it slammed into the glass doors.  
Everyone quickly sprung into action, Jemma removing the duct cover as Fitz pulled out one of his drones. Ward and Skye searched the lab for anything to tie down with. While Mick stood guard, and May slipped out of the glass door on her own.   
Once Fitz had the drone in place everyone made their way to the catwalk, then he turned to Jemma, “Forget what I said before, this is the moment we’ll regret.” With those words the tablet began to beep, followed by a loud explosion that shook the Bus.   
“The drop in cabin pressure released the doors!” Jemma exclaimed as Ward took point, with Mick on his heels.   
“We’ll handle the soldiers, you guys take care of the 0-8-4,” Ward commanded.  
“What about Coulson?” Fitz asked as Mick shrugged.  
“We hope he’s okay! Besides, he can handle himself.” Mick said as Ward nodded, pulling the door open. Soldiers began to open fire as Ward pushed forward, struggling to keep his balance and fight off the nearby soldier. Mick then jumped into the fray, webbing the face of one soldier, jerking him into a table, causing him to drop his gun.   
“Go now!” Ward ordered as a soldier jumped on Mick’s back, causing him to almost web Ward instead of the hole in the cabin. Mick slammed his elbow into the soldier, cracking one of his ribs, leaving him staggering backwards, then falling down and being sucked towards the opening. Mick quickly shot webs pinning the soldier to the ground before seeing one holding on to the rope wrapped around Fitz and Simmons. Fitz quickly cut the rope, sending the soldier flying backwards, crashing into Ward, causing him to lose his balance. Without hesitation, Mick shot a web line at Ward, catching him, as a raft inflated flying just beside him, plugging the hole.   
With a sigh of relief, everyone walked over through the mess to the bar, joining Coulson, who seemed impressed. “I read the safety pamphlet,” Skye said smiling at Ward.  
“I think you may be the first,” He said gratefully before turning to Mick. “And thank you too.”   
“We’re a team, it’s what we do,” Mick said as they shook hands and nodded.  
“No other way in, huh?” Coulson stared staring at Jemma, while pulling out a glass and setting it on the glass countertop. “I was just starting to warm up to this place,” he said looking at the damaged lounge, as Skye reached under the counter pulling out a coaster then placing it under Coulson’s glass with a grin.  
“The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable. But we should call H.Q. and get it to the Slingshot as soon as possible.” Fitz said breathing slowly trying to calm down.   
Coulson then turned back the spiral staircase, looking down at the base where he left a tied up Camilla, “I told you they were good,” he said smugly as the team chuckled. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the Slingshot, then agents poured in, handcuffing Camilla and her soldiers, then a team took the 0-8-4, followed by an evaluation crew to assess the damage to the Bus. Mick stayed by Fitz and Simmons as the began to pack an ice-chest full of ice and various drinks that weren’t broken in the struggle. “Do you think that’s enough?” Jemma asked as Fitz struggled to life the ice-chest.   
“Let me carry that, unless your goal is to break the rest of the drinks.”’ Mick teased as Fitz shook his head and Jemma chuckled.  
“I’m surprised at how well today went!” Jemma said as Fitz shook his head before walking down the stairs.  
“We blew up a plane,” Fitz exclaimed.  
“I had a new experience.” Jemma said happily.  
“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” Mick admitted as they walked to the edge of the ramp.  
Fitz turned towards May and Ward who were watching Skye and Coulson walking around his Corvette.”Hey, come on. You guys don’t want to miss this,” he said as everyone began to join them.”So, it’ll take about 180 days to reach the sun. Now, yes, of course, it would have been faster if they’d use hydrogen-fueled APUs, but they’re having fun,” he then explained as Ward sat down beside him, and May beside Jemma, watching the sun son the horizon.  
Jemma then reached for the cooler as Mick backed out of the way.  
“How many of those have you guys had?” Skye asked with a smirk taking a drink for herself.   
“Skye, it’s important, when in the field, to unwind from time to time,” Jemma teased.  
“Yeah, yeah, especially after a hard day of everyone almost dying,” Fitz added.

Coulson then walked up, standing between Skye and Mick. “Which doesn’t happen every day, right? It’s an anomaly, an irregularity. Not, the norm.” Jemma said enthusiastically, before noticing Coulson behind her.  
“Speaking of “not the norm” whose idea was it to blow a hole in the plane?” He asked as everyone fell silent   
“May said that the doors were tied to the pressurization so I thought,” Skye started to explain.  
“So we thought it was the only way to release them,” Jemma interrupted.   
“It was everyone’s idea, sir.” Ward said with a grin.   
“Worked out quite well surprisingly.” Mick admitted.  
“Yeah, quite genius, really.” Fitz added as Coulson nodded with a smirk.  
“Nice work.” Coulson said proudly. 

A voice from a loudspeaker echoed in the distance “All clear for liftoff.”   
“Oh, time for blastoff,” Fitz said in excitement, before grabbing his nose using it to give him a funny sound. “Launching in, three, two, one.” As he said one a large cloud of smoke appeared on the horizon, followed by a small rocket. Everyone looked on, admiring the launch and the sunset.  
“Huh, you’re right, I’m glad I didn’t miss this.” Mick said patting Fitz on the shoulders, before turning back to Coulson smiling.  
“The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange Point so that it doesn’t hit Herschel,” Fitz said.  
“And there haven’t been any coronal mass ejections, so it shouldn’t lose telemetry,” Jemma explained as Ward laughed.  
“Guys, English.” Wars teased, as he patted Fitz on the back and they laughed.


	3. The Asset/ Memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Hall was kidnapped, and now it's up to Coulson and his team to retrieve before anything terrible happens to him.

After a brief amount of downtime, while the bus was being repaired at the Slingshot, Mick found himself alone with Coulson at the small bar, aptly named, The Watering Hole. Mick, not being much of a drinker, went only to shoot pool. “Oh good, I’ve got a few questions I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Coulson said as he grabbed a cue.   
“Grand. Just what I love about bars, questions.” Mick groaned as he racked the balls, then grabbed his own cue. Coulson then set the cue ball, leaning down ready for his shot.  
“What’s your reason for joining the team?” Coulson asked bluntly as he steadied the cue on his hand.   
“I haven’t really thought about it much.” Mick said as Coulson stood upright, eye to eye with Mick.   
“You really were never a good liar.” Coulson said as Mick frowned.   
“I don’t follow. I’m working with my friends again, steadily making new friends.”  
“Yeah, but you left S.H.I.E.L.D. to move across country, I just want to know what made you change your mind and follow my team.”   
“I’ll make a deal with you, Agent Coulson. you beat me in a game of pool, and I’ll explain everything.” Mick said, as Coulson smiled, then leaned down. He lined up his shot, then the cue ball flew across the table. The balls shot off, scattering across the board. Mick stared in disbelief as the table cleared, and then the cue ball paused just before falling into the left pocket.   
“Start talking.” Coulson smirked as Mick stared at the table, speechless.   
“How,” Mick asked as Coulson just smiled “That had to be some kind of trick.”   
“Not a trick, just lucky.” Coulson said, winking as Mick frowned, talking about the last few years wasn’t something he wanted to do, which is exactly why he tried to run away from it.   
“It all went to crap after the day Patten got married,” Mick began to explain as he began to visualize the scene. “I hadn’t been stateside long, after chasing the last few leads on the Specials that worked with the Ten Rings. We were all out this small little church in Midtown. I heard the commotion outside, left the changing room only to have Davis inform me of the alien invasion. He said he’d cover for me, since most of the people in the room were either Patten’s family and didn’t know me, or Agents who did.” Mick paused as he took in a deep breath.   
“I quickly jumped on the defensive, using my webbing to stop debris from hitting civilians, keeping those freaks from attacking the cops helping to evacuate. I ended up meeting Captain America, seeing Natasha again, and even met Clint Barton, before I rejoined in the evacuation effort. After the battle I may have asked for Captain America’s autograph at a tiny restaurant, ‘cause I mean, why not? Then asked if he got to meet you, his biggest fan. They then informed me you died.” Mick said as Coulson began to rack the balls once more.  
“I didn’t know how to react to that, I felt like I had lost a second father, everything began to spiral out of control from there. Less than twenty four hours later, I was sent by Director Fury to Denham, because someone was hurting people claiming to be Recluse. Turns out Jake had someone cloned my powers, stolen my old suit, teamed up with the Specials who wouldn’t join S.H.I.E.L.D. and I had sent to the raft for being major threats, and to top that off, Sam’s little sister Bree,” Mick paused as Coulson stared at him, curiously, “Yeah, that Sam.”  
“That sounds really rough.” Coulson said as Mick nodded with a sarcastic grin.  
“That’s not even the worst part. Originally it was just me, Spencer, and her brother Wren checking out the situation, thankfully Davis and the others showed up to save us, as Jake had us dead to rights, which didn’t make sense at the time, because only the three of us knew my plan of attack. Once Davis and the others showed up and evened the score with Jerren’s new battle gear, we managed to defeat Jake and his team. I managed to explain to Bree what really happened to her sister, and how it wasn’t my fault it was Jake’s, she apologized and went willingly with Davis back to HQ, but that wasn’t even the worst of it.” Mick paused talking a sip from his drink on the table behind him.   
“When Spencer and I returned to our base, we learned that there was a traitor in our group. Spence swore it wasn’t her, leaving only one person. Wren. We tried to confront him until he turned on us. He threatened to kill us both unless we joined Hydra,” Mick paused as Coulson stared at him skeptically, “Yeah, that’s how I felt too. He said Hydra was very much alive and ran deeper than I could ever understand. He had two guns, one pointed at me, the other on Spencer, there was no way I could save the both of us,” Mick bit his lip tearing up.   
“So you made a hard choice.” Coulson said with a frown.  
“A very hard choice. I had been in deep cover, working with him for so long, I really thought we were friends. The last thing he said before he died was Hail Hydra. Spencer forgave me, but that didn’t help. I couldn’t handle being around my friends anymore, so I became my alias. I became a Recluse. I moved to California, as I knew quite a few members of the Rising Tide were based there because of Wren. I tried helping various teams pick them up until I ran into a familiar face,” Mick frowned as Coulson nodded at him.  
“I met Skye before, at the attack on Stark Stark Expo, then when I saw her being assaulted by that mugger, I jumped in without hesitation. Turns out the guy was a gang leader, and that sparked a power vacuum that lead to an all out gang war. Dealt with that as Recluse, which was now know around LA as the Black Coat Hero, I did odd and end jobs to make a paycheck during the day, and deal with crimes at night. Skye and I became good friends talking about the works of the Black Coat Hero, and I really did my best to keep her out of S.H.I.E.L.D. business by keeping in contact with Davis, cause he can’t keep a secret to save his life. Not only for her safety, but because I didn’t want to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D.”   
“Are you only here because of Skye then?” Coulson asked, while Mick shook his head.   
“I followed her to make sure she was safe, now I’m here because I want to be,” Mick said with a sigh.   
“And how would you feel if I said Skye is going to start training as a field agent?”  
“It’s her choice. I’m sure Agent May could show her the ropes.”   
“What about Agent Ward?” Coulson’s gaze was piercing Mick to the core.  
“He’s tough too. I’m sure he can teach her just fine,” Mick said, taking another swig from his drink.   
“See, that’s the part I’m concerned with. You clearly have feelings for her.” Coulson said soft, yet sternly.  
“We’re just friends. Let him be her S.O, I don’t care.” Mick huffed carefully setting his drink down, as Skye walked in smiling with Ward following behind her.   
“You’ll have to face it sooner or later.” Coulson said as Mick stared at the two of them as they walked to the bartender.   
“I’ll choose later.” Mick said before walking toward the exit without another word. 

The next morning Mick found himself awake earlier than he wanted to be, so he walked downstairs to the make shift training room Ward had set up for Skye. He slipped his headphones on, then started his typical workout playlist, which featured many of Laynie Daniels’ pop and country songs as well as what Mick considered classic and punk rock. He reached out his right arm touching his fist to the bag, before taking a few practice jabs, careful not to hit the bag too hard. 

After an hour, Mick paused, sliding his headphones down seeing Skye leaning against the glass wall of the lab, smirking slyly.   
“Is that Laynie Daniels?” Skye teased as Mick pulled out his phone, pausing the music.   
“What of it?”   
“It’s just a little weird. You must think she’s hot!” Skye continued to prod as Mick rolled his eyes.   
“I actually dated her,” Mick snapped as Skye chuckled.  
“Yeah, okay. Let me guess, she’s big into the whole super hero thing too,” Skye taunted as Mick scrolled through his phone, pulling up a picture of the two of them together at the last concert Laynie held in Los Angeles, then showing it to Skye.   
“We dated back in high school.”   
“Yeah sure you did,” Skye stared sarcastically as Mick began scrolling on his phone once more. He then held it up, as if he had a phone call.   
“Hey, I have a friend here doesn’t believe we dated back in school, care to set her straight?” Mick said as Skye stared at him, curiosity and disbelief on her face. “Here, it’s for you,” Mick then held out his phone to Skye, as she shook her head in disbelief.  
“Look, this little joke was funny at first but now it’s just sad,” Skye said, placing the call on speaker.  
“Oh, you must be the girl he told me about!” Laynie exclaimed as Mick’s eyes widened as Skye stared at him blankly, both curious about what Laynie meant, and how Mick really knew her.  
“Let’s just stick to the question at hand. We dated, right?” Mick asked as Laynie giggled.  
“Yeah, we dated for a year back in high school. We tried to rekindle things a few years back, but as you’ve figured out, Mick has a funny little habit of avoiding relationships now.” Laynie said as Skye shook her head in denial.   
“No way, that’s just a girl who sounds like her,” Skye tried to reason as Mick chuckled, taking the phone and pressing FaceTime. When Laynie answer Skye was in utter shock, then Mick walked away with his phone, leaving her speechless as Ward stepped out of the lab.   
“Have fun.” Mick teased as he left them alone, walking into the lab. “And you, I don’t have a commitment issue.”   
Laynie laughed as Mick glared at her. “I didn’t know if you told her your secret or not. Are you back with SHIELD now?”   
“I figured. We’re both in SHIELD, she’s actually starting training to be a field agent.” Mick said proudly as Laynie stared at him interested.   
“I haven’t seen that look in your eyes in a long time,” Laynie said as Mick scowled.   
“We’re just friends.”  
“Whatever you’ve got to tell yourself Mick, I’ve got a concert tonight, so I need to get some rest.”   
“I know; show Charolette just how good you are. Sorry I won’t be able to be there,” Mick said with a smile.   
“Take care of yourself Mick.” Laynie said compassionately before they disconnected. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, with them completing the crew finalizing the repairs, clearing them to finally leave the Slingshot. They departed soon after to head back stateside, which always made it hard for Mick to rest. He noticed Jemma and Fitz heading down to the lab, so he followed, only to see Ward in the training area seemingly annoyed. “What’s with that look, are we bugging you?” Mick asked as Ward shook his head.   
“It’s not you three. It’s Skye.” Ward scowled as he glanced down at his watch, punching the punching bag impatiently.   
“Oh, yeah I remember those days. I can’t really you how many times I got in trouble for being late to evening workouts,” Mick said just loud enough for Jemma and Fitz to hear, causing them to chuckle.   
Skye then walked by in a grey work out tank top, and black leggings, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, bouncing around as she tried to walk and stretch at the same time. “You’re late,” Ward called out, causing Skye to pause in place frowning.   
“I’m tired from the mornings workout. I thought I was joining S.H.I.E.L.D., not 24 hour fitness,” She moaned, dragging her feet as she finally reached the bag and the scowling Ward. 

Mick watched as they talked, Skye barely tapping the bag as Ward continued to look aggravated. The two continued to bicker among themselves, which caused Mick to chuckle. “You really should stop staring,” Jemma said pulling Mick’s attention away from the training session.   
“Sorry, it’s just,” Mick paused only to see a devilish grin on Jemma’s face.   
“Pretty funny. Glad we didn’t have to do all that, eh Jemma?” Fitz finished for Mick, as Jemma rolled her eyes, while Mick went in for the fist bump. Fitz quickly returned to his work, spraying a small aerosol can, revealing a small laser on the small machine he was working on, while Jemma scuttled around the lab looking for a tool.   
“What did your S.O. give you guys for morning drills?” Ward called out, as Jemma and Fitz looked at him curiously.  
“Oh, atomistic attribute drills. Naming every element of the periodic table in number order. We’d name the mechanical, chemical, thermal,” Jemma paused to take a breath.  
“Electrical properties of materials, and,” Fitz followed up before Jemma could continue.   
“Okay, okay, they made your point,” Skye said loudly so that they’d stop. 

“Man, I don’t know what half of what you’re talking about was, but it sounds pretty rough.” Mick said as Fitz glanced up at him with a serious expression.   
“Much better than pull ups and pushups that’s for sure.”   
“Oh, Fitz!” Jemma teased as Mick laughed thinking about the amount of push ups and sit ups he did without punishment, it was a wonder he still did them at all now.   
“What, it’s true. I hate those bloody things. Just leave me in the lab, and I’ll be fine. Speaking of! Check this out Mick!” Fitz exclaimed pulling out a small hilt similar to the one on Mick’s sword, only without the retractable blade.   
“Very cool, but where’s the blade?” Mick asked as a coy grin crossed Fitz’s face.   
“Oh please don’t do it again! You almost burned a hole in the table last time you turned that on!” Jemma fussed as Fitz shook his head.”   
“I recalibrated the wave particle output, should be fine this time!” Fitz said as he tapped a button on the handle, causing the hole where the blade should be to spark. A thin beam, around three foot long flickered briefly before the handle popped, shocking Fitz, causing him to drop the hilt. It fell to the ground, smoking as Jemma rolled her eyes at the wide eyed Mick.  
“Told you it wasn’t ready yet,” Jemma started snarkly.   
“Was that what I think it was?” Mick asked, almost as giddy as a child.   
“It was supposed to be.” Fitz said as Mick’s eyes stared at him in disbelief.  
“You are working on making a lightsaber?” Mick shouted in excitement, causing Ward and Skye to state curiously.   
“Well, it’s not exactly a lightsaber per say,” Fitz tried to explain as Jemma butted in.  
“In theory, yes, but the technology just isn’t quite there.” Jemma said as Mick leaned back against the small table contently.  
“One day.” Mick smirked as Fitz winked.   
The loudspeaker then chimed followed by the May’s announcement, “Changing course, briefing in three.”   
“Ah, looks like we’re on the move,” Fitz stated almost happily, then slipping out of his lab coat.  
“Grand. Wonder what it could be this time?” Mick asked as he followed them up the stairs to the lounge.   
“Based on our last mission, maybe it’ll be something just as exciting!” Jemma exclaimed as they took a seat on the couch in front of Coulson, who seemed pretty eager himself. A few moments passed before Skye and Ward joined them   
“A few minutes ago a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport was attacked while carrying a priority red protected asset off Route 76 near Sterling.” Coulson stared, as Fitz then whistled.   
“Priority red?” Jemma asked, shocked by the news.  
“The asset was Canadian physicist Dr. Franklin Hall.” Coulson said, flipping a tablet around showing everyone a picture of the doctor. “Known for his work,” Coulson paused as both Jemma and Fitz shook their heads in shock  
“Oh, no. Not Frank,” Jemma murmured.  
“Dr. Hall? He was our chemical kinetics advisor our second year,” Fitz stated as the two turned to each other, then back to Coulson.  
“Yeah, he’s so enthusiastic about science, we just adored him. We can rescue him, can’t we?” Jemma asked eagerly.  
“He’s one of ours. We’re gonna try.” Coulson stared firmly as Mick nodded with a half grin.  
“And the attackers?” Ward asked curiously, only to have Coulson smirk.   
“Invisible.” Coulson stared, before turning to follow May back to the cockpit.   
“Wait, invisible?” Skye sounded both entertained and confused.  
“That’s a first for me,” Mick said as Skye let out an amused giggle  
“Cool,” she exclaimed, then turned to Ward with excitement, only to see a serious expressed on his face, killing her excitement almost instantly. “But terrible.”   
“We better get some rest, it won’t take us long to get there.” Ward said sternly as Fitz and Simmons shared a look, before getting up without question, following Ward off to the bunks.  
“Wow, one suggestion and they’re gone just like that,” Skye stated slightly annoyed.   
“It’ll help the time to pass quicker,” Mick said as he started to get up.   
“Aren’t you the slightest bit excited about the invisible thing?”   
“Well yeah, but until I see it up close, it really just seems unreal.”   
“Says the guy who can shoot spiderwebs from his wrists.”   
“Touché,” Mick nodded. “But do you really think I’d believe something like that could happen without seeing it first?”   
“Why not? I mean, look at the battle of New York! Did you believe any of that could happen?”   
“No, and I wouldn’t have believed it if I wasn’t caught in the middle of it either.” Mick said, causing Skye to gasp in amazement.   
“You were there for that? Did you meet the any of the heroes? How cool was Iron Man?” The giddiness in her voice was overwhelming.   
“We can talk about that later.” Mick smirked as he walked off, leaving Skye to huff in annoyance. 

After a few hours, the Bus touched down at a small airport, then everyone piled into the Jeep, except Mick, who followed close behind on his motorcycle. They parked behind the police tape, and then began walking up the dark road.   
“So this guy, Dr. Hall was an asset?” Skye asked as Fitz and Simmons were clearly off in their own world, taking in the scenery.   
“One of a few select scientists S.H.I.E.L.D. has been protecting, people our enemies would love to get their hands on. We keep them hidden, keep them on the move,” Coulson said cooly catching Simmons’ attention.  
“Which is why Fitz and I were so lucky to have him,” Simmons said cheerfully as Coulson frowned.  
“We don’t have him anymore,” he replied as Jemma sighed, then returned to looking around in the dark.  
“And, what does priority red mean?” Skye asked as both Ward and Mick shot each other a look, before turning focus back to Skye.   
“It means security should have been,” Coulson started to say, before he paused hearing metal groaning from above as a slight breeze blew. The team all looked up seeing multiple SUV’s wrapped and mangled in the trees. “Heavy,” Coulson finished as everyone stared in shock and horror. 

Mick walked through the piles of boxes, looking at the large white trailer in disbelief. How could someone actually pull something over on S.H.I.E.L.D.? They always seemed to be on point with everything, it was Nick Fury’s mission in life to be head of anyone who could be a potential threat. He then turned around seeing Skye standing by Fitz as he fiddled with his tablet.   
“Fitz, what am I seeing here?” She sounded quite confused as she waved around a metal like baton that reflected the green glow from the even stranger glasses she wore.   
“Well, I’m not wearing the full-spectrum goggles I designed,” he paused briefly as he turned to Skye with a smile on his face, only to receive a shrug, causing him to roll his eyes. “No clue.”   
Mick jumped around a few boxes, catching up to Ward as they made their way towards the front of the trailer by Simmons, “What’s your take on all of this?” He asked as Ward let out a sigh.   
“Even in all of my world traveling, this is a first. Much like dealing with everything else I’ve seen since joining this team.”   
“Yeah, I’ll give you that,” Mick said with a smirk as they paused behind Fitz, as he reached for the glasses on Jemma’s face. 

“No, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, don’t move!” Jemma exclaimed as she pointed at Fitz’s feet, causing him to freeze in place. “Wait just a second.” She then stooped down picking up a handful of dirt and rocks before tossing it into the air in front of Fitz. The dirt and rocks began to swirl around wildly, occasionally slinging rocks in random directions. 

“What the heck is that?” Skye asked astonishment, then ducked as a rock shot passed her brushing her hair.   
“I think the electro-static field scanner activated some kind of, well, thing,” Jemma said completely unsure of herself, as she smiled nervously. More rocks began to shoot out, smashing holes into the trailer, and a few of the field lights.  
“Okay, can we deactivate it?” Coulson asked with both frustration and concern.

Simmons then began trying everything she could on her scanner before Fitz stepped in and they muttered amongst themselves smashing buttons on their devices, while the rest of the team continued trying to dodge rogue rocks. The two continued to fuss until the device in Fitz’s hand sparked, then the dust fell to the ground. Everyone stared curiously as Jemma knelt down, pulling a pair of tweezers from her coat pocket, then picking up a spherical object with a green aura, and rings spinning around a small rock in the center. “Incredible! This little thing caused all of this,” the fascination in Jemma’s voice was astounding. Coulson seemed intrigued by the small object as well as Jemma held it up for him to look at. He quickly plucked it from the tweezers bringing it closer to his face, almost amazed at the tiny device.   
“What exactly is that?” Skye asked, then looked seeing Ward, May, and Mick all shrug.  
“Something big, I want it examined and a full report ASAP. Let’s get back to The Bus.” Coulson’s tone was full of concern, as he continued to stare at the device as they walked back to the Jeep. 

After parking the vehicles back on The Bus, Mick leaned on his bike, wincing in pain and grabbing his left side. “Hey, are you okay?” Jemma asked running over to him.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s nothing!” Mick tried hiding his pain, only to have Coulson walk over staring at him curiously.   
“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Coulson said seeing the blood on Mick’s hands from his side.   
“Seriously, is this like a guy thing, you all have to act like Superman?” Skye stated as Mick shot a scowl.   
“Let me see how bad it is,” Coulson said firmly as Mick started to sigh, then winced in pain. Blood had already seeped through Mick’s coat, which only made it worse when Coulson lifted it seeing the bullet like hole in Mick’s abdomen.   
“Did it go all the way through?” Ward asked as Mick clenched his fists as Coulson checked his back, seeing a smaller exit hole.   
“Thankfully. He’s going to need to be patched up Jemma,” Coulson said as both Fitz and Simmons stared at Mick apologetically.   
“I’ll take care of him, I’ve got some medical training, let those two get to work on that thing,” Ward said as Coulson nodded.   
“Sounds good,” Coulson said grimacing at the blood on his hands.

Ward then helped Mick up, and let Mick lean on him as he walked him up the stairs and to his bunk, before leaving him leaning against his bed to grab his first aid supplies from his bunk. “Go figure, I make it out of Peru without getting shot, but a flying rock is what hits me,” Mick grumbled as he tried to slide his jacket off without hurting himself too much.   
“I guess even superpowers don’t make you invincible,” Ward said, catching Mick off guard.   
“Yeah, that’s no joke,” Mick said with a weak laugh followed by pain.   
“It’s funny, you tend to forget that people with powers are still just people at the end of the day,” Ward said as he helped Mick pull off his black tee, then began cleaning the wound on his abdomen.   
“Yup, just as breakable as your average person,” Mick groaned as clutched his pillow in pain as Ward began to stick up the wound.  
“I used to be jealous of people with powers, because I thought they believed they were all better than the rest of us. I really hated them at first, especially Tony Stark, but you’re nothing like the images I built up in my head.”   
“Glad I could help?” Mick said skeptically as Ward chuckled.   
“Yeah, you’re definitely helping me see the world in a different light,” Ward said as he finished dressing the two wounds, then stood up, holding a bottle of pills. “Take two of these, and be sure to lay down. Not only do they work as good antibiotics, they’re potent pain relievers too. See you tomorrow.”   
“Tomorrow?” Mick asked as Ward started to walk away.   
“Yeah, tomorrow,” Ward said as Mick shook his head, before climbing into his bunk and lying down. He debated taking the pills for a moment, then grabbed his water and just took one to ease the pain. It was only a matter of minutes before the room began to spin. “Huh, he was right, they do work fast,” Mick stuttered as his eyes felt extremely heavy, then closed into a dreamless sleep. 

Mick woke up to the sun shining brightly throughout the lounge, his mind extremely hazy. He winced as he slid out of his bunk, grabbing his old white tee with his Recluse logo Laynie made for him after she moved away. He stumbled across the lounge, down to the stairs, curious as to why he hadn’t seen anyone yet. After reaching the lab, he was stunned to see it empty, so he shook his head and made his way back upstairs. The only place left to check was Mission Control on the third floor, if no one was there, he’d simply go back to bed and wait until everyone returned. his way back upstairs. The only place left to check was Mission Control on the third floor, if that was empty, he’s simply go back to bed, and wait for everyone to return. He slowly walked up the stairs as his side began to twinge with pain once again. Upon reaching Mission Control, he saw Jemma, Fitz, and May pacing back and forth between multiple different screens pulled up from the Planning Table.   
He walked in listening curiously as May was feeding information to someone, “What’s going on?” Mick asked, as Jemma turned to him with a slightly nervous look on her face.   
“Ah! We’re in the middle of a rescue operation!” Jemma exclaimed as Mick nodded curiously, leaning heavily on the table.   
“If you three are in here, that means,” Mick paused as he stared at the map Fitz had open, with markers labeled Ward, Coulson, and Skye, “No, no, no, no no. Why is Skye in the field, and so far away from the rest of the team?”   
“Mick, calm down, everything is fine!” Fitz said in attempts to ease Mick’s nerves.   
“How far away are they? Surely I can suit up and get to them!” Mick exclaimed pushing off the table as Jemma caught him before he fell.   
“I’m not any happier about this than you are, but you’re in no shape to go out there. Sit down and watch, or go back to bed.” May barked as Mick stared at her, intimidated by her tone. May then set Skye’s comms to come through the Planning table. Jemma then leaned down, listening intently to Skye’s smooth talking, as Mick slumped in a chair in the corner, wishing that things would move along. He hated that he wasn’t out there, not only to protect Skye, but Coulson and Ward as well. Anything could go wrong with a three man rescue, even more could go wrong with a dirty handed man like Ian Quinn. Mick had heard of him through Davis and Patten, which only upset him more. 

“Got the dispatch leaking Hall’s location. User’s an alias.” May said as she stared down at her laptop.  
“Oh, can you trace the DHCP server –“ Fitz started until May interrupted.  
“Trace is running, but it’ll take time. How’s our girl?”  
“I thought she was done for, but she’s just sweet talked her way into Quinn’s office,” Simmons said surprised.   
“How’d she manage that?” May asked in shock, as Mick frowned, he knew just how slick Skye could be when she wanted to be.   
“Pbht! She probably just used her, um,” Fitz said, awkwardly holding his hands out over his chest, as Mick tried not to laugh at his implication.   
“Really Fitz?” Mick teased as Fitz seemed quite embarrassed by the looks from both Jemma and May.   
“Ugh. That’s the only explanation on how a smart woman accomplishes anything!” Jemma stated sarcastically ready to continue lecturing Fitz, until the feed let out a loud squeal followed by silence. “Oh no! The signal, it’s dead!” She began to panic as Mick pulled himself up, joining everyone at the table.   
“Fitz, how do we fix this?” Mick growled as Fitz shook his head with his hands up.   
“I didn’t do anything! She must’ve,” Fitz paused for a moment as a harsh realization hit him, “Oh, Lord.”   
“So she’s on her own now?” Mick growled furiously, his heart racing and his hands shaking.  
“Calm down, we have to let Coulson know,” May stated as she tapped on Coulson’s icon. “Skye’s offline, we’ve lost audio and vitals.”   
Mick slammed his hands down on the table shaking his head, cursing under his breath about the rock and his injury. Time seemed to stop as Mick slumped back in his chair as everyone else paced around the table, until it let out a beeping sound.   
“We’re in!” May exclaimed as both Jemma and Fitz hurried to the table.   
“She did it! Now it’s my turn!” Fitz said semi confidently. He quickly began typing away trying to disarm the security system.   
“Fitz!” Coulson’s voice came over the comms, followed by gunfire. “Fitz! Any time now!”   
“Saying his name repetitively does not increase productivity!” Jemma fussed as the table beeped.   
“Okay, go!” Fitz exclaimed as a countdown appeared. “System rebooting in three, two, one!”   
“Gotta say, I really hate sitting up here and not being down there,” Mick fussed as he winced in pain.   
“You never were much of one to sit on the sidelines were you, Mick?” Fitz teased as May’s expression dropped as she returned to her laptop.   
“This isn’t good. Pull up Coulson’s comms again,” May said firmly as Fitz nodded, switching over to team two comms. “Coulson, the leak came from,” before May could finish Coulson interrupted.  
“Dr. Hall. Yeah, I’m getting that.” He said with a slight frustration in his voice. 

A few moments passed of Coulson talking with Dr. Hall, before the radio cut off, with Fitz and Simmons both wearing a deeply concerning look. “We need to get to the lab!” Jemma exclaimed as her and Fitz scuttled out of Mission Control, and down the stairs.   
“Come on Cripp, you get to come too,” May teased as she helped Mick, which was both frustrating and helpful. 

Fitz wasted no time pulling comms down to the lab, as Coulson finally responded from his radio silence. “Guys, we need to talk.”   
“Lost you for a minute there. So Hall wanted Quinn to kidnap him?” May said in disbelief.   
“That’s so weird, why would he do that?” Fitz stated as he and Simmons stood around the small device hooked up to some metal clamp on the work table.   
“Something isn’t adding up,” Mick said as he stared at the device curiously.   
“Quinn built a gravity generator. Similar to the one we found, but bigger. Hall knew Quinn would need him to control its raw power, but Hall just wanted to unleash it.” Coulson’s voice sounded as if he were in pain as Mick and May took in a deep breath.   
“The one that we found was 2.5 centimeters in diameter. It stopped a semi,” Jemma stated as she stared at the device trying to picture just what Coulson could be dealing with. “How big are we talking about?”  
“Twelve foot. It’ll definitely take down the entire compound,” Coulson said as Mick, May, Fitz, and Simmons shot each other confounded looks.   
“It’ll sink the whole place!” Jemma exclaimed in horror.   
“No, it’ll do more than that,” Fitz stated lifelessly as he seemingly pictured a devastating scenario.   
“Coulson, just do what you can and get out of there!” May fussed as his audio began to scramble and distort. “Connect me to Ward, now!” She barked as Fitz quickly switched radio channels, then he, Jemma and Mick leaned against the wall, watching helplessly as May pulled up a map of the compound. “Ward, come in!”  
“Good to hear from you! This place is massive, where am I going?” Ward’s voice was calm and collected, which was slightly reassuring to Mick.   
“Southwest corner,” May stated as she watched the map intensely. “Please tell me you have things covered on the ground, because I can’t do a thing from out here.”   
“Working on it. These tremors aren’t helping though!” Ward barked, which really pressed more tension on Mick. If he were down there, he could easily just use webs to break into the windows, or just web up Dr. Hall and drag him out kicking and screaming, but no, he was stuck on the Bus, helpless.  
“We need to figure out a way to stop that thing, before it tears the whole place apart!” May barked as Fitz shook his head.  
“The only thing I can thing of is some kind of catalyst. I believe that spark from my scanner set off a reaction in the core, which killed this one,” Fitz said with a sigh.   
“Try to reach Coulson and tell him that! We’re running out of time!” May barked as Mick hung his head, trying to calm his nerves.   
“It’s going to be okay, we have to believe in them,” Jemma said rubbing Mick’s shoulders, as he let out a sigh.   
“That’s a lot harder than being out there,” Mick groaned as Fitz finally patched through to Coulson.   
“Can you hear us now?” Fitz asked as he could still hear tremendous amounts of static over the radio.   
“Yeah, have you found anything on stopping this thing? I’ve tried cutting the power, but it’s still going,” Coulson barked in frustration.  
“You need to find a catalyst!” Fitz exclaimed.  
“Something that will create a chain reaction in the core!” Jemma added.   
“It’s not too late to do the right thing, help me find a catalyst!” Coulson begged before his comms fizzled out once more. 

Mick sat there, his heart pounding in his chest, silence from Ward, as well as silence from Coulson. He kept picturing the worst, because that’s what he was used to. When he let himself get close to people, someone ended up dead. First his two sisters, Mom, and Dad, then Sam, then Wren, originally Coulson, but he turned out to have somehow survived, but could he really this time? Now he was on the verge of losing not only Coulson, but Ward, and Skye as well. It was this kind loss that caused Mick to take the name Recluse quite literally. Tears began to fall down his face from his emotions, and the pains in his side. 

After a few moments, the silence is broken by Coulson. “We’re all fine. The machine has been stopped. I need an Extraction team for this thing.”   
“Oh thank God!” Mick exclaimed as he let out a sigh of relief, brushing his hands across his face and hair.   
“We’re on our way,” May said relieved. 

Mick watched as Coulson walked up the ramp with Ward and Skye right on his heels. Mick was quite surprised by her red dress and runny makeup, but figured it was just part of the mission. Coulson walked right by without a word, Skye and Ward followed May into the lounge to get patched up and drinks after a quick debriefing. “Are you going to be ok?” Fitz asked Mick, who didn’t take his eyes off of Skye.   
“If you keep tensing up like that it could tear open the wound,” Jemma said as Mick let out a sigh.   
“I don’t know what I would’ve done,” Mick started as Jemma patted his shoulders.   
“She’s your close friend, I understand. But, she’s also an agent in training. Danger is part of the job,” Mick shook his head, before nodding silently.   
“Danger is part of the job,” he exhaled. “I’m going to talk to Coulson. I think it’s time I make things official.”   
“So you’re rejoining SHIELD then?” Fitz smiled.   
“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Mick said confidently.


	4. Eye Spy/ Dependent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the team investigates a series of mysterious heists, Mick struggles with a few demons of his own.

Several days passed since they checked in at HQ, Mick still struggling to recover. Physically he felt fine, but he wasn’t cleared for combat, and now he was set under Agent May’s watch since they left. He slumped down on the couch as Skye rounded the stairs, drenched in sweat. Mick recognized that look of sheer exhaustion from his own days of being a rookie in training. “Tough day, Rookie?”   
“My arms feel like spaghetti noodles!” Skye whined as she slumped down beside him, after grabbing a bottle and glass from the bar.   
“I don’t miss those training sessions,” Mick said with a smirk, as Skye poured a glass of whiskey.   
“You healing up pretty well, Mick?” Ward asked as he snatched the glass   
“Yeah, I’ve got to spar with May next time we stop to get cleared for combat, but I’m able to go back in the field, to assist with Fitz and Simmons,” Mick admitted as he rubbed the small incision on his side.   
“Oh! You get to spar May for combat clearance! That’ll be a fun one to watch!” Ward cheered, then took the shot, leaving Skye slightly annoyed, causing her to get up and grab another glass.   
“Color me excited,” Mick sighed as Skye chuckled as she sat between the two boys.   
“Hey, I teased Ward earlier, now it’s your turn! How old were you when you got your first girlfriend?” Skye’s curious tone, and innocent look mixed in her favor, causing Mick to sigh, then look up to Ward. He shook his head as Skye began to prod him. “It can’t be as bad as his! Come on, spill it!” She insisted jabbing him in the ribs until he stood up.  
“Technically, I was in third grade, Davis and I liked the same girl Ally Rivera. He made the mistake of telling me he planned to ask her to be his girlfriend at recess, lucky for me, the teacher left the room before that could happen, which gave me a golden opportunity. I stood up in the middle of the class, called her name and asked her to be my girlfriend, and instead of embarrassing me, she said yes,” Mick said with a sly smirk as Skye laughed.   
“What did your friend do?” Ward asked with a grin.  
“He was a little annoyed, but told me I’m pretty bold and we should be best friends. So we’ve been best friends since then,” Mick thought about that moment, smiling about it. He missed those days when life was simple, the biggest problem was what to wear to school. Now the biggest problem could be truly world ending, and having to call in the Avengers to deal with it.  
“Agent Ward, can you come to the lab, please?” Simmons’ voice rang over the intercom, causing Ward to nod slightly taking another drink before standing up.  
“Have some fun for me.” Mick smirked as Ward smiled with a nod, setting his glass down in the sink, before making his way downstairs.   
“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going freshen up and finding a hole to hide in,” Skye smirked before walking away.   
Mick started to get up, wincing slightly as the muscles in his side had tightened. “Still hurting?” Coulson practically appeared out of nowhere.   
“How?” Mick spun, which did hurt a good bit. “No, I’m fine.”   
“You do know lying isn’t part of your powers, right?” Coulson teased as Mick frowned with an eye roll.   
“Fine, Dad,” Mick grunted. “It still hurts, but it’s only because you haven’t let me work out in a few days.”  
“With good reason,” Coulson said looking at the two glasses on the table, then at Mick curiously. “And how’s the other situation?”   
Mick paused for a brief moment, before realizing he meant Skye. “We’re just friends, just like we’ve always been.”   
“No more freak outs over her and Ward?”   
“No Sir,” Mick stated, knowing that Fitz was always there for that conversation.   
“Good,” Coulson ruffled Mick’s hair. “We’re heading to Switzerland, so get comfy.”  
“Guess that means no clearance test just yet?” Mick sighed.   
“Nope, you’ll be with Fitz and Simmons on this one,” Coulson said, Mick frowning. “Although I will need you to protect them if something happens to Ward, May, or myself. You do still remember how to use a weapon not just your webs, right?”   
“Yes Sir,” Mick smiled.  
With a nod, Coulson walked over to the spiral stairs and down to the lab and cargo hold.   
“Switzerland,” Mick thought to himself. “I can mark that one off the list now. Wonder if Davis has been there yet?” He made his way to his bunk to relax and take his pain relievers to sleep off the rest of the long ride. 

Mick woke only to learn he was alone on the bus with Agent May. She stood ridged in the mission room, staring at the monitor. “What’s going on?” Mick rubbed his eyes.   
“Coulson and Ward took Skye, Fitz, and Simmons to search for the target,” May’s tone was just as ridged as her posture.  
“Target?” He mumbled. “Just how long was I out?”   
“Quite a while,” May said harshly. “You need to wean yourself off of those pills before you can be cleared for field work.”  
“I just took them to rest,” Mick winced after stretching.   
“I don’t know why you and Coulson both think you can slip things by me, but from where I’m standing, you’re pretty dependent on them.”  
“Think whatever you want,” Mick snapped as May raised her brows at him. “I’ll at least be able to help Fitz and Simmons when they get back.”  
“Nope,” Mick stared at May, fury and confusion mixing in his mind. “Can’t work in the lab impaired. SHIELD protocol.”  
“You can’t do that!” Mick growled.   
“Oh I can when I was the one put in charge of your recovery,” Mick felt his stomach collapse.   
May’s expression unchanged. “I’m not saying you have to stop cold turkey, if you need them you need them. What I am saying is, if you want to rejoin the team, you can’t be on them.”   
Mick leaned against the wall, furious. He reached down for his shirt, looking at the scabbed wound in his abdomen. It wasn’t nearly as big as it felt. He touched it, expecting much more pain, only to feel little sensitivity.   
“Let’s say you’re right, I have been dependent on those pills, why do you think that is?” Mick tried to be snarky only for Agent May to shake her head.   
“I barely know you, but I’ve seen your files. You’re very much a recluse,” May stayed as Mick stared curiously. “If I had to guess, not only do the pills help you with your current pain. They keep you from thinking about the past as well.”   
He frowned after she said that, maybe that was true. He had been fairly concerned since joining this team about losing anyone, especially Skye. That was a fear he hadn’t had to deal with in years. Davis was reckless but he had a team to cover him, Patten was out of the field, so was Jarren. Spencer was now running the newly reformed Hightower Enterprises. Their being away from him meant they were safe, unlike his real family which died because of him.   
This new team though, while he had previously befriended Fitz and Jemma, he had grown quite attached to Grant Ward. They were like friendly rivals. May was like the stoic mother of the team, Coulson took over his role as father figure to Mick. And Skye, well, they were just friends, she fancied Ward and Mick was just her pal, just as it had been since their time in Los Angeles. Almost to a point. Mick had always been Skye’s just friend.   
His shook his head refocusing to see May with a look of concern. “What happened?”   
“There was an attack, don’t worry, Coulson and Ward are handling it,” May said as Mick’s eyes widened.   
He slammed his hand through the wall, only to have May stare at him unimpressed. “So Skye, Jemma, and Fitz were hurt?” Mick shook the blood off his hand. “See I should’ve been out there with them!”   
“And what, you end up passing out after trying to protect them?” May scolded as Mick grimaced.   
“Fine! I get it!” Mick roared as May shook her head. He stormed out, towards his bunk. He slammed the sliding door from his bed, then threw himself back on the pillow.   
He had the pill bottle in hand, trembling with rage. Was he actually hurting? Did he really need any pain relievers? He reached down, feeling sharp pains in his right side. He remembered the burning of the wound after it happened. The shock of the pain as it set in. He reached for his side wincing as if the wound was fresh. Trembling and bloodied he reached his right hand for the lid, ready to ease his pain, and his mind. Sleep, that would take away all of this trouble. Agent May didn’t know what she was talking about, he wasn’t taking these to escape anything. He could protect them, he was just fine.   
“Mick, you can’t protect them if you’re not aware of them,” a chillingly familiar female voice echoed in the back of his mind as he poured four pills into his hand.   
“You’ve got no room to talk,” Mick snapped as he clutched the pills tightly.  
“Just take the pills, you’ll feel so much better,” a darker version of his own voice called out.   
“You’re stronger than this Mick,” the girls voice called out as if she were a light in the darkness.  
Visions of the pills dancing around like snakes with a small flickering light standing before him. Within the light, images of all of his friends stood. “Let then go, just seek after your own comfort!” The darker voice hissed.  
“Fight this Mick!” All of the others cried out.   
The snakes began to coil around him, growing larger, stronger, much more aggressive. They both lunged at him, snapping rapidly, their venom intoxicating.   
Disorientated, he staggered the light and its inhabitants began swirling about. The snakes wrapped around him, squeezing tightly, new pain filling his chest, warping his mind. He screamed, shoving the snakes to no avail. His breathing became shallow, his struggles became weak. He closed his eyes, giving in, accepting defeat.  
A warm hand brushed over his head, moving his hair. His eyes flickered open to see Jemma taking his vitals. “Oh! I’m glad you’re awake!” She stuttered.   
“What happened?” Mick asked feeing the damp cloth across his head.   
“Well,” Jemma started as Skye walked passed. “We made it back and Agent May was scared you may have,” she paused, biting her lip nervously.  
“May have?”   
“That you may have overdosed.”   
“What? Why?” Mick recoiled at the notion.   
“She came to check on you, and saw the open pill bottle on the ground, pills across your bed, and in your hand.” Mick closed his eyes thinking about his strange dream, completely unsure if he even took anything. “Mick, you’re not abusing this medication are you?”   
Mick shook his head. “No!” He looked around, before noticing May staring from the bar. “I don’t think so anyway,” he sighed. “Wait, you found pills in my hand?”   
“Yes, two in your left hand, it appears you dropped the bottle with your right. With good reason I might add, you certainly did some damage to your knuckles,” Mick stopped listening as he began to try to remember before the strange dream.   
He rubbed his head feeling the rough edges of the bandage pulling the cold sweat from his brow. “I didn’t take anything then.”   
“Pardon?”   
“I didn’t take any pills, I just blacked out,” Mick swallowed as May seemed to smile as if she heard him.   
“But why?” Jemma asked as she looked down at the monitor beside her, showing a negative toxicology report.   
“Stress, anger, something like that maybe,” Mick shrugged, Jemma smiled.  
“I was worried for a moment. I remember how bad things were for you with that Darkheart serum,” Jemma embraces Mick.   
“Yeah, I don’t want to do that again,” Mick smiled enjoying the compassionate hug.   
“Coulson wants to see everyone in the mission room, even you Recluse,” May said as she passed by on her way up stairs. Mick smiled as Jemma helped him out of bed.   
“Care to explain what happened out there?” Mick asked as Jemma smiled. She told him about the girl and her strange camera feed, and how she rammed the van they had hiding in, flipping it over then escaping. Before they reached the mission room where Coulson stood with Ward, Skye, Fitz, and May.   
“So here’s the deal, we’ve determined that Amador has a camera in her right eye, and is being feed information from it,” Coulson paced across the floor as a black screen seemed to almost flicker behind him. “We need to determine who is sending these messages, what they’re after, and find a way to save Amador.”   
Mick stared curiously, as he was clearly way out of the loop on this mission. He raised his hand coyly as Coulson shook his head with a scowl. “Oh, so nice of you to join us. Did you have a good nap?” Coulson was clearly annoyed.   
“Sorry, I had some things to,” Mick started only for May to interrupt.  
“I had him on bed rest, he wasn’t quite feeling himself,” she glanced at Mick, who only stared curiously. “I think it was a withdrawal from the pain medication.” For a moment Mick was certain May winked at him, but he wasn’t quite sure.  
“That true? You’re off the meds?” Coulson asked as Mick nodded.   
“His toxicology came back negative,” Jemma added.   
“Good, we could use an extra set of hands in the lab,” Coulson stated firmly. “Here’s what I want. We need a way to tap into that feed and control it.”   
“I could try to make some kind of micro camera, and maybe replicate that scatter view, but it’s not going to be anything near that level of the eye implant,” Fitz said, almost unsure of himself.   
“Maybe we could use glasses. Jerren sent me an interesting design from Stark’s server,” Mick chimed in as Coulson smiled at him.   
“Why would Stark make his own glasses?” Coulson asked.  
“They were more sunglasses with the ability to use a holo screen or something, and have headphones built in. I think they were scrapped, but Jerren thought I could use them if I ever donned the suit again,” Mick said as Ward shook his head.   
“Get with Fitz, see if you can replicate them. As for the rest of us, we’re going to take shifts watching this feed. When Amador wakes up, we need to find anything to get her location, any questions?” Coulson looked over the group as they all nodded. “Alright, get moving.” 

“How does Mr. Stark come up with this stuff?” Fitz asked looking over the blueprints.   
“I mean, they guy built a crude Iron Man suit in a cave,” Mick grinned as Fitz rolled his eyes.   
“Ey, rub it in why don’t you,” Fitz groaned. “Hand me that precision set.” Fitz pointed over toward a small leather pouch.   
“If anyone can replicate his tech,” Mick started as Fitz glanced up at him.   
“Got the wires finished yet?” Fitz interrupted, as Mick frowned.  
“What’s bothering you?”   
“Field work is the bloody worst,” Fitz gripped.   
“Oh come on man!” Mick teased as Fitz seemed quite serious.   
“I hate it!” Fitz snapped as he slid connected the wires to the microchip, then to the glasses. “In the lab, I can control how dangerous things are. In the field I have no control whatsoever!”   
“It get easier, it just takes time.”  
“Jemma says that too, but I just don’t see the appeal.”  
“Well, think of it like this; you get to experiment on a lot more because you have a bigger lab to work in,” Mick struggled to pull that one together as Fitz stared at him blankly.   
“If you say so,” Fitz sounded defeated as he finished assembling the glasses. “Time to test these glasses!” Fitz handed them to Mick walking over toward the laptop with an eager smile. “Press the button on the left frame to activate the camera.”   
Mick was extremely grateful they used screen glass for the lenses, as it didn’t disorient him like trying on others glasses did. “Alright, the button on the top of the right frame should activate the backscatter.” With a light tap, everything went into an X-ray like vision seeing almost all the way through the Bus. He tapped it once more and it returned to normal. “Good, good,” Fitz smiled. “One more test,” he held out a small wallet like receiver with a flashing green light.   
“What’s that?” Mick stared curiously.   
“This is how those are going to receive messages, at least in theory,” Fitz remarked, handing off the device.   
“The message should appear in a white font, near the bottom of your line of sight,”’Fitz stepped over to his computer once more. “Read it aloud when you get it.”   
Fitz began typing, and glancing up at Mick with a sly grin. A few moments passed and the text appeared. Mick chuckled to himself then cleared his throat. “Ward is an arse.” He tried hard to mimic Fitz’s accent, only to fail miserably, resulting in the two laughing.  
“Oh, is that what you two have been doing?” Agent May walked into the lab, turning on the large monitor before sitting down on the stool.  
“We were just testing the receiver,” Mick said as May shook her head.   
“Coulson wanted me to check on you guys, so I figured I’d come watch the feed down here,” she sounded just as monotonous as ever.   
“I think we’re about finished,” Fitz said as Mick yawned.   
“Good, can’t have you goofing off while I’m on watch,” May glanced at the boys.  
“Thanks for earlier,” Mick smiled as May raised her brow.   
“Oh don’t thank me yet. You still have to go through clearance drills. We’ll start when we finish this mission,” she sounded quite intimidating.   
“Go get some rest, I’ve got a few things to tweak, but nothing too big,” Fitz motioned toward Mick who responded with a nod. 

Mick walked through the lounge, toward the corridor where his bunk was. He was fairly absentminded due to fatigue, but Skye must’ve been the same as they bumped into each other. “Sorry,” Mick winced.  
“No biggie,” Skye said with a smile. “I wasn’t paying attention.”   
“Guess you’re still shaken by what happened earlier too?” Mick asked as Skye nodded with a grimace.  
“It’s weird the things you think about on missions like this,” she wasn’t wrong at all. “I keep wondering if maybe I made the wrong choice.”   
“Why?”   
“I’m not a scientist like the wonder twins. I don’t have the fighting abilities like May and Ward, I’m just a hacker who got caught,” Skye seemed quite down on herself.   
“From what I understand, it was your hacking that showed us the truth about Amador,” Mick half smiled.   
“It was just dumb luck, an old exploit from the Rising Tide,” Skye said with a huff.  
“But without you, I bet it wouldn’t be a rescue mission, it would be a termination.” Skye smiled for a moment.  
“What’s with you and A.C. seeing the good in everyone?” She tilted her head curiously.  
“Everyone has a purpose,” Mick sighed. “At least that’s what I’ve always believed.”   
“Don’t change,” Skye hugged him, in almost a sisterly way, before walking across the lounge to her bunk.   
“Don’t worry,” Mick said watching her climb into bed, knowing she couldn’t hear him. 

Fitz came running down the corridors waking everyone up with his frantic tone, informing everyone that May slipped out to find Amador. They all converged in the lab, where Coulson was clearly upset. “How are those glasses?” Coulson’s annoyance was extremely transparent.  
“They should be good as long as Skye can link it to her exploit,” Fitz said confidently.   
“Great,” Coulson said as he took the glasses from Fitz, handing them to Skye. “You two, load up, we’ve got to pick up May and Amador.”  
“What about us?” Jemma asked.   
“Prepare the containment, we’re bringing Amador in one way or another,” Coulson said as Fitz smiled, pulling out a grey case from under his desk.   
“This may help,” Fitz handed Coulson the prototype ‘Night-Night’ gun. It was a standard pistol by design, except it was plastic looking. It had a grey color, with blue trim.   
“And what’s this?” Coulson stared at the gun as if it were a toy.   
“It’s got Dendrotoxin injecting rounds, forty five caliper. I call it the Night Night Gun.”  
“We’ll work on the name, let’s see how it does,” Coulson said as he motioned for Ward and Skye to follow him to the cargo hold. 

Mick, Fitz, and Jemma worked quickly to set up the containment room, then made their way to the mission room. They watched restlessly as Amador and May fought in her hotel room, then Coulson shot Amador with the Dendrotoxin. A few moments of blackness before the light turned on, and the feed showed Amador leaving the hotel room. “Can you see what Ward is seeing?” Skye’s voice came over the radio.   
“Yeah,” Mick replied. “Honestly wasn’t sure if it was Amador or not.”   
“Good, that’s what we were hoping for. Get ready though, Coulson and May are bringing Amador to you.”   
“Where are you two off to then?” Jemma asked.   
“We’re gonna finish Amador’s mission.”

Once May and Coulson arrived, they brought Amador to the containment room. As it turned out, there was a kill switch in Amador’s eye. Mick and May however returned to the mission room, watching as Skye and Ward worked to complete the mission. Coulson had left to track down the handler, while Jemma and Fitz went to the lab to figure out how to disable the switch. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a message went through saying seduce the guard. May continued to guide Coulson, as Mick wished he had the audio feed to see why the guard was making such a harsh face, and to confirm if it was Skye or Ward wearing the glasses. After a few moments, and lightning fast movements, the guard was unconscious on the floor. “Ward,” Mick chuckled to himself.   
“How’s things going on this end?” May asked glancing over toward the other monitor.  
“Well, Ward just knocked out a guard,” he said as May walked over to the screen staring as there were walls of mathematical formula’s and a very strange looking design.   
“That’s very strange,” May said, before quickly returning to the table screen.   
Mick heart pounded as he watched Ward realize there was a timer that required input from the unconscious guard. “I can’t watch anymore, his running is going to make me sick.”   
He turned to see May standing firmly with her eyes closed, clearly listening to the earpiece. “Amador is clear!” Jemma’s voice echoed over the intercom.   
“Cool,” Mick smiled as May frowned. “Not cool then?”   
“I’m going prep the Bus for take off, the others should be back within the hour.” May walked out without another word. 

Mick made his way to the lounge to see Amador willingly returning to the containment room, while Fitz and Jemma sit down at the bar. “That was pretty intense,” Mick said as Fitz scoffed.  
“Gross, intense, nearly deadly,” Jemma grimaced.   
“Huh, sounds like field work,” Mick teased as Fitz scowled.   
“Shut up,” he grunted as Jemma glanced at the two boys.   
“Why so snippy?” She smiled curiously.   
“Fitz was complaining about field work being so uncontrollable last night,” Mick started.  
“Ey,” Fitz interrupted. “I see where you’re going with this, and it’s still different.”   
“How so?” Mick asked with a snarky tone.  
“It just is,” Fitz grunted once more as he fixed a drink.   
“Oh you’ll get used to all excitement,” Jemma cheered as she poured her own drink. “Want anything?”   
“Nah,” Mick said as he smiled at the two of them. “I’ve got to be sober so I can spare with May at our next stop.”   
“Really? Care if we watch?” Jemma asked with a grin.   
“I’d put money on May,” Fitz teased.   
“Seriously?” Mick frowned.  
“I know you’ve got powers, but May is a legend!” Fitz grinned. “You don’t get the name Cavalry for nothing.”   
“Yeah, thanks Fitz,” Mick shook his head as they laughed.


	5. Girl in the Flower Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and his team investigate a strange kidnapping, while Skye’s secrets get exposed putting everything on the line.

Mick landed flat on his back on the sparring mats sprawled across the cargo hold. Sweat poured from his body, his muscles ached, so badly he wanted to quit. He looked up to see May shaking her head in disappointment. “The way Coulson talks about you, I thought you’d be much better than this.”   
Mick glared at her, wincing slightly as he struggled to his feet. “If it weren’t for these stupid wristbands, I could really show you my moves,” he called out loudly, knowing Fitz and Simmons we’re watching from the lab.   
“Aren’t you supposed to keep the powers quiet?” May asked as she took a fighting stance, balanced wide spread, awaiting for Mick to make a move.   
“Yeah, but they’re a huge part of my fighting skills,” Mick groaned, taking a much less balanced, heavily leaning on his back leg.   
“And that’s why Coulson wanted you to train with me,” May dodged Mick’s swing, sweeping Mick’s back leg, leaving him crashing on the floor once more, then a quick tag with her fist to his chest.   
“I think I’d rather spar with Ward,” Mick glowered.   
“You just want to hit him because of Skye,” May taunted as Mick’s eyes widened.   
“What?” Mick huffed as he struggled trying to convince himself to stand upright just to be knocked down again.   
“Don’t act so surprised. You might be able to keep it from her, but that’s only because she doesn’t want to see it,” May said as Mick continued to glare.   
“We’re just friends!” Mick called as May smirked.   
“Whatever you say,” May took her stance once more, then taunted Mick by motioning for him to try.   
He moved quickly, kicking high, only for May to back step. He then swung his right arm forward, she dodged, spinning around him, clearly toying with him. He kicked once again, this time she caught his leg, and using that momentum to flip him, landing on his chest. He slammed his hands on the mat, sweat pouring from his face.   
“I think we’re done for the day,” May teased as she grabbed one of the bottles of water she had on the hood of the Jeep.   
“I can go one more round,” Mick lied as his muscles trembled as he managed to bring himself to his knees.   
“I don’t think so. Besides, I’m tired of winning,” May smirked as she tossed the other bottle to Mick. 

They made their way upstairs, pausing only behind Coulson who had been watching Ward and Skye playing Battleship. “How’d the training go?” Coulson asked smirking at the bruises forming on Mick’s face and arms.   
“Kid is useless without his powers,” May said as she looked at Skye curiously.   
“Well, he’ll get there,” Coulson said with a grin.   
“Not if she kills me first,” Mick sneered as May smiled.   
“What about her?” May asked gesturing to Skye.   
“She’s fitting in quite well,” Coulson smiled.   
“If you both don’t mind, I’m hitting the showers,” Mick said in annoyance.   
“Wash behind your ears, you’re looking kind of green,” Coulson teased as Mick reached behind his head, deciding not to flip the bird as bad as he wanted, rather rubbing the sweat from his hair. 

His shower was cut short by the mission alert, so he quickly got dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a tee, then ran upstairs. Coulson hadn’t already started the briefing, just pulled up a picture of an Asian looking man, with everyone else around the holotable.   
“Still got some soap in you hair,” Coulson teased as Mick shook his head with a grin.   
“This is Chan Ho Yin. He’s a struggling street performer until a few years ago, when Mr. Chan began to exhibit moderate pyrokinetic abilities.”  
“Awe, you’re not alone in the world with your powers,” Skye teased as Mick nodded and rolled his eyes with a grin, taking his place on the other side of Jemma.   
“How’d he get his powers?” Fitz asked.  
“It’s still under investigation,” Coulson paused briefly looking over the team. “But Chan did live near the decommissioned Wan Tai Nuclear Plant when it caught fire. To our knowledge, no other nearby residents have exhibited similar traits.”  
“So how did we find out about him?” Jemma questioned.   
“An agent saw him lighting lanterns,” May stared at Mick with a you know who it was glance.  
“So, what’s wrong with that?” Skye asked as Mick smirked.   
“It was with his pinky,” Mick said as Skye seemed quite impressed.   
“That’d do it,” Ward said with a smirk.   
“We told him to keep his abilities under wraps. He’s been on The Index ever since,” Coulson said as the smile left Mick’s face, which caught Skye’s attention.   
“What’s The Index?” She asked harshly as Mick frowned and stared at the floor.   
“It’s a list of people with powers that Shield watches,” he replied solemnly.   
“Not just people, but items too,” Jemma added.   
“Wait? What?” Skye said smiling as if she found treasure. “How many people are on that list?”   
May scoffed, “Not many.”  
“He doesn’t seem to happy about that,” Skye pointed at Mick.   
“Cause I was on the list,” Mick grunted.  
“Can we drop the list?” Coulson asked trying to refocus the team. “It’s really just there to protect those individuals.”  
“Or terminate them,” Mick said callously.   
“That’s only in extreme cases,” Ward added.   
“How do you know when those cases show up?” Skye asked as Mick turned away, and everyone glanced around the room unwilling to answer.   
“Well that’s drastic with a side of creepy,” Skye stayed sarcastically. “How are they monitored? Tapped phone lines, satellite surveillance, body probes in dark, unpleasant places?”  
Coulson, Ward, and May kept a straight face while Jemma and Fitz grimaced, all the while Mick chuckled.   
“Body probes?” Fitz said sarcastically. “Shield doesn’t do that,” he sounded quite confident, until he looked around at Coulson and Ward’s straight faces. “Do we?”   
“Methods vary,” Coulson said with a stone expression, only for Fitz to shiver with a grimace.   
“Usually surveillance, in some cases you get a tail,” Mick said breaking the tension, met by a nod from Coulson.   
“Back to the point,” Coulson took in a deep breath. “Mr. Chan was low risk. He was assigned a case agent who checked in with him every few days.”   
May then began messing with the holotable, which blacked out the screen behind Coulson. “That’s how we found out he was missing,” Coulson finished as the image of a recon team scouting a messy apartment opened, with an older Asian Agent standing in the center.   
May began speaking a foreign language, and the man answer, while Mick glanced curiously at Jemma and Fitz hoping for an answer as to what they were saying. They replied with a shrug as Mick looked at Ward, who only shook his head.   
“Team, this is Agent Kwan,” Coulson said, before turning his glance back to the screen. “Chan Ho Yin’s case agent.”   
The man politely waved at the team, and they returned the favor.   
“What can you tell us?” May asked sharply.   
“Not much, I’m afraid,” Agent Kwan sounded exasperated. “Chan is a magician, so at first I thought he’d made himself disappear.”  
“That’s a bit far fetched, Magic isn’t real,” Fitz muttered.  
Coulson glanced at Fitz who stared at the table and bit his lip nervously. “The file says you’d caught him violating his Index Agreement before.”  
Kwan nodded as he continued to rummage through the apartment. “On two separate occasions,” Kwan looked up with annoyance on his face. “Claimed we were hampering his artistic expression.”   
“Artistic expression? More like con game,” Ward mumbled, only to receive an angry glance from Coulson.   
“Be that as it may,” Agent Kwan smiled. “Last night, he was taken by professionals. The only thing they left behind was this scrap of aluminized material.” He held up a shimmering piece of cloth in an evidence bag.   
“Fireproof clothing?” Jemma asked, leaning forward, hoping to see the image better.   
“So they knew about his powers?” Ward asked.   
“Yes, and we think we know why,” Agent Kwan laid the bag on the table beside his screen. “Over the last few days tech division discovered a crack into our data stream. It’s the same cyber punks who hacked us before.”  
Immediately Mick looked over to Skye who now had her head hung nervously. “Somehow, they got in again. It’s the Rising Tide.” Kwan’s word brought stares and silence into the mission room.   
Coulson ended the call, dismissing the team, and giving Skye a follow me glare. Ward and May followed behind with a very stern look plastered on their faces.   
“You don’t think?” Jemma started as Mick shook his head.   
“No, she wouldn’t do that,” Mick said firmly.   
“How well do you really know her?” Fitz asked as Mick raised an eyebrow.   
“Enough to know she didn’t do it,” Mick walked away without another word.   
“Oh no, you’re not getting involved in this,” May caught him before he could walk up the spiral stairs.   
“Someone has to defend her,” Mick had a stern tone.   
“Then let her S.O. do it,” May said just as stern.   
“What if he doesn’t trust her?” Mick snapped.   
“Then that’s on her,” May stared stoically, stepping between Mick and the stairs. “You’re too close to this Bellouve. You need to step back.”   
Mick took in a deep breath, then a step back. Maybe May was right. He rubbed his face before shaking his head. “Then how to I make this stop?”   
“You just need to refocus your mind,” May said as if it was extremely simple.   
“I thought I was focused,” Mick groaned.   
“It’s not going to take away your feelings, but you’ll certainly be able to control them better with discipline,” May said as Mick nodded.   
“Then you can train me in this too?” Mick looked up at her.   
“I can try,” May smirked. 

It wasn’t long before Mick joined Jemma and Fitz in the mission room, where Skye was working on something quite diligently. He shook his head, trying to keep his mind on the mission rather than how beautiful she looked while focused.   
“How much longer?” Coulson entered the room, clearly still angry.   
“Almost AC,” Skye said, followed by a few more clicks.   
“She’s identified the remote access Trojan and the infected endpoint,” Fitz started then took a breath.  
“Yeah, and she’s searching for a TCP to correlate the hypertext with signature information and then,” Simmons picked up as if they were sharing a thought process.   
“And then she’s in?” Mick finished curiously as Coulson chuckled.   
“So you understood that?” Coulson teased.   
“Not a word,” Mick smiled, then glanced at Ward, nodding in agreement.   
“Done,” Skye said proudly. “Hacker is in Austin, Texas.” She seemed rather bothered by this, but only briefly.   
“Got a name for me?” Coulson asked as Skye shook her head.   
“Just the cafe he was working out of,” she said as Coulson glanced curiously. “But I will run a check to see if any credit card charges from that day match up with any known hackers.”   
A brief pause, followed by a few beeps coming from Skye’s tablet. “Got something I take it?” Ward asked as Skye streamed her screen to the monitor.   
“Miles Lydon?” Mick said curiously, which caused Skye to look up at him nervously.   
“You know him?” Coulson turned to Mick.   
“Yeah, ran into him a few years ago while I was chasing Wren Hightower,” Mick said as Skye’s eyes widened.   
“Yeah, he’s an amazing hacker. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard of him,” Skye said as Coulson raised a brow.   
“He infiltrated the Kremlin,” Jemma sounded quite impressed.   
“Yeah, the picture of, uh, Putin shirtless on horseback, that was his hack,” Fitz added as he and Jemma began to chuckle.  
“Sounds like an upstanding guy. It’s also his back that got Chan inducted,” Ward grunted, met by a nod from Mick.   
“Sounds like we know where to start,” Coulson said sternly. “May.”   
“Already taken care of,” May said with a smile.   
“What about Chan?” Skye sounded nervous.   
“They have a team on the ground there already,” Coulson stated. “So we’ll go find Mr. Lydon, and see what he can tell us.” 

It didn’t take long before the Bus touched down in Austin. Ward, Coulson, May, and Skye went to search for Lydon, leaving Mick with Fitz and Simmons to monitor for any movements on any of Lydon’s accounts. Like any great hacker, the man seemed to cover every step with a fine tooth comb. “So you dealt with this guy before?” Fitz asked as he looked up from his tablet.   
“Yeah, he was one of Wren’s trusted guys,” Mick sighed. “Dude could crack just about anything.”   
“Like Skye?” Jemma asked as Mick raised a brow.   
“On par for sure,” Mick said looking over his tablet.   
“That means we probably won’t find anything huh?” Jemma asked as Mick looked up once more.   
“If Skye can track him, then we can follow her lead,” Fitz said confidently. 

They worked silently for a few moments before the comms buzzed, showing Coulson calling the Bus. “What’s wrong, Boss?” Mick answered.  
“Do you have a track on Skye’s location?”   
“No? I thought she was supposed to be with May?” Jemma answered as she quickly pulled up the GPS system.   
“She was, then sometime after Skye left the diner, she gave May the slip,” Coulson said as Fitz took over on the desk.   
“I see May, but she looks to be in a residential area, no businesses anywhere,” Fitz said as Mick began to grow frustrated, more than likely the same as Coulson.   
“I’ve got Skye and Lydon. You we’re going to need the team,” May’s voice came over the comms.   
“You heard her, load up in the SUV and head to her location,” Coulson said.   
“How fun!” Jemma said with a smile, as Mick simply stared at the map curiously.   
“Fun,” he muttered. “Right.” 

Mick followed Coulson into the apartment to see May glaring at Skye who wore a very concerned and remorseful expression. Once May noticed Mick, she switched places with Coulson and pulled Mick towards the door. “You need to tell me now if you knew anything about this,” May was seething.   
“This what?” Mick stared blankly.   
“So you’re not covering for her?”   
“Covering what?” Mick snapped. “I’m still not sure what’s going on here.”   
“So you didn’t know about Skye’s boyfriend?”   
Mick’s eyes widened. He let out a painful sigh, then stared at the floor. Then looked back up to May. “No,” Mick shook his head in disbelief. “She wouldn’t,” he refused to believe that.   
“May, see what you can get out of our little hacker friend,” Coulson said as May nodded. “Help Ward go through this stuff.”   
“Yes, Sir,” Mick said breathing out the pain in his chest. He walked over to Ward, glancing at Skye, in disbelief. He tried not to eves drop on Coulson’s lecture, but it was quite hard considering how loud he was. She was also quite apologetic.   
Mick rummaged through a drawer back to back with Ward as the only noise was Fitz and Simmons typing. Coulson walked passed them into the room where May had Lydon. “You look rough,” Ward turned his head toward Mick.   
“Just a bit concerned,” Mick said as Ward nodded in agreement.   
“You two were friends before, right?” Ward asked as Mick scoffed.   
“I thought we were,” Mick sighed.   
“Gather all the evidence and secure the prisoners. We got what we were looking for here. We’re going to Hong Kong,” Coulson’s tone spoke volumes about his state of mind. Mick hadn’t seen Coulson so mad in many years.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with Skye. She was my trainee,” Ward patted Mick’s shoulder before walking over to her with cuffs.   
“Guys, I’m so sorry,” Skye said as Ward brought her outside.   
Mick shook his head, looking at a small book tucked under the couch where Skye had been. He reached down opening it up, seeing for transaction receipts with large amounts of money on them. “Coming?” Jemma asked as Mick nodded. He’d give this over to Coulson when they returned to the Bus. 

Mick walked up to Coulson’s office, seeing him propped up watching the feed of Lydon and Skye in the holding room. “What, coming to tell me you’re leaving?”   
“No,” Mick said firmly as Coulson smirked, then noticed the notebook in Mick’s hand.   
“Taking notes then?” Coulson asked.  
“Not mine,” Mick said coldly, looking up at the monitor. “It’s his.”   
Coulson opened the book, seeing the four receipts. “Where did you find these?”   
“They were under the couch,” Mick said as Coulson looked at him curiously. “Saw it when we were leaving.”   
“Get these to Fitz and Simmons to verify the accounts belong to our guy, and use your discretion,” Coulson smiled, met by a nod from Mick.   
It didn’t take long to verify the accounts, which brought a smile to Mick’s face. “You want to handle this one, or can I?” Mick asked Ward showing him the blacked out folder’s contents.   
“As her SO, I want to, but I’m sure you want to as well,” Ward teased.   
“As her friend, yes. I want her to know the scum she’s dating is a complete fraud,” Mick said. “So why don’t we go together?”   
“You sure?” Ward asked with a raised brow.   
“Good cop, bad cop,” Mick smirked. “Always wanted to play that game on someone.”   
“Sounds fair,” Ward said. “I’m bad cop though.”   
“Yeah, with your people skills, I’d have a hard time believing you to be nice,” Mick teased as Ward chuckled. 

They walked together into the holding room, both Mick and Ward wearing the same stoic expression.  
“I always knew you shouldn’t be trusted,” Lydon growled.   
“Funny, I’m the trusted one here and you’re the prisoner,” Mick sneered.   
“More like a traitor to the cause,” Lydon glared.   
“Traitor? Really?” Mick smirked, as Ward stepped forward with the folder in hand. “How about we give you one chance to come clean about who the traitor really is.”   
“Or we’ll just show her ourselves,” Ward said coldly.   
“I’d never betray the Rising Tide!” Lydon barked as Ward shrugged.  
“There went your chance,” Ward said setting the folder in front of Skye, then pulls out the four pieces of paper, laying them out for her to see them clearly.  
“So much for your precious information is free crap,” Mick sneered as Ward rolled his eyes.   
“See your boyfriend here made a few deposits, all totaling up to one million dollars,” Ward stepped back as Skye stared at the receipts in disbelief.   
“What?” She snapped, if her stare could kill, then Lydon would’ve been dead three times over.   
“What a catch,” Mick glowered, as Skye looked at Ward and Mick apologetically.   
“Look I can explain!” Lydon cried out.   
“Good luck,” Ward and Mick said simultaneously.   
“Did you sell information?” Skye growled furiously. Lydon seemed to debate on how to answer, refusing to say a word. “Answer me!” 

Ward began to crack his knuckles, which much to Mick’s surprise was quite intimidating. “Yes or no?” Skye demanded as Lydon shifted nervously in his chair.   
“Yes, but,” his words were cut off by Skye’s attempt to lunge at him.   
“Oh you are so dead!” She yelled continuing to fight her restraints. “Why? What the heck were you thinking?”   
“It was a million dollars! A million dollars,” Lydon kept repeating as if it would calm the rage in Skye’s eyes. “It would change my life, our lives.  
Both Mick and Ward stare at Skye curiously waiting for some kind of reaction. Her face remained the same, rage burning in her eyes.   
“Plus that woman was harmless,” Lydon said deflated. “I looked into it.”  
“No one with good intentions pays that kind of money for information. Did you ever think about that?” Skye snapped as Mick and Ward looked at each other curiously.   
“Of course I did. I never would have done it if I thought,” Lydon started only to have Ward interrupt.  
“Who is the woman you referred to?”  
“A fan of the Rising Tide, some rich girl in a flower dress.” Lydon explained. “She knew all about me, said I had a gift. She thought people like us deserved more.”  
“Oh, you deserve more,” Skye grunted.   
“She pointed me to a Chinese .S.H.I.E.L.D. feed, wanted me to crack it,” Lydon said exasperated.  
“You thought that was harmless?” Mick sneered.   
“I checked the data stream, it didn’t seem like anything you and I hadn’t already put out there, Skye,” Lydon smiled. “And I traced the account where the money came from to make sure it wasn’t some evil corporation. It was just an Eco-Research lab. Otherwise, I would never,” he was cut off by Ward.  
“What kind of Ecological research?”   
“Odd things, insects, some study with centipedes,” Lydon said curiously as Ward and Mick stared at each other. “What’s more harmless than that?”  
“Not as smart as you thought you were,” Mick glowered as he followed Ward out. 

Coulson was already in the mission room when Ward and Mick arrived. “So it was Centipede?” Coulson asked as Mick nodded.   
“First LA, now Hong Kong. Just what are we dealing with here Sir?” Ward asked as Coulson frowned.   
“International, well-financed, interested in creating a super solider. Let’s hope finding Mr. Chan will provide some answers. Using the account information Mr. Lydon gave us, S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q. believes he’s being held here,” Coulson pointed at a map displayed on the monitor.   
“Any ideas what Centipede wants with Chan?” May asked with a frown.   
That’s hard to say, but Simmons thinks that considering he’s pyrokinetic,” Fitz turned to Simmons.   
“There’s a good chance his genetics could stabilize the Extremis element of the Centipede serum,” she explained as Fitz made a ball out of his hands.   
“To keep their test subjects from going.”   
“Boom!” Jemma interrupted Fitz, while Fitz mimicked and explosion with his hands  
“If Mr. Chan is Centipede’s lab rat, we need to get there before the experiment’s over,” Coulson said in exasperation. 

Mick was finished tucking his clip and saber under his coat, with Ward in the lab gearing up as well, when Coulson walked in.   
“Sorry, only one of you gets to go,” Coulson said as the boys eyed each other. “Guy with powers, probably should bring our guy with powers.”   
This made Mick smile. “Sorry, looks like you drew the short straw this time,” Mick smiled.   
“I can hold down the fort,” Ward said. “This time. Good luck.” Ward held out his hand as if they could arm wrestle in mid air, Mick reached up grabbing Ward’s hand. And with a nod, Mick climbed into the back of Jeep. 

May parked about a block away, as not to draw any attention to themselves. “Be discrete,” Coulson eyed Mick in the rear view.   
“Yes Sir,” Mick saluted with two fingers from his forehead.   
“Let’s go,” Coulson lead the way. They met up with Agent Kwan’s team, and Coulson quickly began explaining the plan. May motioned for Mick to follow her.   
“Want a ride?” Mick teased as he looked up the side of the building.   
“Absolutely not,” May smiled, aiming her grappling hook.   
“Fine then,” Mick teased. “Race you then!” Mick shot a web from each wrist, then began sprinting up the building. Mick watched as May’s hook blasted past him, landing on the roof. It was quickly followed by May in tow. After reaching the roof, Mick frowned.   
“No fair, you didn’t tell me it was automated!” Mick fussed.   
“You didn’t ask,” May grinned as they waited for Coulson and Kwan to reach the roof. 

It was clear no one expected anyone to break in from the roof, as there were no guards anywhere in sight. They made their way through the empty corridors with Fitz and Jemma guiding them over the comms. They reached a heavy steel door, when May pulled out a heat scanner.   
“We’ve got signatures on the other side of the door,” she said folding the machine and placing it back on her belt.   
“I love this part,” Coulson smiled as he pulled a small cylinder explosive from his pocket, placing it just above the handle. He turned it, before the four backed away, then a small explosion.   
May kicked the door open, two guards lunged at her, she punched one, Mick kicked the other, sending him flipping over a strange looking machine.   
“Ah, Agent Kwan, it’s you,” Chan said as Coulson and Kwan walked over toward him.   
“We’re here to get you out,” Kwan said as he began to unlatch Chan.   
“What is all of this stuff?” Mick asked as he stared at the computer screens and empty vials.   
“Nothing good,” May responded.   
The doors then all slammed shut on their own. Mick turned to see Coulson take down a lab technician, then Kwan standing with a horrified face, before fire burned through his chest.   
“Coulson!” Mick called out as Coulson ran to Mick and May’s side, with a large fireball changing him.   
Mick tried shooting webs at Chan, only for him to burn them upon impact, while Coulson called for backup. Chan then threw several fireballs at the steel racks Coulson and May had ducked behind.   
“Chan! We can save you!” Coulson cried out.  
“I’ve already done that!” Chan called out. “I’ve melted my shackles, now I’m a free man!”   
May then began speaking a foreign language, which Mick assumed was Chinese, only for Chan to laugh.   
“So we’re good right?” Coulson asked as Mick pulled him backwards with a web line as a fireball slammed into the rack, melting it.   
“I take that as a no!” Mick huffed.   
“There’s no going back from this!” May yelled.   
“Chan may have gone back, but I’m not Chan anymore! I’ll be forever Scorch!” Chan called out furiously, sending more fireballs at the team.   
“Oh crap, they gave him a name,” Coulson groaned.   
“Are they getting the doors unlocked?” May asked as Mick and Coulson scurried around fireballs, from Chan.   
“Any minute now!” Coulson said quite flustered. “I hope.”   
“Did his file say anything about him being psychotic?” Mick asked as Coulson glanced at him, shaking his head.   
“Nope, that’s new,” Coulson replied, loading his dentrotoxin pistol. “Think you can get me a clear shot?” Coulson asked as Mick shrugged. “If I can hit him, he’ll wake up in a Shield facially.”  
“Waking up is optional at this point,” May replied.   
“Everyone deserves a chance,” Mick ducked under a fireball when he tried to get a feel for the area. “But maybe he’s burned that one.”  
“Oh hah hah,” Coulson smiled as May scowled.   
“Don’t encourage that,” May growled.   
Mick followed May’s mark, drawing the attention of Chan, only for him to realize the trap, shielding himself with a wall of fire, melting every shot Coulson fired.  
“Where are we on those doors?” May yelled as Mick drew his pistol, firing at Chan to keep him from launching more fire at Coulson.   
Chan screamed in agony as his flesh continued to burn under the heavy usage of his ability, but refused to relent his assault.   
“I’m out!” Mick called out ducking behind a pillar as fire flickered around him at incredible heat.   
“Doors are open!” Coulson yelled as Mick turned to see Chan escaping.   
“Our guy’s on the run!” Mick said running to Coulson’s side.   
“Great,” Coulson groaned.   
“You know those tranquilizers were his last chance, right?” May asked as Coulson’s face contorted, before landing on a frown.   
“Yeah,” he sighed. “Now it’s time for damage control.”   
“What’s the plan?” Mick huffed, bolstering his pistol.   
Coulson reached up, tapping his earpiece. “Fitz, Simmons. Do we have control of the computers?”   
“Not exactly, but we can see them,” Jemma replied.   
“Uncuff Miles, we’re going to need his help. We need to route Chan’s explosion through the vents in the ceiling or it’ll destroy the whole block,” Coulson’s plan was odd, but seemed to be decent.   
“And how to we stun Chan long enough to escape?” May asked.  
“With these,” Coulson picked up two syringes, handing them to May. “We better start moving before he overheats on his own.” 

There was screaming down the hallway, and nothing but ash and scorch marks when Coulson and the team arrived.   
“Mr. Chan, I didn’t really want to hurt you,” Coulson said calmly. “But you haven’t really left us a choice. Mick now!”   
Mick started launching webbing at Chan, causing him to block it with his fire, leaving himself completely open to May slipping behind him. She quickly slammed the needles into Chan’s shoulders, then pushed the liquid through. Chan fell to his knees, with a look of agony.   
“We need to move,” Coulson urged as they sprinted for the stair well.   
Mick was quite surprised to see Ward and Skye outside the building when they finally escaped. His happiness was short lived when the explosion shook the ground, blowing out the windows of the lab with the force, but the flames flying high into the night sky.   
“If it’s any consolation, Skye managed to steal a few files,” Ward said as Coulson stared at the building, his face looked of regret.   
“It wasn’t much, but it’s at least a start in tracking Centipede,” Skye tried to cheer him up with a smile.   
“Maybe,” Coulson sighed.  
“We can’t save them all Boss,” Mick grimaced.  
“Especially not from themselves,” Ward added.   
Coulson looked at the two of them, then at Skye. “You can if you get to them soon enough.”   
Mick pondered that thought the entire ride back to the Bus. Could he have saved Wren all those years ago? What about Jake? Maybe even Reigns?   
Much to everyone’s surprised he joined May and Ward at the bar in the lounge, and actually drank. “You never drink,” Ward noticed as Mick downed the double shot. “Are you sure you should be doubling?”   
“Two numbers I hate changing have changed,” Mick said with remorse. “My body count went up, and my friend count went down.”   
“You think we’re going to lose Skye?” Ward asked.   
“I really don’t know,” Mick handed the glass back to May who shot him a curious glance. No sooner than she picked up the bottle Coulson passed by alone.   
“Huh,” Ward peaked around the corner shaking his head.   
“Hit me again,” Mick groaned as May smirked.   
“Don’t count her out yet,” May seemed fairly confident, but still poured the shots.   
Mick lifted his cup, pausing we he caught her out the corner of his eye, standing behind Ward nervously.   
“So I’m going to Coulson’s office now. I figured you might want to be there, being my SO and all,” her tone was just as nervous as her mannerisms.   
“I’m off the clock,” Ward drank his shot without even a glance.   
“Right,” Skye bit her bottom lip then closed her eyes shaking her head. She started to walk away when Mick sighed.   
“You can save them if you get to them early enough, right?” Mick asked, looking at May for approval. May shook her head with a unsurprised grin. The then motioned for Mick to go. He quickly downed his shot before following after Skye. By the time he reached Coulson’s office, the door was closed. He could hear Coulson’s loud tone but couldn’t make out the words.   
His head was spinning, perhaps he shouldn’t have had the second double. He leaned against the wall until things fell quiet. The door to the office opened as Coulson stared at Mick curiously. “Eavesdropping?”   
“No, following your advice,” Mick said as Coulson half smiled, then passed by. 

Mick saw the tech band around Skye’s wrist and the tears in her eyes. “So you’re staying?”   
“Yeah,” Skye wiped her eyes. “As long as they’ll have me,”   
“I was so mad earlier,” Mick said, only to see Skye look down in shame. “Not because of why you think.”  
“So you didn’t think I was a traitor?”  
“No,” Mick said as Skye looked up at him, wiping her eyes once more. “I was mad because I thought we the kind of friends that told each other everything.”   
“I’m sorry,” Skye sighed.   
“Then it hit me,” Mick knelt down by her. “I wasn’t honest with you in LA, and you weren’t honest with me either. We were just two people in a coffee shop talking over Recluse.”   
Skye chuckled, “Yeah, that we were.”   
“Let’s start fresh, no secrets this time,” Mick held out his hand. “I’m Mick Bellouve, I work for SHIELD and have the ability to shoot webs from my wrists, and occasionally I don a costume and go by Recluse.”  
“Sounds fair,” Skye stood up with a smile. “I go by Skye, because I refuse to use the name my adoptive parents gave me. Don’t ask, I won’t tell you. I am hoping to work for Shield, and maybe find out about my real parents along the way.”   
“It’s nice to meet you Skye,” the two shook hands and for the first time, Mick felt as if they were simply just friends.


	6. F.Z.Z.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Scout Leader in Pennsylvania dies to a freak lightning strike, that left him mysteriously floating in air. Phil Coulson and his team are sent in to investigate.

Mick watched as Fitz continued to tinker with the Night Night pistol, clearly growing more frustrated with Ward’s unappreciation of it. “I don’t understand why he keeps bloody rejecting it!”  
“Let me see it Fitz,” Mick said trying not to laugh. Mick picked it up, sighted it a few times and shrugged. Everything felt fine to him. “I don’t know, maybe Ward is just picky about his guns?”  
“Picky is an understatement!” Fitz barked, as Mick set down the gun, walking over to see Skye covering her amusement with the screen.  
“What are you so smiley about?” Mick asked as she glanced up at him.  
“None of your business!” She teased, pulling the screen down so Mick couldn’t see.  
Ward walked in and picked up the pistol, sighting it just as Mick had just done. He then held out the pistol, staring at it, contemplating.  
“Nope, still an ounce off,” Ward sighed before setting the gun down.  
“Seriously?” Skye exclaimed as Ward looked over at her, clearly still upset.  
“One ounce can make a huge difference,” he started. “It’s the difference between success and failure. When you’re on a roof-top with a fifteen mile per hour wind, your target is five hundred yards away.”  
“But we have rifles for that,” Fitz interjected, only for Ward to glare, not just his normal glare, but in an intimidating manner.  
“Just lose the ounce,” Ward set the pistol down before walking out of the room.  
“Huh,” Mick frowned. “Someone clearly woke up in the wrong side of the plane this morning.”  
“Lose the bloody ounce,” Fitz grumbled. “Oh, I’m agent Grant Ward, I can shoot the legs of a bloody flea off from five hundred yards away.” His mocking tone was quite amusing that both Mick and Skye laughed.  
“As long as the wind isn’t blowing,” Fitz sounded like himself.  
“That’s the Skye I like to remember,” Mick said as she closed her laptop.  
“It’s been quite a while since we’ve heard you laugh like that,” Fitz said as Skye nodded.  
“It’s hard to have fun when you’re stuck in the doghouse,” Skye’s smile faded.  
“You can only apologize so many times Skye,” Mick said as Fitz nodded in agreement.  
“I know,” she sighed. “I’ve been working hard to memorize every protocol! I’ve been following every order, I even say sir when I respond to him!”  
“Wow,” Mick chuckled as Skye hit him playfully.  
“I’m even wearing this tag,” Skye held out her right arm.  
“I don’t know what else he expects of you,” Fitz said sympathetically.  
“I know I lied, but I was just trying to protect my boyfriend,” Skye said as Mick frowned.  
“Ex-boyfriend,” Mick interjected as Skye playfully rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“We all make mistakes,” Fitz leaned on this workstation.  
“At least with Miles there were no head games,” Skye sounded remorseful. “Nothing passive aggressive, but with Ward it’s so,” she trailed off in her frustration.  
“You were similar, you were on the same wavelength,” Mick said as she smiled and nodded.  
“Much like we are,” Fitz said as he motioned between himself and Skye, without her noticing.  
“Yeah!” She exclaimed as Fitz smiled. “You and Jemma are the best team because you’re psychically linked!”  
Fitz’s face fell as Mick smirked. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”  
“Sure it is,” Mick patted Fitz’s shoulders when the heard someone walking down the hallway.  
“Was Ward in here?” She asked seeing the pistol out on the desk.  
“Yeah,” Mick replied.  
“What’s he say about the Night Night gun?” She asked happily.  
“It’s still off by an ounce,” Fitz rolled his eyes.  
“Of course,” Jemma scoffed as she picked up the pistol examining it. “I’m Agent Grant Ward, and I can rupture your spleen with my left pinkie,” she also had a highly amusing mockery voice, which caused everyone to laugh.  
“That’s so spot on!” Skye cheered.  
“I’d hate to see how you guys talk about me behind my back,” Mick smiled.  
“Oh you know we don’t do that,” Jemma smiled politely.  
“Ey, we’d just say it to your face,” Fitz smiled as they all laughed once more.  
“What’s so funny?” Ward asked, as the room fell silent.  
“Oh it’s just poor silly Fitz left a dummy round in the pistol,” Jemma said with a coy grin, handing the pistol to Ward. “Should be proper now.”  
He sighted quickly, contemplated briefly, then handed it back. “Great, thanks.” He looked as they all smiled. “Get your gear together, we have a mission.” With that he was gone.  
Mick waited a few seconds before speaking. “I’m Grant Ward, I can’t stand fun, or the sound of laughter. I’d rather be serious and grumpy all the time,” Mick’s mockery voice clearly needed work as everyone seemed unimpressed.  
“Maybe you should leave the jokes to us,” Fitz teased as he patted Mick on the back. 

They drove to a deep wooded camp site, in Wrigley, Pennsylvania. The sight brought back old memories of Mick’s camping trips with his best friend, Jerren, back from their teenage years. The smell of scorched wood, mixing with a strong acidic smell. “Troop Leader’s name was Adam Cross,” Coulson began informing them as they looked around the vacant campsite. “Apparently he said he heard something in the woods, went to check it out. That’s where the electrostatic anomaly occurred.”  
“What I don’t understand is, usually, they’re caused by a massive electrical storm,” Fitz sounded quite annoyed to be out in the field.  
“But there wasn’t a storm within a thousand miles of here last night,” Jemma said looking around curiously.  
“I don’t think it was a lightning strike, sounded like it had quite an unusual side effect,” Coulson said as he walked over to May and Mick were was examining the truck.  
“Looks like the battery went straight through the hood,” May said as Mick scratched his head, staring at the burned hole in the side of the frame, and the large hole in the hood.  
“Where’d it go though?” Mick asked he and May tried guessing the trajectory.  
“Found the battery!” Ward called out from thirty foot away.  
“Holy crap,” Mick straightened up, seeing both Ward and Skye kneeling in the distance.  
“That’s one heck of a blast,” Coulson muttered as they walked over to see the battery still smoking.  
“What do you think could cause something like this?” Coulson glanced and May, while Mick knelt down, poking the battery with his saber.  
“You’re like a little kid,” Coulson teased as Mick shrugged.  
“I don’t want to just touch it, it may burn me,” Mick grinned as Skye called out for them.  
Mick stared at the man floating in mid air, lifelessly. It was quite terrifying, as the fear was permanently etched on the man’s face.  
“This is so sad,” Jemma said as she eased closer to the man. “And yet, quite amazing.”  
Fitz didn’t seem quite as amused by this as Jemma was.  
“Do we have any idea’s how this happened?” Coulson asked, keeping a very skeptical look on his face, as well as a good distance between himself and the body.  
Fitz and Simmons stared at each other momentarily, then began speaking at the same time making everything they said sound like more science gibberish than words.  
“Stop,” Coulson held out his hands motioning for a time out. “I can’t handle all of the back and fourth. Just one at a time please.” He glanced at Simmons.  
“I have no idea,” Jemma said as Coulson then turned to Fitz.  
“Uh,” Fitz nervously stared at his screen. “No clue, Sir.”  
“Seems like some freak natural event or a high powered weapon maybe,” Ward looked over the body as Skye continued to follow his every movement.  
“What about someone from the Index?” She glanced between Coulson and Mick.  
“Know of anyone Bellouve?” Coulson asked as Mick tried to go through the known subjects on the list.  
“None that I know of, Boss,” Mick frowned.  
“That we know of. I’ll contact Agent Blake at S.H.I.E.L.D. H.Q., have him check it out,” Coulson frowned at the thought of involving more agents. “Whoever or whatever is responsible, we can’t let this happen again.”  
Jemma eased closer, examining the man’s head, clearly intrigued by her findings.  
“Come get a look at his forehead!” Jemma seemed to be onto something. “Look at that endothelial discoloration.”  
“Yeah,” Fitz noted as he kept his distance. “It’s same dispersal pattern as the strike on the truck.”  
“Could be an entry wound that cauterized immediately,” she jumped backwards as the body dropped to the ground.  
“What did you do?” Coulson asked as Jemma backed away slowly.  
“I didn’t do anything Sir,” Jemma said as Coulson stared between Jemma and the corpse.  
“Freaky,” Fitz said with a nervous expression.  
“Freaky indeed,” Jemma said.  
“Ward, Bellouve, we need to get the body back to the Bus,” Coulson patted the two boy’s on the shoulder as he walked by. 

Mick stood watching as Jemma was clearly very impressed with her research. “Help me with that scanner please,” Jemma asked as Mick grabbed the device, following Jemma as she slowly walked around the body with her end.  
“Isn’t this more of a you and Fitz kind of thing?” He asked as he glanced over to Fitz sitting outside the lab making disgusted faces.  
“Yes,” Jemma said looking over Mick, with a scowl. “But someone is scared of dead bodies.”  
“I’m not scared!” Fitz bared, his voice muffled by the glass door of the lab. “It’s got strange readings that you shouldn’t even be around!”  
“Scared, got it,” Mick teased, as Jemma smirked. “So what are we looking at?”  
“Well, normally his brain tissue would be much more illuminated, much like the other organs,” Jemma pointed at the screen while explaining. “But it appears as though his brain has suffered a major burn.”  
“So the lightning killed him?” Mick asked as Jemma frowned.  
“Lightning doesn’t burn like this,” Jemma said as she walked over to the body, looking at the wound on the man’s forehead once again. “Usually it enters and exits quite quickly.”  
“Right, looks for the quickest way out,” Mick said as Jemma turned to him with an impressed smirk. “I know things.”  
“I never said you didn’t,” Jemma smiled. “Whatever happened to Mr. Cross, cooked his brain and caused the damage to the truck.”  
Mick stared as Jemma continued to analyze the screen, wishing he could understand just half of what she was looking at. 

Some time passed, Mick walking out to talk with Fitz about his thoughts on Cross. Ick looked up to see Coulson inside the lab talking with Jemma. Their conversation was muffled, except when Jemma teased Fitz about being afraid of the body. “I’m really not scared,” Fitz sighed.  
“If you say so,” Mick grinned.  
“Are you seeing this?” Fitz showed Mick the screen of his tablet with a red tint showing up on a map.  
“What is it?” Mick asked.  
“Bad,” Fitz said firmly. “It’s happening again!”  
“It’s just science Fitz, I have to dissect something!” Jemma called back.  
“Not that” Fitz shuddered. ”The satellite’s picking up another electrostatic event not even twenty kilometers from here!”  
Coulson ran over to the door to see the screen, surprisingly followed by May. Within a matter of minutes Coulson left with May and Ward, leaving Mick to safeguard the Bus.  
Mick and Fitz switched the monitor over to his tablet’s display as Skye joined them in the lab.  
“What’s the reading now Fitz?” Coulson’s voice came over the intercom.  
“Uh, we’re at three hundred and twenty magajoules and growing stronger,” Fitz grimaced. “Dangerous territory, sir.”  
“If you compare the signal to this map, it looks like there should be a farmhouse at the center of it,” Skye said as Mick looked at the laptop and then back at the screen.  
“I’m not getting any storms on radar either, Sir,” Mick said looking at his own tablet.  
“Great,” Coulson said sarcastically. “I need any information on the farm owner you can get.”  
“I’m on it,” Skye said happily.  
“Fitz?” Mick asked, tapping on the monitor, catching Fitz’s attention.  
“Where’d it go?” Fitz gasped.  
“Where’d what go?” Coulson asked.  
“The signal,” Fitz sounded quite confused. “It just vanished.”  
“That’s not good,” Coulson said.  
“It spiked, then just vanished,” Fitz looked at the body of Cross behind him with a sympathetic look.  
“We’ll contact you once we reach the farm,” Coulson said, followed by silence.  
“Do you think they’ll get there on time?” Skye asked with a nervous look.  
“I don’t know,” Mick said solemnly.  
“You don’t seem to happy that he took Ward over yourself,” Skye said as Mick turned to her.  
“I like to think he picked me to protect you guys because of my powers,” Mick said proudly.  
“Or because he knows Ward isn’t afraid to pull the trigger,” Fitz said making finger guns, as Skye and Jemma smiled.  
“I’ll pull the trigger if I need to,” Mick sneered.  
“We need real time sat surveillance, now.” Coulson’s voice ended their conversation.  
“On it,” Mick said as he pulled the image to the monitor.  
“You guys might want to see this,” Skye said taking over the monitor with a picture of four firefighters, one being Mr. Cross. “I’m sending it over to you guys now.” 

“So the two victims knew each other?” Ward asked as Skye clicked on the image, with two names appearing, Adam Cross and Frank Whalen.  
“They were both responders when the aliens crashed New York,” Skye said as she continued reading on her laptop.  
“Two victims from the same firehouse, found in the same weird way,” Ward said solemnly.  
“Are we still thinking a killer?” Mick asked.  
“If their is, then maybe we can get answers from the other firefighters,” Coulson said firmly. “But first, we need to clean up here. Get your gear. We need you here.” 

They arrived at the barn, quickly unloading and seeing Coulson, May, and Ward just before they left to go meet with the firefighters. “Get the body and what ever evidence you need and get back to the Bus. I don’t want to take any chances,” Coulson said sternly, face to face with Mick. “If anything even seems wrong, you get them out of here.”  
“Yes sir,” Mick nodded as Coulson walked over to the Jeep’s passenger door. “Be safe.” Coulson smiled at Mick’s sentiment.  
He walked in to see Fitz’s drone flying around the levitating body of Mr. Whalen. The drone flew right around his head, when a spark hit it, sending both the drone and the body crashing to the ground.  
Mick shot a web catching the drone and pulling it into his hands as Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” Fitz smiled.  
Jemma walked over towards the body now tucked into a rather large crate. Staring curiously at the head wound.  
“Does anyone else notice all of the metal tools scattered around in such an odd manner?” Mick asked.  
“Now that you mention it, it looks like there was an electromagnetic field around them,” Fitz began examining the strange pattern. “I wonder what would cause that?”  
“We need to get this body back pretty soon,” Jemma said with unease. “There’s something about these wounds that is really bothering me.”  
“I’ll start loading things up,” Mick said as Fitz agreed to help once Mick closed the box.  
“How weird that the two of them were part of the dozen that went to assist with the Chitauri invasion?” Skye asked, her voice over both the comms and following Mick and Fitz to the borrowed truck. “Do you think that could have anything to do with why they were targeted?”  
“Maybe how they were killed,” Ward’s bluntness bothered Mick.  
“You mean like one of these things weapon?” Mick asked.  
“I wouldn’t rule it out,” Ward stated.  
“I don’t remember them being able to make things float or shoot out electrical pulses,” Mick said as Fitz and Skye stared at him. “Energy blast that exploded like missiles upon impact yeah, but nothing electrical.”  
“You were there for that?” Fitz asked.  
“Yeah,” Mick nodded. “Pattern got married that day. I kind of missed it because I was busy keeping the alien freaks away from the church.”  
“That’s both heroic and sad,” Skye said with a curious glance.  
“Then what would cause that kind of reaction?” Ward asked.  
“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Coulson said firmly. “Hopefully we get there before anyone else.” 

Once Mr. Whalen was unloaded, Jemma quickly went to comparing the two wounds, as well as getting a scan to compare the brain damage. She was so lost in her focus, that she completely missed Skye walking up beside her.  
“What are you looking for?” She asked, startling Jemma.  
“A scented candle!” Fitz called out from cabinets on the opposite end of the lab.  
“Not you!” Skye called back as Mick smirked.  
“This wound, something doesn’t quite make sense,” Jemma started as she leaned in looking at it carefully. “Initially, I thought these were entry wounds, as if from a gunshot. But they’re not, they’re exit wounds.”  
“So this is where the lightning shot out of his body?” Mick asked as Jemma frowned.  
“But a surge that powerful should have an entry wound right?” Skye asked as Fitz walked over toward the two tables.  
“What if this supposed weapon overloaded the brain past the threshold of its electrical capacity causing it to discharge like an E.M.P.?” He said as Jemma looked at him skeptically.  
“You’re assuming we’re dealing with an external source,” Jemma stated as one of the tablets began beeping. “I think it may have actually come from inside him.”  
“Guys, something is happening!” Skye said louder as the beeping intensified.  
“Coulson there’s a discharge forming just over your location!” Mick said in a slight panic.  
“Switch the feed, you guys should see this,” May said, Fitz quickly accepting her camera feed to the monitor. Mick stared at the helmet, a horrifying remnant of one of the worse attacks Mick had ever seen.  
“That’s Chitauri,” he muttered as the helmet sparked.  
“So it’s not a weapon that caused the cranial discharge?” Jemma began to pace around the lab, lost in thought once more.  
They listen to the conversation between Coulson and another man, hearing about how the three men polished rust off the helmet when Jemma’s face dropped. “It wasn’t rust.”  
“What do you mean?” Mick asked as May began to reach for the helmet.  
“No, don’t touch that!” Jemma cried out as May seemed to step back, flipping the camera to see the worried expression on Jemma’s face. “Sir, he’s not using a weapon. He’s infected.”  
“Infected with what?” Skye asked.  
“Based off my current findings, I believe the hemet host some kind of alien virus,” Jemma said full of both concern and fear.  
“But how would it,” Fitz started to ask.  
“Sir he’s at six hundred megajoules and climbing,” Jemma urged.  
“Get everyone out,” Coulson ordered. “Get them out now! I’m cutting the comms.”  
“But sit he’s going to discharge at any moment!” Fitz said, but the only returning sounds were May and Ward ushering out the firefighters.  
“We have to trust that Coulson knows what he’s doing,” Mick said, unsure that he could believe it himself.  
Everyone stayed silent, waiting to hear from Coulson as the watched the numbers on the monitor climb, until eventually peaking with a pulse, and it was gone.  
“Coulson?” Mick asked nervously.  
“He’s safe,” May said somberly. “Go ahead and head this way, so we can get this cleaned up.”  
“Don’t take too long, we’re calling in a hazmat team to pack up the helmet,” Ward added.  
“We’re leaving now,” Mick replied. 

They arrived after the hazmat team, parking the truck near the Jeep. The building was coated with tinted white visqueen tarps over every exit as a hazmat protocol. Inside stood Ward, Coulson, and May. Fitz began to scan the others while Mick, Skye, and Jemma watched the hazmat team as they cleaned everything.  
“Everyone is all clear of electrostatic energy,” Fitz said happily as he slid his scanner into a neat holster on his belt.  
“Why do you think they’ll do with the other firefighters?” Skye asked while the others slowly walked over.  
“They’ll be monitored in quarantine at a Shield biohazard facility,” Jemma replied.  
“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Mick said as Skye seemed quite skeptical.  
“Why does it look like they’re putting that stuff in our truck?” Skye said nervously.  
“We’re flying it to the Sandbox,” Coulson said as Skye stared confused.  
“It’s a special research facility across the Atlantic,” Mick said.  
“We’re just about done here, why don’t you go ahead and load up?” Coulson asked as Skye frowned, the cautiously walked over to the Jeep rather than ride in the truck. “If it’s truly a virus like you suspect, we need a cure,” Coulson looked as if he expected a miracle.  
“Yes Sir,” Jemma said, with a very heavy expression on her face.  
“You okay?” Mick asked as he started to walk closer to her, only for her to keep her distance.  
“I’ll be fine,” Jemma lied, as she climbed into the truck.  
Upon returning to the bus, Jemma asked if she could be alone to research for a bit. Mick reluctantly agreed, walking to his bunk to relax for a bit. He laid back on his bed, only to have Skye walk up and knock on the wall. “Not bothering you am I?”  
“No,” Mick said looking over at her, then sitting up so she’d have room to sit as well.  
“You seem a little out of sorts,” Skye said bluntly.  
“Just nervous about having the infected helmet on the plane,” Mick said with a sigh.  
“You sure that’s all it is?” Skye asked with a coy grin.  
“What else would it be?”  
“I saw how close you and Jemma have been lately,” Skye teased as Mick raised a brow. “You like her don’t you?” She playfully poked him.  
“Jemma?” Mick couldn’t keep a straight face at the accusation. “She’s like a sister to me, has been for years.”  
“Sure,” Skye teased. “That’s what all guys in the friend zone say.”  
“Trust me when I tell you, I don’t feel that way about Jemma,” Mick said sternly.  
“Okay,” Skye’s smile faded. “You don’t have to get so defensive.”  
“Besides, I’m pretty sure someone else likes her,” Mick teased as Skye’s eyes widened.  
“Who?” Her curiosity was peaked.  
An alarm began to sound as both Mick and Skye jumped out of the bed.  
“I have bad news,” Coulson’s voice came over the intercom. “Jemma’s infected.”  
“No,” Mick and Skye muttered harmoniously.

Mick sat on the floor beside Fitz while Jemma sat on the other side of the glass. All of them wore the same depressed expression. Fitz was working on a virus injector that could also inject an antivirus at the same time.  
Fitz reached up tapping the glass, showing his progress to Jemma, who only responded with a weak smile. Mick watched her, her face growing pale, her eyes having dark bags forming underneath. He felt sick to his stomach with how helpless he was to save her. “Fitz, tell me she’s going to be ok,” Mick said as Fitz simply pressed his lips together.  
“We can only hope,” Fitz said disheartened while he continued to focus hard on putting the pieces of his machine together. 

A few moments of silence and and everyone else heading up stairs. Fitz had the strange looking taser like machine finished. “I think this one is gonna be a real winner.” He stood up, laying the machine in a glass drawer, then closed it so Jemma could reach it. He then tapped on the glass getting her attention. “Not like it was easy making a serum that could both suspend the vaccine and conduct electricity.  
Jemma smiled politely, then turned away, walking towards a few lab rats she placed in a large plastic container. “I really wish you wouldn’t use the word vaccine. It’s more of an antiserum.” She then places a cartridge in the machine, before picking up a rat.  
“These antibodies should be able to target the virus’ antigens, if this bloody alien virus even has antigens,” Jemma didn’t sound as hopeful as Mick was.  
Watching her like this killed him on a level he hadn’t been brought to since he was forced to watch helplessly as his whole family get burned alive by the psychotic Jake Carson many years ago. “Please work,” Mick begged as Jemma pointed the device at the rat, causing it to spark. She then set the rat down. A few moments later a blue flash, and the rat was suspended in its cage.  
Tears streamed down Jemma’s face, while Fitz clenched his fist. Mick found himself biting hard on his lip, to the point it began to bleed. “Well that wasn’t very cooperative of ‘em now was it,” Fitz tried to lighten the mood, which made Jemma smile weakly, clearly struggling to hold herself together as two of her best friends stared at her with fear in their eyes.  
“You’re not giving up,” Mick snapped trying to choke down his concern. “You guys are Fitz-Simmons, you can solve anything!”  
“Mick,” Jemma sighed with a weak tone.  
“No, he’s right!” Fitz stood up as he grabbed a tablet and began trying to calculate a new serum.  
It seemed like a few seconds and Fitz had the new idea ready, Jemma mixed it, then tested it on the second rat. A blue flash, and now there were two suspended rats. Jemma’s hope was fading fast, and there seemed to be nothing to cheer her up.  
“It’s all right. We can do this,” Fitz said full of determination as he frantically typed on his tablet.  
“Please stop, I see you checking your watch,” Jemma said with a frown, her face even paler, eyes darker, slightly glistening now.  
“We’re not giving up on you Jemma,” Mick said sternly as she shook her head.  
“Are you sure this thing even works?” Jemma’s frustration came to a boil.  
“It’s worked twice now!” Fitz fussed. “It’s the bloody vaccine that isn’t working!”  
“It’s an antiserum!” Jemma yelled. “I’m just wondering if you calibrated it correctly!”  
“Guys!” Mick said, only to be ignored.  
“Hey, it’s not the device!” Fitz huffed. “Don’t put this on me! I was doing just fine tucked away in a safe, indoor, non-mobile lab at the academy!”  
“Fitz!” Mick fussed as Jemma stared with an unamused smiled.  
“Stay out of this!” Fitz barked at Mick before looking back at Jemma with fear and frustration. “Then you had to go and drag us into this flying circus!” He paused as Jemma continued to stare furiously. We didn’t even pass our field assessments, for God’s sake!”  
“Oh, please, as if I forced you to follow me anywhere,” Jemma barked back as Fitz swung his arms around in frustration.  
“You said, and I quote,” he cleared his throat preparing to mimic Jemma’s voice. “Oh, Fitz, it’s the most perfect opportunity for us to see the world! We’d be fools to pass this one up!”  
Jemma stared at him, seething with rage. “I hate it when you use that voice. That’s not even how I sound.” She then stormed over to the door pointing her finger at Fitz’s face. “You were terrified of going back into the field!”  
“Of for the love of God!” Mick yelled as they both stared at him. “We have to focus on getting you this vaccine or antiserum, whatever the heck it is!”  
Both Fitz and Jemma looked down in disappointment, Fitz then looked at Jemma with remorse in his eyes. “You have to fix this,” he muttered. “I’m not ready to lose my partner. We’ve been a team for too long to let it go now.”  
Jemma shook her head in defeat. “I don’t know how, Fitz. The antibodies from the three firefighters aren’t strong enough to fight this virus. It’s born from alien DNA. There’s no one to create an antiserum from because no one’s actually survived this except...”  
“Chitauri,” Mick suggested as the three of them smiled.  
“Of course!” Fitz exclaimed. “The bugger that wore the helmet seemed to survive without exploding!”  
“Perhaps because they were immune to it?” Jemma suggested. “ Maybe she was just the carrier, like Typhoid Mary.”  
Fitz stared at Jemma before shaking his head. “Uh, “she”? Well, no, wait.” He stammered for a moment before idea’s seemed to pop into his head. “You don’t really think that, you know what, never mind that doesn’t matter. Um, so if I scrape some epithelial cells from the inside of the helmet, we can create a vaccine?”  
“Yes!” Jemma exclaimed as the hope seemed to return to her eyes. Fitz took off without another word, Mick following behind.  
Fitz ducked off into the holding room, while Mick stopped in the briefing room to stop anyone from chasing Fitz. “What are you doing Mick?” Coulson asked as Mick stood between them and Fitz’s path.  
“Don’t hate me, but we need to try something very risky,” Mick said as Fitz ran by with the hazmat case from the holding room.  
“You better explain what the heck is going on,” Coulson demanded as Mick looked up at the screen.  
“FitzSimmons cracked the code,” Mick said as they all watched curiously.  
They all stared eagerly as Fitz and Simmons carefully moved about the lab without touching one another, working in the most harmonic ways. Moments later they had the serum, this time Fitz injected the rat.  
“I can’t breathe,” Skye panicked, holding her breath, as the others tried to keep calm.  
It seemed as though the rat was fine, Mick let out a sigh of relief, then the screen flashed.  
“No way,” he moaned.  
They all walked downstairs in time to see Jemma standing by the door with a dejected look on her face. Mick held Skye as she cried, he struggled to hold it together as well. How could it have come to this? How could FitzSimmons fail? May walked away, followed by Ward. Then Coulson gave Mick the go head to leave, in which he took Skye with him, finally followed by Coulson. They had all gathered in the briefing room as Skye leaned on Mick.  
“Agent Blake is on the line,” May sounded quite reluctant. “He said if you won’t answer he wanted to speak with Ward.”  
Coulson took in a deep breath and his face seemed to twitch in annoyance. “What are your orders, Sir?”  
“Unchanged,” Coulson said firmly.  
An alarm cut through the tension, as everyone looked at the screen. “Someone is lowering the cargo hold!” May said as the screen flashed.  
“Simmons!” Ward snapped as he took off. Coulson quickly flipped the seeing Fitz in the lab looking at live rat before screaming as he fought to unlock the door.  
“Please let them stop her!” Skye cried out as Mick wanted to run to them so bad, but his muscles just wouldn’t budge. Coulson then switched the feed to the cargo hold where Ward pulled the parachute from Fitz, jumping out the Bus as if it were nothing.  
“May, we need to get down there,” Coulson ordered as May nodded.  
“You get down to the cargo hold and wait for me, we’ll take Lola to get them,” Coulson ordered as Mick nodded, leaving without argument.  
Mick reached the lab, seeing the panicked look on Fitz’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Ward got her,” he tried to reassure Fitz, only to be met be a tearful, yet hopeful smile. Mick then climbed into Lola, unsure how Coulson’s Corvette was going to get them to Ward and Jemma.  
Coulson then climbed into the car, revving the engine before pressing a button. The car jerked as things creaked and shifted, then it lifted off the ground, before Mick could react, they were backing out of the bus into a rollercoaster like fall. “Fitz guide us to them,” Coulson said sharply.  
“Ten kilometers ahead, probably below the cloud line by now,” Fitz’s voice came over the speakers.  
“Keep an eye out!” Coulson ordered as Mick leaned over the car, scanning in every direction until finally spotting the chute.  
“There!” Mick yelled pointing down to the right.  
“Perfect, let’s bring them home,” Coulson said, plunging the car downward again, causing Mick’s stomach to lurch.  
Catching them was surprisingly easy, using Mick’s webbing to bring them in, then carefully cutting the chute off before it could drag Ward down. The harder part was catching up to the Bus.  
Once they landed, Coulson took Jemma and Ward up to his office. Leaving Mick with the now content Fitz. “Must’ve been pretty crazy huh?” Fitz asked.  
“Yeah, everything about this mission was,” Mick said relieved to be back in the Bus.  
“I’m glad it all worked out,” Fitz smiled.  
“Me too,” Mick replied. “Maybe we can get some rest before landing at the sandbox.” Fitz then helped Mick stand up as the walked together toward the lounge.


	7. The Sandwich Incident/ The Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With SHIELD comes secrets, and some of those secrets can be deadly.   
> Ward, Fitz, and Mick embark on a Level 8 mission, which only adds in to Mick's frustrations with the whole SHIELD infrastructure, versus the life of leisure on the Bus.

Mick stepped into the briefing room after being paged, with Ward and May each wearing a very serious expression, which meant Coulson’s mission wasn’t going quite as planned. “How bad is it?” Mick questioned.   
“He’s been captured,” Ward said with a huff.   
“I thought it was supposed to be a quick in and out?” Mick frowned.  
“They were well prepared,” May sounded furious. “Think you’re ready for combat?”   
Mick pondered briefly, before nodding. “Powers or no?”   
“Not unless it’s dire,” May said sternly.   
“Deal,” Mick smirked. “Can I at least use my Spider Fangs?”   
“You mean those two batons you carry around?” Ward seemed unimpressed.   
“They’re a lot cooler than you think,” Mick grinned. “I’ll also have a Night Night Gun.”  
“Seriously? That’s why you’d pick over a Desert Eagle?” Ward was exasperated.  
“I bet I can get a higher KO count than you,” Mick held out his hand with a sly grin.   
“You’re on,” Ward smirked shaking Mick’s hand.   
“Are you finished?” May rolled her eyes. “Coulson is waiting on us.”   
Moments later, with an amazing breech by May, the team split up diving into the vast corridors of the underground bunker.   
“Four!” Ward’s voice came over the comms followed by a few grunts.  
Mick tried to tune him out as he did under a guard, then slammed his electrified rod like saber into the guards back, sending him staggering into the wall, before collapsing to the ground. “Four!”  
Gunshots echoed through the hallway, causing Mick to duck behind the wall for cover. There was a strange silence, then Mick peaked out to see why, only to see May standing there triumphantly. “Eight,” the smirked as Mick shook his head, quite impressed. She then opened the door, launching something. “Coming?” She asked as Ward joined up with them.   
“I was wondering what you guys were up to,” Coulson smiled proudly as he and Agent Shaw stood between May and Ward, who lead the way to the exit, with Mick close behind to protect from any straggling henchmen.   
Ward then climbed a ladder spinning the handle then pushing the metal round door out, climbing out and making sure everything was clear before reaching his hand down.   
“This part is going to be cool,” Coulson said to Shaw as they climbed the ladder.   
The bitter cold was quite harsh, but it was better than the stuffiness of the tunnels below. “Everyone on,” May stepped onto a large sled, Mick and Ward positioning Coulson and Shaw between themselves and May.   
“We’re clear!” Ward called out.   
“Where are the dogs?” Shaw seemed quite confused.   
“Dogs?” Coulson smirked. “Don’t be ridiculous.”   
The sled lurched forward into the steady snow falling moving at a brisk pace by the wires that they had left attached to levers on the Bus. 

Mick sat with Fitz in the lab, awaiting Simmons to be done with a paranasal extraction. “How did things go?” Fitz asked before taking a sip of his drink.   
“May is a beast,” Mick sighed before taking a drink.   
“Well you don’t get the nickname Calvary if she wasn’t,” Fitz smiled.   
“Yeah but to double up on both Ward and I?”   
“If it makes you feel better, I was betting on you,” Fitz’s smile faded.   
“Yeah, and now you owe me ten bucks!” Skye glanced over her tablet, opposite of the table than Mick and Fitz.   
“You jerk,” Mick glared as Skye smiled.   
“Simmons bet on Ward!” Skye said as Mick hung his head.   
The doors opened from the lab, Coulson walking out with Shaw and Simmons behind him. “Oh good, you’re done with that paranasal extraction,” Fitz grimaced.   
“You’re stronger than me,” Mick said with a nod at Shaw who smiled politely, rubbing his nose.   
“Do you want us to analyze the data?” Fitz asked as Coulson walked right passed them.   
“That won’t be necessary,” Coulson said as Skye jumped up.   
“I can mine the chip!” She cheered.  
“Nope,” Coulson continued forward. “This one is classified.” Ward and May walked into the lounge. “Level eight clearance.”   
Skye looked around in annoyance as everyone seemed to just accept that statement, and watch Coulson walk into the briefing room with only Shaw. “So you’re all just going to accept that?” Skye barked as Ward seemed curious as to where this would go.   
“He did say it was level eight,” Fitz shrugged as he returned to his drink.   
“And we’re not level eight, so it’s not ours to deal with,” Simmons said taking a seat near Fitz.   
“Right, but this is normally the part where we all stand around the holocom and we learn about stuff,” Skye fussed, slamming her tablet closed. “I mean, aren’t we all, on the same team?”   
“Please don’t go off on a socialist rant again,” Fitz groaned, as May held back a chuckle.   
“S.H.I.E.L.D.S. whole infrastructure is based on the hierarchy and compartmentalization of intelligence,” Simmons explained as Skye rolled her eyes.   
“If everyone knew everything the whole organization would be vulnerable,” Ward patted Skye as he walked to grab a drink.   
“I hate it too, but some things are better left secret,” Mick said as Skye glared in disappointment.  
“Fine, but if I just fought my way out of an underground Siberian prison I’d kind of want to know what for,” she huffed.   
“Coulson’s got you used to the plane, the way we do missions here. The Hub, is different,” May said grabbing a drink before heading back to the cockpit.   
“Hub? What’s the Hub?” Skye demanded and answer. Ward shook his head as he took his drink to his bunk, while Fitz and Simmons followed suit.   
“The Hub is a base, there’s a lot of operations carried out from there,” Mick said with a sigh.   
“Does that mean the Avengers are there?”   
“No, it’s SHIELD only. To be honest it’ll be my first time here too.”  
“Where is it?” Mick shrugged as Skye seemed disappointed.  
“I’ve only been to a few bases, Sandbox, Triskelion, and now the Hub.”  
“That’s pretty boring Spiderboy,” Skye teased as Mick rolled his eyes.   
“Better than you, Wristband,” Mick teased as he stood up to leave the lounge as Skye glared playfully. 

Mick was blow away by the sheer size of the Hub. The Bus fit inside a hanger that had room for at least three of them if not more. The interior was like that of the Sandbox, sleek, black, holoscreens, glass doors, and dozens of agents walking around in the same black suit with black ties, shoes, and white shirts. “Huh,” didn’t expect it to be so big,” Mick gasped as Skye seemed to share the same sentiment.   
“I didn’t realize Big Brother was so big,” she muttered.   
“If you think this is cool, wait until you see the Triskelion,” Simmons smiled.   
“Why’s everyone in the same suit?” Skye asked noticing even Fitz and Simmons dressed differently. “Well, except Trenchcoat here,” she pointed as Mick, who was in fact wearing his black leather trench coat with the Recluse emblem on the right shoulder and the Shield logo on the left.   
“This is my uniform,” Mick smirked as Coulson turned to him rolling his eyes.   
“You’re going to need this,” Coulson handed Mick a new badge that read level seven.   
“A promotion?” Mick asked as Coulson raised his brows.   
“Don’t push it,” Coulson said leading them into the main entrance, then to the desk. Everyone the swiped their badges, except Skye, who never received one.   
“When do I get one?” Skye asked as she followed everyone passed the security guard.   
“See that bracelet?” Coulson said as Skye frowned. “That’s your badge, and it means you have a long way to go before getting to level one.”   
“Copy,” Skye sighed. “So does that mean no computers? I could easily run a search for the redacted files on my parents!”   
“Skye,” Coulson sighed.   
“But this would be the kind of place they’d keep them!”   
“I’ll look into it, you just have to trust me,” Coulson said as he paused glancing around the hallway trying to get his bearings. “Right now we have more pressing matters.”   
“Agent Coulson?” A darker skinned man man with a bald head and thin glasses walked up to the team.   
“Agent Sitwell,” Coulson said with a nod.   
“Glad to see you’re feeling better,” he reached out shaking hands with Coulson.   
Mick glared at Sitwell, he had an uneasy feeling. Most of SHIELD was like that for Mick though. His history with then had always been quite shaky. The only agents Mick actually trusted were the ones on the Bus. He struggled to trust Director Fury as well. He hated the secrecy of SHIELD, but at the same time he understood it.   
“Your level sevens can join in the briefings,” Sitwell said eying Mick before looking over to Ward and May.   
Mick looked back at Simmons and Fitz with a shrug as they smile politely. “See you soon,” he said hopeful as Skye glared angrily.   
Mick followed Coulson eyeing everyone he passed until they reached the briefing room where they saw her, black hair with deep red highlights, her all black attire, including her glasses. Her sharp facial features added to her intimidation factor.   
“Agent Hand,” Coulson said with a nod, reaching his hand out.   
“Agent Coulson,” she sounded intimidating, yet reached her hand out politely. “So glad to put a face to the name.”   
“Likewise,” Coulson said with his usual cool tone. “These are Agents May, Ward, and Bellouve.”   
Mick looked over as Ward and May nodded, then quickly followed suit.   
“Great, now that we’ve gotten that over with, here’s what you can know,” Agent hand turned, clicking a remote flipping the screen behind her into a rather crude drawing of a device. “The intel you recovered from Agent Shaw tells us that a separatist group from South Ossetia has built a weapon called Ezbittometer.”  
“The Overkill Device?” Ward questioned as Mick raised his brow staring at him in confusion.   
“A little dramatic for my taste,” Hand said with a stone face. “I imagine something was lost in translation. We’ve intercepted chatter that tells us they plan to use the weapon in the next 24 hours to declare their independence from Russia and Georgia.” She clicked the remote again as a much larger looking weapon appeared in grainy looking photos.   
“We believe it creates sonic vibrations powerful enough to trigger weapons from a great distance. Anything from the missiles on a helicopter to a nuclear warhead sitting in its silo,” Hand said as Coulson took in a deep breath.   
“Grand,” Coulson groaned. “So, if we move on them, they could use our own weapons against us.”  
“That’s why I need a three-man team to sneak across the disputed border undetected, break into the separatist stronghold, and disable the weapon in the next 24 hours. And you have two people who fit my bill.” Hand said as Coulson turned to look at his three agents standing there, accepting the fact they were chosen.   
“No problem,” May said stoically, Mick simply frowned but nodded accepting his fate.   
“I was in Georgia during the incursion in ’08. I still have contacts on the south Ossetian border,” Ward sounded fairly excited about this mission.   
“Good, you’ll need them,” Hand said coldly. “Only one catch, we don’t have specs on the device, so I need someone on the team who can identify and dismantle it on-site.”  
Mick shared a glance with May and Ward. “Then why us? We’re not tech people,” Mick said staring at Hand trying to figure out her plan.   
“No, you don’t mean,” Ward’s eyes widened as he turned to Coulson.   
“You want my all of my guys?” Coulson said as both he and May stared skeptically.  
“Yes, I was thinking Fitz, Bellouve, and Ward,” Hand said as Mick tried hard to hide his annoyance.   
“Ward and I could handle it just fine,” Mick snapped as Hand raised a brow. “Leave Fitz out of it.”  
“We need to recover the device,” Hand said sternly.   
“What Agent Bellouve means is,” Coulson stepped forward. “They’ll be ready shortly.” His eyes were locked on Mick’s pleading for him to just agree.   
“Right,” Mick grunted.   
“Thank you for your cooperation,” Agent Hand said with a scowling smile. 

“You can’t be okay with this!” Mick barked as soon as they were outside of the restricted area, seeing the others sitting in a large cafe style area.   
“Mick’s right Boss,” Ward said with a frown. “Fitz hasn’t even passed a field test.”   
“Orders are orders,” May said reluctantly.   
“I’m aware of that,” Coulson said as he watched Fitz fighting with a concession machine. “That’s why I’m going to trust you two to keep him safe.”   
“Coulson,” Mick growled.   
“I get your disdain for the way SHIELD’s methods, but you have to trust the system,” Coulson said firmly as Ward looked at Mick curiously.   
“I’ll do it, but I’m not happy about it,” Mick grumbled.   
“You’ve got the night off to prepare,” Coulson said as he looked back to Fitz. “I’m going to break the news to him.” 

Mick sat in his bunk, polishing his spider fang saber, hanging his head in massive frustration. “How’s the scar?” May asked standing outside his door.   
“I’m fine, it’s all healed now,” Mick’s tone was somber.   
“I’d take the mission so you don’t have to,” May said as Mick glanced up with only his eyes.   
“No,” Mick’s tone didn’t shift. “I’m going to protect our team.”   
“You know you can’t use your powers,” May’s tone was just as stoic as always.   
“Only in emergencies,” Mick said as May stepped in.   
“I wouldn’t use them at all,” Mick looked up at May curiously. “I don’t trust them either.”   
“Why?”   
“I have my reasons,” May said with her typical secrecy.   
“Glad I’m not the only one,” Mick said with a smirk. May walked away without another word. Mick thought back to his days of being considered AWOL and trailed Davis in while working with Wren Hightower. He then reached for his phone, scrolling over to Patten’s number.   
“Mick?” Patten answered quite confused.   
“Yeah,” Mick smiled hearing his old friends voice. “How’s everyone holding up?”   
“We’re good,” Patten sounded tired. “We were told that you were on a top secret team.”   
“Yeah, level seven,” Mick said sarcastically.  
“Congrats, Davis would be jealous. He’s finally made six,” Patten said. “How’s that Coulson doing?” Mick’s eyes widened. How did Patten learn about Coulson? “I’m level seven too.”   
“Makes more sense now,” Mick sighed with relief. “Coulson is Coulson.”   
“How’s things with Skye?”   
“We’re still just friends,” Mick sounded distraught unintentionally.  
“I meant how’s her training,” Patten corrected.  
“Oh,” Mick shook his head. “Yeah, she’s doing fine. Finally stopped saying bang when she pulls the trigger.”   
“That’s great. Is everything ok out there?”   
“Yeah,” Mick sighed. “I was just a little homesick. I knew I could call you without raising any flags.”   
“I’m always here for you man,” Patten said as Mick leaned back in his bed, a little more at ease.   
“I’m glad. You guys stay safe,” Mick said. “I’ll be in touch.” 

Mick walked groggily into the briefing room, seeing Ward as awake as ever, and a rather stern looking Coulson. “Glad you decided to join us,” Coulson snapped as Mick shook his head.   
“We need to disable the overkill device by 0600 tomorrow in order to prevent the separatist attack,” May began the debrief.   
“Once you signal S.H.I.E.L.D. the extraction team will get you guys out,” Coulson said looking over at Mick and Ward.   
“That’s a very small window,” Mick groaned rubbing his eyes.   
“It’s all we’ve got,” Coulson frowned. “Listen up, I expect you both to protect Fitz.”   
“Yes sir,” Mick and Ward said simultaneously.   
The door opened once more, seeing Fitz with Jemma and Skye standing outside. “More moving and less talking!” Fitz teased. “Time is not on our side.”  
“You’ve got that right,” Mick sighed.   
“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Fitz smiled as Ward lead the way to the keep.   
“Shotgun!” Fitz called as Mick rolled his eyes with a grin. 

The drive was extremely long, bumpy, and frankly awkward. Mick managed to sleep until daylight, only waking up in spurts to hear Fitz telling a rather strange story of Jemma in a vacuum tube. From the look on Wards face in the rear view, he wasn’t all that impressed with the story either. Fitz however seemed quite smiley, which Mick figured was due to him talking about Jemma. The Jeep came to a stop which forced Mick to truly wake up stretching once he climbed out.   
“Do you have the beacon?” Ward asked as Fitz reached into his pocket continuing to tell his story and laughing at the details.   
“Come on bud,” Mick grabbed the beacon, which pulled Fitz back into focus. “This where you want it?” Mick knelt down after Ward nodded.   
“Thanks,” Ward half smiled. “Now listen, my contact is Uri Dubrovsky. We’ll pay him to get us across the border.”  
“Sounds promising,” Fitz muttered.   
“We’ll be fine as long as you pay attention,” Ward sounded annoyed. “When we go back, but he doesn’t like new people. So, keep your mouths shut and your heads down.”  
Mick simply saluted with a frown, and Fitz looked a little nervous. “And your sure this is a good plan?”   
“It’s the only one we’ve got,” Ward stated as he led them around the gas station, seeing the pumps clearly marked out of service.   
“Then let’s hope it works,” Mick said trying to sound more reassured than he felt.   
They walked into the bar, seeing a lot of men sitting around watching soccer on the few TV’s, all speaking in Russian. Ward walked over to the bar, which caught the attention of everyone there. He then began to order in Russian. Mick grabbed Fitz with one hand, as guns began to point at the trio.   
“Don’t shoot!” Fitz held his arms up in surrender.   
“So now what?” Mick asked only to see Ward give a sympathetic look, surrendering himself. Mick the rolled his eyes, as the men took them and tied their hands together, leading them to a back room.   
A few moments of silence passed as Mick finally let his annoyance get to him. “Great plan Ward,” he grumbled.   
“Not that I’m complaining, but why didn’t they just kill us?” Fitz asked as Ward focused on listening to what the men were saying as best as he could.   
“Sounds like they’re waiting for their boss,” Ward frowned.  
“Perfect,” Mick groaned to Ward’s annoyance.   
“Well I don’t see you coming up with anything!” Ward barked.   
“I would’ve been perfectly content taking out the goons!”   
“That would’ve gotten Fitz killed!” Ward barked.  
“Not necessarily,” Mick snapped back looking at Fitz, then thinking about how much they were outmatched. “Ok, fine, you’re right.” Mick rolled his eyes.   
Fitz cleared his throat as a muscular looking woman walked into the room wearing a soccer jersey, and a very angry scowl. “I heard you were looking for your friend Uri, and Uri was friends with separatists. Are you separatist?” Her accent was very heavy, but her voice was also seemly nice.   
Fitz and Mick turned to Ward as that’s who the woman was focused on. “No. We’re here to stop them,” he said firmly. “Just trust us, all we need is to get across the border.”   
Cheers erupted from the other room as the woman held a look of frustration. “You’re making me miss my game!” She groaned. “You’re wasting my time, so let me be clear. You’ve given me no reason to trust you, and trust is everything to me.” The woman glanced at the man behind the bar, who then grabbed his gun, walked in and aimed at Ward first.   
“Please,” Mick spoke up. “We’ll do anything.” The woman glared at Mick momentarily. Then a flash came from the bar, followed by a loud zap, then angry groaning.   
“I can fix that!” Fitz pipped, as both Ward and Mick gave him a shut up glare.   
“You can fix our power?” The woman asked with doubt.   
“I’m pretty good with these kinds of things, just show me where the problem is,” Fitz said confidently. They untied the trio and led them to a spot in the back of the bar, with the floorboards pulled apart.   
“If these two try anything, shoot them,” the woman said as Mick and Ward stood by cautiously.   
“Looks like it’s gonna be hard to get this way, do you have any way I can get in there without having forfeiting one hand?” Fitz asked as he examined the wiring under the floor.   
“Vladimir, lift up the boy,” the woman said as the barkeep grabbed Fitz by the ankles.   
“Yeah, that’ll work,” Fitz grunted as Vladimir lowered him into the floor.   
“The name is Marta, if you need any tools just let me know,” the woman sounded quite pleased that Fitz was so willing to help them.   
It wasn’t long before the bar erupted with cheers, as the power returned. Mick and Ward seemed quite pleased that Fitz bought them some level of affection, as Marta called the guns off their backs.   
“Someone get this man a drink!” Marta called as she led them to the bar.   
Fitz smirked as they set the shot with heavy salt around the rim before him. He quickly downed it, smiling. Fitz then glanced between Mick and Ward then back at Marta. “Let’s talk business.”   
“Let’s,” Marta said with a smile, with Fitz following her into an office alone.   
“Ten bucks this doesn’t go well,” Ward nudged Mick. Mick smirked as the two discretely shook hands.   
It wasn’t long before Marta and Fitz walked out of the office, both with a triumphant smile, leaving Ward and Mick confused as to why. Marta lead them to a covered transport truck, and paid the driver to allow them passage in the back. The boys climbed in thanking Marta and then were on their way.   
“Two million Rubles?” Ward gasped as Fitz’s eyes widened.   
“What,” he seemed rather surprised by Ward’s reaction. “Aren’t they like Peso’s?”   
“Eh,” Mick shrugged, he wasn’t good at foreign exchange either.   
“You should both be thanking me not ridicule!” Fitz pulled a small device from his pocket. “Pocket EMP.”   
“So that’s how you knew how to fix their wiring,” Mick commented as Fitz grinned proudly.   
“Very nice Fitz,” Ward said, as Fitz’s eyes lit up.   
“Did that hurt?” Mick teased as Ward frowned.   
“I can be nice,” Ward groaned, causing the other two to laugh.   
The truck came to a sudden stop, slinging the boys forward into the crates. “What’s going on?” Fitz asked as Mick and Ward made for the back of the truck, leaving Fitz nestled in the crates. Gunfire echoed, as both Ward and Mick knelt down.  
“Border patrol?” Mick asked as Ward tried to listen to the shouts.   
“Yeah, sounds like our driver wasn’t as legal as we hoped,” Ward said softly.  
“So now what?” Fitz fussed.   
“Quiet!” Ward snapped as Fitz ducked down.   
“Maybe we can use the stuff in these crates as a distraction? Mick suggested as Ward carefully pried one open to see a large beer barrel.   
“It’s crazy, but that might work,” Ward started to lift the barrel, Mick helping. They eased it to the side, then shoved it under the cloth and to the ground. “When I fire, you get Fitz and run.”  
“Deal,” Mick nodded.   
Moments later, beer was everywhere, Mick had Fitz in front of him, running into the desert, with Ward quickly following. Mick without thinking shot webs at the windshield of the perusing Jeep, which caused the driver to slam on the breaks, kicking up dust.   
“I thought you weren’t going to use powers?” Ward called out.   
“It’s an emergency!” Mick responded as they found an irrigation ditch with a large drainage pipe quickly ducking inside hoping that the dust covered their escape.   
Mick knelt down, back against the pipe, with Ward doing the same opposite of him. Fitz however paced nervously. “We can’t stay here long, what if they use that device!”   
“We know, trust me,” Mick exhausted heavily.  
“But Marta and Vlad as well as all of the others are in danger!” Fitz exclaimed as Mick reached over covering his mouth much to Fitz’s annoyance. Yells and footsteps could be heard from the road above them. Mick then covered his mouth with one finger as Fitz nodded.   
Hours passed as Ward and Mick continued to struggle to make a decent plan of escape.   
“We have less than twelve hours to deactivate that device,” Fitz chimed in.   
“Yeah, and we’re still being hunted,” Mick groaned.   
Fitz began to pull something from his backpack, and unwrap it. “Is that a sandwich?” Ward asked with annoyance.  
“Yeah, do you want some?” Fitz walked over and offered. Ward quickly grabbed the whole thing, throwing it into the water as Fitz stared in horror.   
“Are you bloody mad?” Fitz snapped.   
“You’ll lead those dogs right to us!” Ward barked as Fitz looked at Mick, who had the same serious expression as Ward.   
“Just so you know I can handle my bloody self,” Fitz sulked into the pipe deeper, muttering to himself.   
“Fitz, quiet,” Mick snapped as Fitz stared at him furiously, then seemed to lose his frustration as dogs howled, and barked as they passed.   
“You think we can hijack one of those trucks?” Mick seemed desperate.  
“That’s a terrible plan,” Ward said firmly. “Besides, how would be get past security at the facility?”   
“Maybe we can hitch a ride under the truck?” Ward smiled at this idea.   
“I have a Mag-sack, but it’ll only hold two,” Mick looked over at the sulking Fitz.   
“The delivery trucks seem to come in pairs, so maybe I can hook a different one?” Mick and Ward nodded.   
“Fitz, your with me, we need to move fast!” Ward said as Fitz followed reluctantly.   
“See you soon,” Mick said with a smirk. 

Mick laid in the sand under the stars, the second truck vibrating the ground. It was much later than the first, hopefully Fitz and Ward would be fine while they wait for him. He clicked the button activating the magnet, and a quick jerk, he was attached to the underside of the truck. It was a miserable ride, but finally the truck stopped. Mick peaked from the bag, seeing the rather large factory. He quickly detached from the truck, carefully rolling from under the tires. Ward and Fitz were inside somewhere. He sprinted passed a few guards as they patrolled, using the shadows to his advantage.   
He was alone now, so using his powers could easily take some stress from Ward and Fitz. With a flick of the wrists, he was up into the the railings, sneaking across slowly. There was a guard just ahead of him. He pulled the Night Night pistol from the holster, then fired. The guard began to fall as Mick webbed his feet in place, then rigged him upright, not to draw suspicion. He then continued forward, seeing two guards unconscious down below. That must’ve been Ward’s handy work. Mick used webs to pull them up to the railing, so they wouldn’t be seen.   
He made his way deeper into the factory, following the schematic, finally reuniting with Ward and Fitz at the core of the overkill device. He jumped down, starling Ward, but Fitz was focused on his disarming.   
“Did you ever hear from the extraction team?” Mick asked as Ward frowned.   
“No, did you?” Mick shook his head knowing that meant this wasn’t going to end well.   
“What are you two muttering about back there?” Fitz asked, looking back briefly to smile at Mick before returning to his wire cutting.   
“So now what do we do?” Mick sighed.   
“We protect Fitz,” Ward said solemnly, as the two nodded. “Why don’t you let me finish cutting those wires, and you and Mick get out before it gets bad?”   
“What?” Fitz asked as he stood upright. “Do you think I can’t handle myself?”   
“It’s not that,” Mick said sorrowfully.   
“You too?” Fitz barked. “That hurts, real bad.” Fitz’s temper began to swell. “I’ll have you know, I’m plenty capable of protecting myself!”  
“No one is saying you can’t,” Ward sighed.   
“But you’re acting like it!” Fitz continued.   
“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, just let us protect you!” Mick urged as Fitz stared at them in disbelief.   
“Do you both think Coulson told you to just protect me?” He glared at the two of them. “I’ll have you know, he wanted me to protect you two as well!”   
Mick and Ward turned to each other, then back as Fitz with a new resolve. “Sorry,” Mick and Ward said in unison.   
“Great, now that’s settled, I’m getting back to work,” Fitz remarked as Mick and Ward shared a smile.   
“By the way, this Night Night pistol is amazing,” Mick said as Ward noticed it on Mick’s hip.   
“Glad someone appreciates it,” Fitz remarked as Ward rolled his eyes.   
“I appreciate the idea of it, it’s just,” Ward huffed. “Not my thing.”   
A few moments later Fitz had the final wire in hand. “Get ready, cause they’re about to know we’re here,” he warned.  
“You sure you don’t want a head start on the escape?” Ward asked as Fitz cut the wire without a second thought. The machine quickly lost power, as Ward pulled out the beacon, setting it down as it began flashing. Alarms in the factory, red flashing lights and all.   
“Brace yourself!” Mick called out, brandishing his saber, as electricity coursed and crackled around the blade.   
Guards began to pour in, as Fitz fumbled with the device in his hands. Mick quickly webbed a gun away from one, then slashed him, the electricity and force send him into a row of others.   
“Mick duck! Fitz, now!” Ward called out as Mick quickly ducked, as a pulsing beam fired from the machine in Fitz’s hands. The guns in the guards hands began to glow, causing them to toss them aside before exploding.   
A guard then rushed as Mick, only to be met by Mick’s blade, sending him flipping backwards.   
The ground then shook followed by a loud explosion as Mick and Ward turned back to see Fitz shaking his head. “Guess SHIeLD is already starting their attack!” Ward called out.   
“Then we need to get as far from here as we can!” Mick called out as Ward took point, fighting off guards with his bare hands.   
“I’ll stay behind you!” Fitz tapped Mick on the shoulder as they began to follow in the bodies Ward left in his wake. 

Mick and Ward stood with Fitz between them as they faced what seemed to be an army of guards outside the factory. “Well, it was fun,” Fitz said grimly.  
“It’s not over until it’s over,” Ward said sternly.  
“I didn’t ring any bells,” Mick remarked.   
A large shadow then appeared over them, catching their attention. “The extraction team!” Fitz called out.   
“Nah, it’s better,” Ward smirked as wind from the propulsion brushed up the dust around them. “It’s the Calvary.”   
“You know she hates that right?” Mick said as Ward turned to him with a shrug and smile.   
The army of guards point their guns at the Bus, only to be launched backwards by the engines.   
“I‘ll never get tired of seeing that,” Ward remarked as Mick and Fitz nodded in agreement. The hatch opened as a long rope ladder came down with Coulson standing atop, expectantly. 

Once the three were inside the Bus, the hatch closed, Mick, Fitz and Ward all leaning against the wall, exhausted. “Thanks for the save, Sir," Ward exhaled.   
“We protect our own,” Coulson said with a smirk. “That little thing caused all of our problems?”  
“Yeah, it’s cooler than it looks,” Mick said as Coulson raised a brow.   
“If it wasn’t for that machine and Fitz we’d have been gunned down before we could escape,” Ward said admirably causing Fitz to smile.   
“He really had our backs out there,” Mick said proudly.   
“Glad to hear it,” Coulson took the machine from Fitz and began to walk away. As he did Skye and Jemma walked in smiling proudly.   
“I’m glad you’re all alright,” Jemma said, before focusing on Fitz.   
“Let’s give them a moment,” Ward smirked as Mick nodded, they only managed a few steps before Skye stopped Ward.   
“We’ll talk later,” Mick fist bumped Ward which caused Skye to stare at them curiously before focusing on Ward. He walked to the lounge alone, seeing May looking over a file.   
“Thanks for the save,” Mick said happily as May glanced up and smirked. “Is it a fun read?”   
“It’s a read,” May said closing the file as Mick drew nearer.   
“Classified?”   
“It’s a personnel file,” May said as Mick nodded, fixing himself a drink.   
“Adding a new member to the team?” Mick asked as May shook her head.   
“Potentially,” she stood up, leaving Mick alone. 

Ward came by Mick’s bunk after the debriefing with Coulson, his expression was quite curious. “I just wanted to say thanks for having my back out there.”   
“No problem,” Mick said as Ward watched him fixing his bed.   
“You seem like you’re very cautious about trusting SHIELD.  
“I’m always cautious about people who keep so many secrets,” Mick sighed. “And it’s missions like that one, that really brings out my trust issues.”   
“I’m glad you trusted me enough to lead the mission,” Ward said as Mick turned to him.   
“Just because I wasn’t your biggest fan when we first met,” Mick started as Ward smiled expectantly. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like you now. Sure your ego is annoying, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a good agent.”   
“You’re one to talk Webby,” Ward teased as Mick glared at him. “You’ve had an untouchable air about you, and that bond with Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.”   
“Yeah, your the one that jumped out of the plane to save Simmons, and protected Skye in the field.”   
“It doesn’t change how they feel about you,” Ward said as Mick raised a brow. “They look up to you for protection, just as much as they do me.”   
“I’d like to think if it came down to it I could be as strong as you,” Mick said.  
“I think you already are,” Ward said. “Which is why I’m glad you and I are on the same team.”  
Mick stared at Ward curiously, only for Ward to smile. “Thanks, I think?”  
“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t want to fight against you,” Ward patted Micks shoulder.   
“Ah, okay,” Mick smiled skeptically. “I wouldn’t want to fight you either after seeing your body count back there.”   
Ward walked away without another word, as Mick climbed into his bunk. He was relieved to be home. He was relieved that this new team was beginning to feel like a new family. One that he didn’t have to worry about being ripped apart. One that could protect itself from any threats that came against them.


	8. The Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Thor’s battle in London, Coulson’s team head out to assist in clean up, only to be drug into another Asgardian problem.

London was probably Mick’s least favorite place in the world. It was as bad as being cooped up in New York or New Orleans. Thousands of tourist, always some type of criminal happenings some in plain sight. Now though, tourist weren’t just here for your typical tourist sights. Both New York and London now had battleground sights that featured one or more of the Avengers. No one would be forgetting the Battle for New York anytime soon, now with Thor’s reappearance, parts of London were ripped apart by some crazy space ship looking thing, which meant all hands on deck for a SHIELD clean sweep. Unfortunately that also included Coulson’s secret team as well. There awas, however, one member of the team that was super excited to be here, Skye. She was leaping for joy at the thought of meeting Thor up close!  
“I hate to break it to you, but Thor doesn’t stick around for cleanup,” Mick teased as Skye turned and glared at him from the passenger seat of the jeep.  
“Don’t ruin this for me!” She growled.  
“He’s right though,” Ward smirked, glancing in the rear view. “First New Mexico, then New York. It’s not a good track record.”  
“You two are just jealous of how dreamy he is,” Skye snapped, clearly imagining something to do with Thor.  
“Yeah, let me tell you,” Ward rolled his eyes.  
“I totally wish I knew what kind of products he used in his hair,” Mick’s sarcasm only had a hint of truth, as his own hair needed some stylist attention.  
“Why, yes, Thor, I would love to feel your muscles,” Skye swooned, lost in her imagination.  
“I should’ve offered to drive Fitz and Simmons,” Ward groaned.  
“This is probably why Coulson and May claimed them,” Mick chuckled. 

They drove through the heavy traffic, parts of the large city completely walled off to the public where the damage was worse. Mick was blown away with just how much damage was done, even though it was minuscule compared to New York. There were several dozen SHIELD vehicles lining the streets, very few agents that Mick recognized, although one he was sure he recognized.  
“Think we can pull over for a sec?” Mick reached up tapping Ward’s shoulder.  
“Coulson was clear, he wanted us to meet him on campus,” Ward said solemnly.  
“Oh come on, Mick probably just wants a rock for a souvenir,” Skye teased as she poked at Ward.  
“I just thought I saw someone I knew,” Mick said as Ward eased on the breaks.  
“Wait you’ll stop for him but not when I asked to stop at the gas station for a snack?” Skye grumbled.  
“If it’s going to cause a problem,” Mick sighed, only for Ward to pull over in the first open spot.  
“Stopping for a fellow agent is one thing, stopping for a gas station burrito is another,” Ward said firmly causing Skye to fold her arms and pout.  
“Want to come in and meet them?” Mick asked as Skye glared, then reluctantly opened the door.  
“You owe me a snack,” she growled. “Or a delicious hunk of a man if I miss out on Thor.”  
“If the guy is still around, these guys would know,” Mick smirked as Skye’s face flashed amusement, only briefly. 

They walked into the large building as Mick lead the way. “Is Agent Brent or Hale here?” He asked the clearly much lower ranking agent.  
“Boss is in the library,” the agent nodded, then pointed up the stairs.  
“Thanks,” Mick smiled politely. 

He stood outside the large glass door seeing the massive tear through the building, and the char marks which meant Thor had in fact fought fairly close. He smiled as he watched Patten, Millie, and Davis instructing low ranking agents as they cleaned up the debris, placing it all in specially labeled boxes. “Get you tail in gear Agent Hale!” Mick teased as he opened the door, causing Davis to whip around frantically until he realized it was Mick.  
“What the heck are you doing here?” Davis asked, beaming with excitement.  
“Cadets, give a salute! We’ve got Agent Recluse here with us!” Patten said firmly as the agents quickly stood at attention, clearly unsure as to why.  
“No need for all that,” Mick shook his head as the agents went back to cleaning.  
“I’m surprised they brought you out here for this cleanup,” Millie said as her and Ward shared a look, clearly they had met in the past.  
“Yeah, they meant it when they said all hands,” Ward rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry! This is Grant Ward,” Mick said as Ward shook hands with the two men. “And this is agent in training, Skye.”  
“So this is the,” Davis’ words were muffled as Mick webbed his mouth before he finished.  
“Skye, Ward, meet my friends, Patten Brent, his wife Millie, and Davis Hale,” Mick smirked as Davis carefully pulled the webbing from his mouth.  
“I wish we could stick around longer, but we have orders too,” Ward said as Mick nodded with a sigh.  
“Maybe we can get drinks once we get the all clear?” Davis asked as Mick shrugged. “I mean, we’ll find a nice pub restaurant combo for you with your no drinking rule.”  
“He drinks!” Skye called out as both Patten and Davis stared at her curiously.  
“Causally, mostly when we have extremely rough missions,” Ward corrected as Patten glanced at Mick skeptically, then followed Mick’s as he glanced between Skye and Ward.  
“Well, this one shouldn’t be too bad, so we can grab some drinks and burgers! I’m sure Fitz will love this little Irish pub we found downtown last time Millie and I were on assignment here,” Patten smiled as Mick nodded in appreciation.  
“Take care out there,” Millie smiled politely as she hugged Mick. “Don’t be a stranger.”  
“Take care of him,” Davis said with a wink as he shook hands with Skye, who only stared at him curiously.  
“I’m only a call away,” Patten smiled as he and Mick shook hands. 

“They were nice,” Skye said as she turned back to Mick, who had a smile on his face as he climbed into the jeep. “Maybe that Davis guy is a little too nice.”  
“They’re the other half to my high school friends. You met Jerren back when we were in LA,” Mick said.  
“He’s the really nerdy one?” Skye asked as Ward tried to hide a smile.  
“Yeah,” Mick chuckled. “He’s the one working for Mr. Stark.”  
“I remember that meeting,” Skye huffed. “I thought you said Tony Stark would be there, then you just bring his assistant.”  
“I’ve told you a thousand times, I’ve never met Mr.Stark, so I can’t introduce you,” Mick groaned as Skye shook her head. 

“I can’t believe we’re stuck on clean up!” Simmons fussed as she rummaged through the debris in the large classroom with shattered windows and random charred marks.  
“Could be worse,” Mick said as he rummaged through a few burned books, tossing them into a large trash bag. Simmons’ phone began to ring for the fourth time since they’d arrived, only for her to roll her eyes. then silence it. “Everything okay?”  
Simmons shook her head as Ward set a box down in front of Fitz, who had a strange scanning device in his hands.  
“She’s avoiding her parents,” Fitz said blandly as Jemma glared.  
“Why?” Mick asked as Fitz swung his hands in front of his throat.  
“Don’t say I didn’t give you anything,” Ward pressed an empty box into Mick’s chest causing him to gasp slightly.  
“Yeah, thanks,” Mick glared only for Ward to smirk. “I still don’t understand why we’re all hands on deck for this. They didn’t make us go all in for Stark’s huge armor destroying Christmas party.”  
“Agreed,” Ward said as Fitz looked up from his scanner. “But, Stark doesn’t have alien tech that could be miles ahead of anything we can produce,” Fitz sighed as he continued scanning everything.  
“Oh yeah, because getting hands on pieces of an Iron Man armor couldn’t possibly be world ending!” Fitz said in a snarky manner.  
“I doubt someone could’ve accidentally reassemble any of those armors,” Jemma interjected. “Now alien tech could very well,” she paused as her phone began ringing once more, only to be silenced once again. “Don’t look at me like that!” She fussed as Mick and Fitz both shook their heads, trying not to laugh.  
“I guess I see your point,” Mick sighed. “Which is more of a reason you should talk to your parents and let them know you’re okay!”  
“Mick Bellouve!” Jemma fussed as he smirked playfully. “You mind your business! It’s not like you’d call your family to check in!”  
“Jemma!” Fitz called out in shock, causing Jemma to realize just what implied to Mick, who tragically lost his parents and sisters years ago.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she began to ramble as Mick sighed.  
“I know,” Mick frowned as Ward stared at the trio curiously. “That’s exactly why I’m saying you should talk to them.”  
“Fine, think you three can manage while I call them?” Jemma asked as Mick nodded with a smile.  
“This mess is so easy a monkey could do it,” Fitz rolled his eyes.  
“You’re our little monkey,” Ward smirked much to Fitz’s annoyance.  
“Oh laugh it up,” Fitz grumbled barely loud enough for Mick hear, causing him to smile. 

Simmons returned to see Mick and Fitz staring at a charred and mangled piece of metal, which had caused the scanner to go wild with beeping. The two looked around as Mick smiled mischievously. “Think we can pocket a piece?”  
“Not a chance,” Ward’s voice caused Mick to flinch. He then took the metal from them, spraying it with an aerosol can before dropping it into a bag.  
“Oh come on! Imagine what Fitzsimmons could build if we could replicate this stuff!” Mick exclaimed only to Ward’s disapproval.  
“Out of sight, out of mind,” Ward groaned causing Mick to huff in frustration.  
“Killjoy,” Mick grunted.  
“You remember how bad things went last time we played with alien tech,” Simmons snapped as Mick frowned, then rubbed his head ashamed. Of course he remembered how close they came to losing Jemma.  
“I guess you’re right,” Mick admitted as Fitz gave a sheepish grin. 

“You almost finished in here?” Coulson asked as he saw the piles of bags and boxes marked for pickup.  
“Finally,” Fitz grunted.  
“Good, we’re wheels up. Something about a deranged woman with a silver stick and super strength,” Coulson said as Mick and Ward perked up.  
“How interesting! I wonder if she’s an 0-8-4 too?” Simmons’ interest was peaked.  
“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Coulson smirked. “Unless you all want to stay here and play with rocks.”  
“No!” Ward, Mick, Jemma, and Fitz cried out in unison. 

A quick ride on the Bus, and the were gone from the confines of the UK, and finding themselves in Norway; in route to Trillemarka Nature Reserve. The walk was refreshing opposed to the confines of the library, thankfully this place had been spared from the massive battle. After being guided by the park’s rangers the man paused and turned to Coulson. “You sure about this?”  
“This is what our team does,” he replied cooly as the agent shrugged.  
“You’re a braver man than I am,” the man shook his head after looking towards the downed tree, and clearly shaken up individual being consoled then leaving Coulson and his team in the now roped off area.  
“You guys get a look around, I’m going to debrief the guy who was attacked,” Coulson turned to Ward, who only nodded as he walked with Mick and Simmons farther down the path.  
“My scanner is picking up readings, but I don’t see anything,” Mick muttered walking beside the downed tree.  
“Maybe it’s in the tree?” Ward suggested, seeing a large hunk of bark perched in branches way out of reach.  
“But how would there be anything way out here?” Mick asked as Jemma pondered momentarily.  
“You think this is connected to London?” She asked as Mick shrugged.  
“From the reports we had, they had portals,” Mick started.  
“Wormholes,” Fitz interjected over the Comms.  
“Wormholes,” Mick rolled his eyes. “Point is, they jumped from one place to another, maybe that’s what we’re picking up here?” Ward chuckled at Mick’s annoyance.  
“Portals and Wormholes are completely different,” Fitz said only for Mick to roll his eyes.  
“How odd that it’s so high up,” Jemma glanced at the clearly cut spot on the tree.  
“What’s the matter Simmons?” Ward asked as she looked up at the tree and the potential of falling. “Are you scared?”  
“Not the biggest fan of heights after well, you know,” Jemma said with a sigh.  
“I’ll climb it for you,” Ward offered. “You just have to walk me through the doodads.”  
Jemma stared at Ward trying not to laugh. “Here,” Mick grabbed her hand. “We’ll go up together, and if anything happens, I’ve got webs to catch us.” Jemma smiled nervously at Mick.  
“That’ll work, I guess,” Jemma’s voice trembled.  
“Fear will consume you if you let it,” Ward said in his typical stoic fashion. “Why not focus on things you enjoy while you walk up?”  
“Like not falling?” Jemma said, taking a few steps, clearly out of balance, resulting in Mick putting his arms around her.  
“No, like your research stuff!” Ward said as Jemma smirked.  
“And working with my doodads,” she teased with a giggle.  
Ward followed them on the ground as Fitz confirmed he had set up his laptop to receive the data from the scanner in Jemma’s hands. Ward seemed quite amused by how close Jemma and Mick were. Mick only noticed when’s Jemma would pause to recompose herself.  
“Let’s say this isn’t from London, how would an object end up in a tree?” Ward asked as Jemma reached the large cut out in the tree.  
“That would depend of if it were placed here before the tree sprouted or after,” Jemma called out as she looked down at the strange burned out stick indention in the tree. “Do you believe this?” She looked back at Mick who was quite surprised.  
“Not really sure what to make of it to be honest,” Mick replied as Jemma grabbed his hands to balance herself as she leaned down.  
“So the tree could’ve grown around whatever was in it?” Ward asked as Jemma pondered the thought.  
“I mean, I guess,” Jemma said slightly unsure. “Radiocarbon fourteen dating puts some of these trees at nine thousand years old. However I could check dendrochronology to know for sure.”  
“Have fun,” Ward called out. “I’ll be down here to catch you if you fall.”  
“Thanks,” Mick replied as a joke.  
“Not you,” Ward joked back.  
“Awe, but that would be funny to see,” Jemma teased as she eased over the markings scanning them with the rather sophisticated scanning device.  
“Oh yeah so funny,” Mick shook the tree causing Jemma to instinctively grab his arms then quickly slap him. Ward clearly found it amusing as Mick did.  
“Fitz are you getting this?” Jemma called out, clearly impressed by what she was seeing. “It’s not Chitauri is it?”  
“No,” he quickly replied. “Don’t worry, it seems to be completely different. Probably not a viral threat at all.” Jemma tensed up at the thought. “Mick, can you get a little closer? Cause that spectrographic reading is a little wonky.”  
“How so?” Mick eased passed Jemma to lean closer to the cylindrical indention.  
“It seems to match that of Thor’s hammer,” Fitz said as Mick and Jemma looked at each other curiously.  
“So you think it’s Asgardian?” Jemma asked.  
“So it is connected?” Mick smirked only for Jemma to roll her eyes.  
“It appears to have been. Try to get me a 3D scan,” Fitz said as Jemma nodded as if he were there with her. She then pulled a small camera looking device off her belt, pressed a few buttons until a red laser emitted. It then split off into several smaller beams that completely traced the indention from one end to the other.  
“Did that work?” She asked keeping the device in hand in case she needed it again.  
“Perfectly,” Fitz replied. “Seems to be part of something, like a staff or a rod. It was very well made, engraved even!”  
“So now what?” Mick asked.  
“I’ll convert it over and print a full 3D model,” Fitz seemed quite pleased.  
“So we’re done up here?” Jemma asked looking up at Mick, eager to climb down.  
“Guess so,” Mick smiled mischievously.  
“Don’t you dare,” Jemma threatened. “Mick!” She screamed as he grabbed her with one arm the other planting a line of web. They swung down much to Jemma’s disapproval, seeing Coulson standing beside Ward with a very serious expression. Jemma then punched Mick’s shoulder when he released her.  
“Looks like we’ve got another mess to clean up,” Coulson said showing Mick and Jemma the news feed coming from Oslo, Norway with writing burning in the streets reading ‘We are gods.’ 

They rejoined the team on the Bus, Ward leading Mick and Simmons into the lab to meet with Fitz and Skye. Skye already had facial recognition up for the two marks, a male, long brown hair, light facial hair, with brown eyes named Jakob Nystrom. A blonde woman with green eyes, Petra Larsen.  
“Perfect, saved me some time, Rookie,” Ward smirked as Skye smiled. “So this is what we know?”  
“Thanks to the internet and SHIELD’s database, yes,” Skye replied.  
“Leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group, that’s interesting,” Ward scoffed.  
“That’s not all, they’re gaining serious traction thanks to the new coverage and how quickly it spread online,” she said with a huff. “Score one for the internet.” The sarcasm in her tone couldn’t be missed.  
“Norse Paganist?” Jemma asked slightly confused.  
“Obsessed with anything Norse related,” Skye replied.  
“Legends of Thor and the likes have been around for years, heck, I used to play a game centered around Norse mythology called Valkyrie Profile,” Mick said as Fitz seemed amused, however no one else did.  
“No time for being a nerd,” Skye teased as Mick frowned.  
“So this is what you got from the scan?” Ward picked up the white semi-cylinder with very nice engravings.  
“Yes,” Fitz said as Ward handed it off to Jemma, who clearly noticed a few things. “Unfortunately I couldn’t get both sides.”  
“Look at the ends,” she pointed out. “They have similar break patterns!”  
“So there’s more than one of these?” Mick asked as Ward sighed.  
“At least two,” Fitz replied.  
“So Bonnie and Clyde are probably looking to for them?” Mick said as Ward smirked.  
“What about the markings?” Ward asked as he rubbed his hand along the model.  
“Asgardian,” Coulson answered as he entered the lab. “It’s hard to translate with the limited image and knowledge.”  
“Why not give our Asgadian hunk a call?” Skye smiled at the thought. “I mean, he draws his power from the hammer, this may be the nail!”  
“Considered that,” Coulson said. “Director Fury said Thor is off the grid, and if he does have a phone, we don’t have the number. It’s now on us to find the other pieces before anyone else.”  
“So they have a clear advantage over us?” Ward asked only for Skye to huff. “I mean, they found this thing in a Norwegian forest, and we had no clue of its existence.”  
“Maybe they had magic?” Skye said slyly, only for May, Simmons, and Fitz to stare at her skeptically. “I’m serious, what if it called out to them?”  
“That a bit of a stretch there,” Mick replied as Skye rolled her eyes.  
“We don’t know the rules of Asgardian toys!” Skye pointed out to the dismay of everyone.  
“Just because we don’t understand something yet doesn’t mean we should regress back to the dark ages, talking of magic and fairy tales,” Jemma replied, Fitz nodding in agreement.  
“But that’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Coulson said with his casual grin.  
“Excuse me?” Jemma questioned.  
“When we first found the hammer in New Mexico I consulted one of the world’s leading experts on Norse mythology. Elliot Randolph, a professor at a University in Seville. We’ll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us more about these markings,” Coulson said as May nodded, quickly leaving the lab, Coulson right behind her.  
“Guess that settles that,” Skye shrugged. “I think I’ll keep an eye on the news feeds so we can track our new friends.”  
“Sounds great,” Ward said leaving without another word, Skye right behind him.  
“Do you really think Thor’s hammer is magic?” Jemma asked looking at Fitz.  
“I’ve only seen pictures, I don’t have a clue,” Fitz replied, then the two looked at Mick.  
“I never saw it up close, just in passing, and that was two years ago,” Mick said as they smiled.  
Mick walked out of the small washroom, met by Ward. “So you and Simmons seemed close back there,” his tones seemed quite accusatory.  
“We’re just friends,” Mick replied as Ward shrugged.  
“So are you and Skye,” Ward raised his brow. “But you never get that close to her.”  
“It’s not like that with Jemma,” Mick said, ignoring the bit about Skye.  
“Hey, it’s your business what you do in your free time,” Ward said with a smirk. “Just watch it around Fitz. He’s pretty protective of her.” Ward then walked off toward his bunk, leaving Mick with a slight bit of confusion. Did Ward know how Mick felt about Skye? Even more so, did he think that Mick and Jemma were a thing? Oddly enough it wouldn’t be the first time someone assumed there was more to Mick and Jemma, but she had always been like a best friend to him since their time together at the academy, and that’s all ever it was. 

Mick watched as Coulson left with Fitz and Simmons to find the professor. Ward stayed in the hanger, training as usual, while Mick set off in search of Skye. He found her in the briefing room working on the holocom. “Having any luck?”  
“Nothing of note,” Skye frowned. Mick watched her, the intensity behind her searches, her clear passion for what she was doing. He watched her eyes dancing across the screen taking in everything she was reading, her fingers as they gracefully skipped across the virtual keys. His heart slammed against his chest with longing to tell her his deepest secret. “You okay over there?”  
“Huh?” Mick snapped out of his trance, then shook his head with embarrassment. “Yeah, it’s amusing to watch you work.”  
“Really? I would think that it’s pretty boring to watch someone reading post,” Skye said with a smirk.  
“I got used to being the watcher growing up,” Mick shrugged. “Jerren was always player one when we’d play games, and it was his house so I didn’t argue.”  
“You’re going all nerd on me,” Skye said returning to her work.  
“Basically, I was stuck watching never playing, so I developed an appreciation for it,” Mick said as Skye nodded.  
“Gotcha, so you’re not going to help, just watch me?” She seemed rather perturbed by that.  
“Nah, scoot over,” Mick stepped beside her as she slid a massive message board page in front of him.  
“Skim through that one, see if you can find anything useful,” she said as Mick nodded. 

Things stayed quiet for a bit while, Mick reading through the post which were full of hate and intolerance as well as anarchism. “These people are nuts!” Mick grunted as Skye laughed.  
“No kidding! You should’ve seen some of the old conspiracy forums I used to visit to track SHIELD,” Skye said with a smirk.  
“I remember you posting things back when I was the Black Coat hero if I’m not mistaken,” Mick teased with the realization of just how far off those memories actually were. Skye looked up and smiled then turned to Mick with a skeptic glance.  
“You knew about that?” Skye smirked.  
“Not until we started meeting at that diner for our weekly conspiracy theory talks,” Mick smiled.  
“Those were much simpler times weren’t they?” Skye reminisced.  
“Eh, I like having a team instead of being alone.”  
“I bet you do,” Skye teased. “You and Simmons getting all close and stuff.”  
“Seriously? You’re on that too?”  
“I heard Ward and Coulson talking about it, back in Norway,” Skye smiled slyly.  
“It was nothing,” Mick shook his head.  
“Uh huh,” Mick rolled his eyes as Skye kept her witty grin, and returned to reading.  
“If you want to know the truth,” Mick sighed. “Jemma reminds me of my sister, Andy. So having her around is almost like having my sister back, so of course I stay close to her.”  
“Oh,” Skye looked up at Mick sympathetically. “I’m sorry, I won’t tease you about that anymore.”  
“It’s not a big deal,” Mick said as Skye raised a brow. “And like I told you before, I’m pretty sure Jemma wouldn’t have those feelings for me.” 

“What do you have for us?” Coulson asked walking into the briefing room with Ward on his heels.  
“Nystorm’s deep web forum is blazing with psycho’s, and the guy has practically vanished from public eyes,” Mick said as he continued to glance at the constant flow of new posts.  
“They believe they can become gods of destruction and death,” Skye huffed. “These people suck, Sir.”  
“Really, that’s your take on all of this?” Ward snapped.  
“They do,” Mick agreed as Skye shot a told you so look at Ward.  
“There’s also some talk about them going underground possibly to amass an army, but I don’t fully understand it,” Mick added as Coulson raised a brow.  
“They could just be going incognito,” Ward suggested.  
“Or looking for another piece of the staff,” Coulson said.  
“Randolph said to check Viking routes, maybe that will help?” Ward suggested as Skye quickly searched the web, then flipped everything to the mission screen.  
“There’s some sites along the Volga River in Russia, some in Kiev, and weirdly, here,” she pointed at the map, and the pin on Seville, Spain.  
“Really?” Coulson seemed quite shocked.  
“I mean, it’s a long shot, but it looks like the Vikings were frequent in sacking this place,” Mick said as he pulled up a historical site to the mission screen.  
“Do we have any possible hot spots?” Coulson asked, only for May to walk in the room with a tablet in hand, clearly keeping up with what’s been searched. “I found promising locations with Viking relics, El Divino Nino. A church built on the ruins of an 8th century crypt built on Roman ruins from 206 B.C.”  
“That would be east of a river,” Ward shrugged.  
“And lots of bones,” Coulson added, only for Mick and Skye to stare at them blankly. “Let’s see what we can dig up,” Coulson chuckled to himself. “See what I did there?” Mick chuckled at the goofy joke as did Skye. 

Before long Mick, Skye, and Ward were diving into the catacombs beneath El Divino Nino. The place was humid, dark, and full of spider webs and who knows what other creepy crawlers. The trio split up with Skye searching inside the church, while Mick and Ward went into the depths. Unfortunately the path split, each taking their own way.  
“Are you seeing anything?” Mick asked over the comms.  
“Low ceilings and tons of cobwebs, you?” Ward replied.  
“Just seems like it was ripped straight from a dungeon. Place gives me the creeps,” Mick said as Skye laughed.  
“Glad it’s you two down there instead of me,” she teased. “At least I’m not stuck inhaling all the dust I’m surrounded by.”  
“Lucky you,” Mick said pushing moldy cobwebs aside as he pressed through the narrow corridors, holding out his spectrograph, only for no readings to pop. Mick walked into a room that clearly was a mortuary and shuddered at the broken down crates and the thought of dead bodies being so near.  
“Ward, your spectrograph is picking something up nearby!” Fitz’s voice came over the comms.  
“I don’t see anything,” Ward said calmly as Mick turned back toward the tunnel.  
“Well,” Fitz groaned. “It’s right in front of you! Check northwest!”  
“Dang it! I just had a visual!” Ward called out, causing Mick to quickly race down the narrow halls to hopefully aid his friend.  
“Ward, turn left!” Fitz’s voice came over the comms.  
“Mick, get there!” Coulson ordered.  
“I’m on it!” Mick replied sprinting as fast as he could ducking down into the more tunnel like path that Ward was on.  
“His signal went dead,” Fitz said somberly.  
“How far, Fitz?” Mick demanded as he passed by a branching path. “It’s like the freaking Labyrinth down here!”  
“Uh,” Fitz was clearly flustered. “Take a left here and another left once you get to the end!”  
“Do I need to come down there?” Skye interjected.  
“No! You stay up there!” Mick barked as his spectrograph began beeping.  
“Ignore it, find Ward!” Coulson demanded as Mick followed orders.  
He reached the end of a corridor seeing something staggering around. “Ward?” Mick asked, shining his light at the figure. His eyes glistened momentarily, followed by a loud roar of pain, then Ward charged out him.  
“What’s going on Bellouve?” Coulson asked frantically.  
“Something’s wrong with Ward!” Mick called out, dodging the swings from Ward, who seemed to be in a rage filled trance. “Ward snap out of it! I don’t want to fight you!”  
“The voices! Make it stop!” Ward roared as Mick slammed into the wall at the impact of blocking Ward’s punch.  
“What voices?” Mick asked as Ward’s assault continued, his fist shattering the concrete wall where Mick once was.  
“I hear their voices! Make it stop!” Ward growled as Mick tried webbing his arms to the wall frantically.  
“Forgive me for this!” Mick winced at what he was about to do. He quickly brandished his saber, squeezing the trigger as it flashed to life, then slammed it into the side of Ward’s head as Ward began to break free. Ward let out a groan before falling to the ground unconscious due to the amount of electricity that just hit him.  
Mick slid down against the wall beside Ward panting as his blade flickered off. “I’m gonna need some help getting him out of here.”  
“Fitz, guide me down,” Skye responded as Mick stared at Ward, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and attack once again. “Are you both okay?”  
“Yeah, Ward’s just been sedated momentarily,” Mick huffed. “Hopefully when he wakes up he’ll be Ward again and not the screaming lunatic that attacked me. Sorry that I missed the target too.”  
“Don’t apologize for that. We prioritize the team before anything,” Coulson said firmly. “We’ll be ready for extraction when you get top side.” 

It wasn’t long before Skye reached them, but much to Mick’s surprise, Ward’s eyes sprung open as soon as she touched him. He frantically backed away from them, almost as if he had no idea where he was. “Hey, it’s okay, we’re here!” Skye said in a soothing manner, reaching out for Ward. He continued to back himself into a corner, almost in a panic. “Grant, we’re not going to hurt you.”  
Ward shook his head in attempt to recompose himself, then took in deep breath. “The staff,” Ward started. “He has it.”  
“He who?” Mick asked as he and Skye glanced between themselves and Ward.  
“Professor Randall,” Ward said harshly.  
“Did you get that?” Skye asked touching her comm.  
“Yeah, we got it. Now we just need to see if we can find him before he escapes,” Coulson replied. “Fitz will be parked in front of the church. I’m going to find Randall.”  
“Right,” Mick replied, reaching out to help Ward.  
“I don’t need help,” he barked as he stood up on his own.  
“Sorry about the shock,” Mick said as Ward brushed his face were a clear bruise was forming.  
“Lucky shot,” Ward snapped.  
“Extra shot of brooding, great,” Skye moaned as she led the way out of the tunnels.  
After resurfacing, Coulson had already caught Elliot Randall and cuffed him. The unfortunate part was he stuck next to Mick and Ward while Skye rode in the very back. He didn’t budge until they reached the Bus. “Take Ward to the lab to get him checked out by Simmons, I’ll deal with Randall,” Coulson said as Mick nodded.  
Ward was completely reluctant to everything. His attitude was harsh, every expression was full of rage, even his tone to answering simple questions.  
“This is stupid!” He finally barked leaning on the exam table, his shirt balled tightly in his fists while Jemma had sensors placed on his neck, chest, and abdomen.  
“Not even!” Skye barked back. “You took a serious blow to the head, and then woke up all crazy!”  
“Again, sorry,” Mick said as Ward scowled.  
“Coulson wants you to be fully evaluated, therefore that’s what I’m going to do,” Jemma stated as Ward glared. “What is the last thing you remember before attacking Mick? Were you feeing claustrophobic or-“  
“Why?” Ward growled as he turned towards Fitz and Simmons. Fitz steadily backed away as Jemma stood her ground.  
“She’s trying to rule out a panic attack,” Fitz stammered.  
“I don’t panic,” Ward stated bluntly. “Ever.”  
“There we go, that’s ruled out then. What about now, headache, nausea, dizziness, ringing of your ears?” Jemma questioned only for Ward to grow angrier.  
“I’m fine!” He barked.  
“Touching that staff did this, right?” Skye asked as Ward turned to her slowly, then semi-nodded.  
“What about residual effects? Like extra strength?” Jemma asked as Ward turned to Mick glaring furiously, with his bruise prominently in view.  
“Why don’t we go another round and find out?” Ward challenged as Mick looked at the ground and frowned.  
“Why don’t we not do that?” Skye stepped in, easing close to Ward, who kept his eyes glued on Mick.  
“What voices were you hearing after you touched the staff?” Mick asked only for Ward to pull his arm out of the cuff and slam his fists into the table.  
“This is a waste of time! We need to find the staff!” Ward roared.  
“We may be able to help you if you tell us what you heard,” Fitz said timidly.  
“I heard voices I haven’t heard in years. Now let it go!” Ward snapped causing Fitz to shrink back against the wall.  
“We’re just trying to help,” Simmons said softly.  
“No need to get so angry,” Fitz added.  
“Quiet!” Ward barked, as he turned his focus to the large screen hanging on the wall that showed Coulson interrogating Professor Randall. Ward then reached out turning the nob so that he could hear better.  
“Two of my agents are hurt, the staff is gone,” Coulson stated plainly.  
“I didn’t want any of that,” Randall said calmly.  
“Then what exactly did you want?” Coulson asked. “Was it the allure of power? Selling the staff on the black market?”  
“Nothing like that Agent Coulson,” Randall said then took a deep breath. “You know, I just wanted to be the first to study it. To prove that the Berserkers were actually here, a part of history. You think about that.”  
“Oh, I’m thinking about it,” Coulson said with a frown. 

The screen then went black, causing Ward to breath in furiously. “What do you think you’re doing?” He turned to see Jemma with the tablet controller.  
“Your heart rate is rising and adrenaline is spiking,” she said calmly. “You need to calm down, not get more worked up.”  
Ward leaned down on the table, took in a few deep breaths, closing his eyes as if trying to relax. Skye then leaned toward him with a sincere look in her eyes.  
“Those voices, they’re your brothers’, aren’t they?” She asked as Ward’s eyes snapped open, now glaring furiously at her.  
“Drop it,” he growled.  
“I’m here for you, if you want to talk,” Skye urged as Ward began to twist his head around, seething in rage.  
“Right, I can talk to you!” He barked. “All you ever do is talk!” Mick quickly stepped in separating him from Skye, only to be shoved backwards with incredible force. “You really want to try that again? I bet you couldn’t hack it without your precious toy!”  
“Ward!” Skye yelled as he turned back to her.  
“Don’t you ever get tired of hearing yourself?” He snapped.  
“Ward, calm down!” Fitz urged, only to have Ward’s fury directed at himself.  
“Well! This makes more sense!” Jemma exclaimed as Ward glanced toward her with a raised brow. “Ward, what you’re experiencing, this feeling, it’s chemistry.”  
“Oh it’s something,” Skye interjected.  
“Spikes in his adrenocorticotropic hormone,” Simmons began to explain. “It’s like those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can create a massive –“  
“Shut up!” Ward had paced around a few moments while Jemma spoke, but had clearly had enough. “Stop talking and just fix it!” He bowed up against Jemma and Fitz, only for Mick to get between them ready for Ward to make a move this time.  
“I wish I could. We can relieve some of the symptoms. I can give you 10cc of Benzodiazepine,” Jemma said sympathetically.  
“Chill pill, sounds great,” Skye said snarkily.  
“A sedative? Not gonna happen,” Ward said furiously.  
“Maybe you should consider it based on your over reactions,” Mick said firmly, only for Ward to inch closer to Mick in a threatening manner.  
“And what? Leave all the fighting to you?” Ward’s voice had gone dark. “Do you think your little webs and stick are going to be able to handle a whole mob of them?” He shoved Mick backwards, seeing that Mick had bruises from the skirmish as well. “Looks like you barely handled me, how are you going to fight against an army?”  
Mick simply took in a deep breath, refusing to back down, but biting his tongue as to not make matters worse. Ward the smiled darkly, the stormed out of the lab without another word.  
“That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn’t mean all that,” Jemma walked up placing her hand on Mick’s tense shoulder, as he tried to calm himself down.  
“No, I know that,” Skye said somberly.  
“No explanation necessary,” Fitz stammered nervously. “Just glad that was you and not me,” he patted Mick’s shoulders.  
“Yeah,” was the only word to leave Mick’s mouth. He wanted so badly to knock Ward out, his muscles twitched with anticipation, but he knew that was the wrong move.  
“That was pretty brave of you,” Jemma wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Shows you’ve really grown up from that hot headed teenager.”  
“I don’t know how you did it,” Skye smirked. “If I had powers, I’d have probably hit him for being in my face.”  
“One fight was enough,” Mick sighed as his muscles continued twitching.  
“Do you think Coulson is going to be able to crack the professor?” Fitz asked as Jemma shrugged.  
“No idea, but I suppose we can head upstairs and see,” Simmons said as she saw Ward slamming his fist into the punching bag that occupied the hanger.  
“Yeah, let’s give him space,” Fitz said as Skye looked at Ward remorseful, then followed everyone out of the lab. 

Mick left them in the planning room as he made his way to his bunk. He took his collapsed blade from it’s hilt then plugged in a small charger. His mind jumped back to the fight with Ward. He thought about the screams, the fierce anger in his eyes, the raw power behind every punch. He then looked at his stomach, arms, and shoulders in the small mirror on his door, seeing bruises. Fighting Ward like that brought back memories of fighting against Jake Carson when he had succumb to the power of the cursed Shadowblade combined with the Darkhold. Mick shook off the vivid memories of those grim fights, only to see Ward heading upstairs. He wondered what Ward was planning, then decided it would be best to let it be. He thought maybe it would be best to rest just in case he had to face off against Ward again, or worse, an army of super strength nutcases like Ward suggested. 

“Up and at ‘em! We’re wheels up in five!” Skye banged on Mick’s door, jarring him from his restless nap.  
“Alright, coming,” Mick groaned as he put his black coat on, and slid his saber into it’s sheath. He then grabbed the prototype nightnight gun Fitz made for him, just in case he needed it.  
He walked down to the cargo hold, where everyone, including Randall was being loaded into the pair of SUV’s. He noticed Ward climbing in, then a sickening feeling crept through his stomach. He made his way over to Skye and Coulson.  
“You sure Ward should be out with us?” He heard Skye asking, much to his surprise.  
“Let me guess, you’re unsure too?” Coulson turned to Mick as he nodded. “Don’t be. Ward knows he’s not okay, and he’s determined not to let it hurt the team.”  
“That didn’t seem so clear earlier,” Mick stated.  
“He told me about what happened in the lab,” Coulson said. “Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.”  
“That’s not always easy, Boss,” Mick said as Skye nodded in agreement.  
“What about you?” Skye asked as May started by them.  
“I’m with Coulson,” she said with a half grin.  
“See, it’ll be fine,” Coulson smiled as Mick still seemed unsure. 

Mick was glad the ride to the monastery was quiet, especially being in the same vehicle as Ward. They all climbed out, with Randall leading them inside. “Ah, it’s been quite a while since I have been here!” Randall said fondly, walking into the large wooden cathedral. “I wonder if that book is still here?” He walked over to a large pedestal with a thick book full of hand drawn and painted images.  
“We don’t have time for this,” Ward moaned as Mick nodded in agreement.  
“Awe, the nose isn’t quite right, but it still looks good,” Randall ignored Ward, as he fixated on the picture that bore a remarkable resemblance to himself holding the completed staff.  
“That’s you?” Fitz asked leaning in to see the image.  
“That venerated me as a saint,” Randall seemed quite pleased with himself.  
“Idiots,” Ward growled.  
“Really? Is this the normal work or crazy berserker one, I can’t really tell,” Skye teased as Ward scoffed.  
“It’s upstairs,” Randall said as he walked toward the staircase on the right side of the cathedral. He lead them to a balcony room overlooking the cathedral, then reached down under a desk, pulling a few boards away, seeming to be confused as to why he can’t find what he’s looking for.  
“It’s quiet,” May said as she glanced between the members of the team, who also seemed suspicious.  
“Yes,” Randall said gleefully. “It’s that vow of silence that allowed me to trust them with my secret.”  
“Heh,” everyone turned to see Jakob walking down another set of stairs with the third piece of the staff in hand. “They’re only quiet until you make them squeal.”  
He moved quickly, slamming the staff into Randall’s chest before anyone could react. “I’ve learned if you wish to be a god, you must defeat one!” He then pulled another piece of the staff from behind his back, pointing it at Coulson and his team.  
“Get back!” Ward yelled, ripping the piece from Randall’s chest, the lunging at Jakob, sending them both crashing through the rails of the balcony to the ground below.  
“We have to help him!” Skye yelled as she sprinted toward the stairs.  
“On it!” Mick brandished his blade, then a quick flick of the wrist a web hit the ceiling, and he leapt off the balcony. He landed as Jakob threw Ward effortlessly into one of the pillars underneath the balcony, and Ward bouncing off with a crack.  
“You want to die too?” Jakobs thick accent was punctuated by the darkness in his eyes.  
“Mick, protect the others!” Ward barked as Mick shook his head defiantly.  
“I’d love to see you try,” Mick held out his blade, it crackled with power. Jakob lunged at Mick with the piece of the staff, slamming it into Mick’s blade with unbelievable force, causing Mick to slide backwards, as he used both hands to steady his blade. His grit his teeth, and used every ounce of strength to shove Jakob backward, then attempt to stab at him. Jakob must’ve seen this obvious move, as he sidestepped, then swept the back of Mick’s leg, then kicked him square him the back, sending him crashing over several pews before hitting the wall. Ward then grabbed Jakob before he could stab Mick, the two exchanging blows frivolously.  
Mick then pulled himself up, shooting a web into Jakob’s eyes, causing him to slam is fist into Ward, sending him crashing into a wall near the staircase. “You okay?” Mick called out as Ward stood, panting heavily.  
“Let go of the staff!” Skye called out as she sprinted toward Ward.  
“No! Stay back!” Ward growled, as Skye paused only because May caught her.  
Jakob smirked darkly as he began making his way toward Skye and May. Both Mick and Ward jumped into action. Mick quickly shot Jakob with webs once again, while Ward let out a roar, then slammed Jakob across the face with the staff. A sickening crack echoed in the cathedral as well as the bloody mist from Jakob, which was followed by Jakob crumbling to the ground, a pool of blood appearing underneath.  
Skye quickly ran to his side much to Ward’s protest. “Get away from me,” Ward growled barely audible.  
“This isn’t you,” Skye pressed closer, May reluctant to follow. Just as Ward seemed to be willing to release the staff, the doors burst open, and followers of Jakob’s cult poured in. Ward was quick to get to his feet, rushing to Jakob’s lifeless body, grabbing the other piece of the staff. He let out a pain filled scream as the pieces began to glow. Mick then rushed to his side, tapping his shoulder so he knew that he was there. With a reluctant nod, Ward and Mick began fighting their way into the crowd.  
Mick flipped and kicked combining webs with electric streaks following every swing of his blade, while Ward’s brute strength would send his foes flying. Both Mick and Ward barely standing, bloodied, bruised, and completely exhausted, while their foes lay completely unconscious before them.  
“Oh my God, are you two okay?” Skye asked as she and May rushed toward Mick and Ward who shared a triumphant smile. Ward then fell over on Skye dropping the two pieces of the staff, while Mick fell onto May.  
The door opened once more, this time Petra, holding the third piece of the staff walked in, horrified at her entire army, as well as Jakob unconscious before her.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Skye groaned.  
“You think you’re up for one more?” Mick panted.  
“If you are,” Ward replied wearily.  
“I’ll handle this one,” May said stoically, as Skye attempted to take May’s place, bracing both Mick and Ward on her shoulders.  
“Be careful,” Ward warned as May smirked, then nudged for Skye to leave. May then picked up the staff, almost unfazed by its orange glow. Petra let’s out a ear piercing scream after examining Jakob’s lifeless body, then charges at May, her eyes black with rage.  
Mick watched, barely holding himself up on the railing of the stairs while Skye led Ward up with intent to return for him, as May effortlessly blocked every attack Petra threw at her, until she finally knocked the piece of the staff out of Petra’s hand, effectively disarming her. The staff began to shake in May’s hand as the piece Petra dropped almost magnetically shot onto the piece in May’s right hand. May then looked at the other piece, slamming it onto the other end, causing the staff to flash in a brilliant orange before returning to its silver color. May then twirled the complete staff, as Petra charged her. May effortlessly slammed Petra’s face sending her flipping to the ground, unconscious.  
“Man, she’s good,” Skye smiled as she held out her hand for Mick.  
“Yeah, she is,” Mick smiled.  
Once they reached the top, Skye set Mick beside Ward, who seemed to barely be hanging on to consciousness himself, then ran off to check on Coulson and the others.  
“Hanging in there?” Ward asked as Mick struggled to turn his head toward him.  
“I’ll be alright,” Mick weakly smiled.  
“Thanks for that,” Ward weakly smiled in return.  
“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Mick panted.  
“Gotta make yourself look tough if you’re going to win the girl,” Ward teased motioning toward Skye or possibly Jemma who stood beside Fitz and Coulson as they spoke with Randall, who somehow recovered from his fatal looking wounds.  
“I told you,” Mick panted heavily. “We’re just friends.”  
“You say that, but I see how you look at her,” Ward said. Mick raised his brow as Ward glanced between Mick and one of the girls, which only annoyed Mick because he couldn’t tell who Ward was implying. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mick sighed, only for Ward to wink.  
“Guess we’ll see then,” he smiled leaning his head back against the wall with a thump.  
“Guess so,” Mick followed suit.


	9. The Magical Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out to find Agent Coulson! Mick and Skye team up to search in any way possible to track down his captors and bring back their respected leader!

Agent Hand had all but taken control of the bus, dozens of lower ranked agents swarmed the once home-like corridors. Now it felt no different than the hub. He, much like the rest of the team had been in panic mode since the death of Mike Peterson as well as the abduction of Coulson. Thirty six hours felt more like a week in how much work they had been doing. They had just secured a known weapons and Chitaurian artifact smuggler, Tyson Vanchat. Hand had him locked in the interrogation room with one of her own agents attempting to get information.   
Mick found himself locked in his bunk to keep far away from Agent Hand and her lackies as he and Skye so playfully named them. He tried to calm his racing mind by focusing on his breathing, just as Agent May had taught him during their training sessions. Only that failed him due to the constant chatter on the other side of the sliding door. He slid it open quite furiously glaring at everyone walking by.  
“Hey, wanna help me out?” Skye asked as Mick raised a brow. “I need to track the money trail from this slimeball, and my bracelet isn’t going to let that happen.”   
“What’s tracking his money going to do?” Mick asked as Skye rolled her eyes.   
“The metals match Centipede’s, didn’t you listen to anything FitzSimmons said?”   
“Sorry, I’ve been a little distracted,” Mick glared at the extra agents now sitting at the bar.   
“Yeah, it is a bit noisy around here,” Skye then set her laptop on Mick’s bed, shoving him over so she could sit beside him, then carefully slid the door shut.   
“They’re going to think something is up,” Mick said nervously as Skye let out a chuckle.   
“Yeah, okay,” Skye teased. “You say it all the time, we’re just friends remember?”   
It was true, he did find himself saying that quite a bit. “What do you need me to do?”   
Skye smiled. “First, we need to figure out his login.”   
She then coached him through the process, which quickly overwhelmed him. At first it seemed quite easy, then some black screen opened up, he hit a few keys, then smack! “Not that! You’ll crash my laptop!” Skye barked as she reached for it trying to fix Mick’s mistake. Alarms then sounded across the Bus, as well as her computer going into lockout mode.   
“Sorry,” Mick sighed as Skye gave him the disappointed stare.   
His door slid open to see Agent Hand, as well as Ward and May behind her. “What do you think you’re doing?”   
“Would you believe me if I said making out?” Skye asked with a cheeky grin as Hand simply glared at the two of them. “Okay fine, we were trying to follow the money trail!”   
“What good is that going to do? We have Vanchat in interrogation,” Hand said bitterly.   
“If we follow the transaction we can find Centipede, I can hack their account and we get Coulson back.”  
“Wait, you’re that consultant who shot Agent Sitwell!” Hand snapped bitterly.   
“Technically that wasn’t me,” Skye said lightly.   
“I want you off this plane immediately,” Hand turned to leave.   
“You can’t do that!” Mick barked as Hand turned to him and scoffed.   
“And who’s going to stop me?” Mick simply glared as Hand rolled her eyes.   
“Look, I know I’m not some amazing agent like May or Ward, but this is what I do! You can’t just kick me off the mission!” Skye exclaimed, jumping off Mick’s bed, following after Hand.   
“This is my Op now, and I don’t want some snarky little hacker interfering,” Hand snapped as Mick rushed to Skye’s side.   
“I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.” Skye pleaded. “I just think this protocol crap is stupid when we should be focusing on getting back Coulson!”   
“This protocol crap is important,” Agent Hand snapped. “Clearly you’re just a distraction, and I want you gone.” She eyed Mick, daring him to speak out again.   
“Look, I know her methods are unorthodox,” Ward glanced at Skye, then back at Hand. “But she’s a valuable member of our team.”   
Hand seemed quite shocked to see Ward standing up for Skye, then she turned to May. “What do you think? Is she going to be any use to us on the plane?”  
“No,” May said without any emotion.   
“What?” Mick gasped only for Hand to shake her head.   
“Increase her restriction level, take her laptop and phone. We’ll have her debriefed as soon as we land,” Hand’s words were harsh.   
“I’m her S.O. Let me handle it,” Ward said, slightly deflated. Skye then stormed off, glaring at May in disbelief, Ward letting out a sigh then following her.  
“I can’t believe you’d do that,” Mick snapped as he shook his head, then followed Ward.   
Skye paced the cargo hold furiously, while Fitz and Simmons scrambled around in the lab behind her. “I can’t believe this!” Skye fussed. “I don’t know what I did to her, but that was out of line!”   
“I agree, and we’re not taking this lying down,” Mick said stoically.   
“You can’t fight this,” Ward said sympathetically. “You have to trust May. This will all be worked out once we get Coulson back.”   
“But I can find him!” Skye looked as the ground and bit her lip.   
“I know, I’ve seen firsthand what you can do, even without SHIELD resources,” Ward said in a somber manner, only for both Mick and Skye to look at him curiously.   
“Hang on,” Fitz said running out of the lab with Simmons, who was holding a brown paper bag.   
“We made something for you!” Jemma said with a slight amount of eagerness.   
“A sandwich?” Skye glanced at the bag skeptically then back at FitzSimmons.   
“Yes, that’s it,” Jemma said, her face contorting quite a bit in discomfort.   
“It’s a sat phone, damper resistant,” Fitz said softly as Skye nodded. “You’ll get one shot before the bracelet kills it.”  
“So only call in an emergency,” Simmons said with a frown.   
“What am I going to need this for?” Skye asked skeptically. “I’m supposed to spend the next three days in a broom closet getting debriefed.”  
“True, there are supposed to be some agents picking you up for debriefing,” Ward smirked. “Sure does seem like a nice day to take that bike out for a spin?” He then nudged Mick as they shared a mischievous smile.   
“It sure does, but wouldn’t they be able to track my phone and stuff?” Mick said as Skye glanced at him curiously.   
“Not if you accidentally left it in the lab,” Fitz chimed in as they all shared a smile. Mick quickly pulled his phone and wallet out, handing it to Fitz.   
“You have exactly twelve minutes,” Ward said with a smile. “Good luck.”   
“You sure you’re up for this?” Mick asked Skye who smirked as they walked over to his black motorcycle.  
“Let’s go,” Skye climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Mick’s torso as his bike roared to life. 

It was almost nostalgic to be back on the street in Los Angeles, ironically, running from SHIELD. The city had already changed quite a bit, new restaurants, corner stores changed names, but one thing that never changed; the traffic. Thankfully being on a motorcycle meant they could weave through it, and he had plenty of practice doing just that.   
“I wish I knew you drove this sooner!” Skye said as Mick chuckled.   
“Really? Why is that?” Mick asked.   
“Bikes are awesome!” Skye replied, griping Mick tighter as he sped up to get on the interstate.   
“Where exactly are we going?” Skye asked leaning her head against Mick.   
“We need a computer don’t we?”   
“That would help,” Skye admitted.  
“If I know my friends, then my old apartment should still be leased to me. We used it as a vacation spot. I’ve got a laptop there,” he felt Skye nod   
“Where was this place?”   
“Santa Monica beach,” Mick said proudly.   
Skye was almost speechless when they reached the top floor apartment, seeing the beautiful ocean view from the sliding glass door in the living room. He walked into his room, reaching under the bed pulling out a small Apple laptop, then returned to see Skye standing on the balcony. He opened the door as she turned to him in awe.   
“Think we can use this?” Mick held up his laptop.  
“I don’t see why not,” Skye shrugged. “Why did you ever leave this place?”  
“Can’t just sit and watch the ocean all day,” Mick said as he sat down in one of the three deck chairs. “Had to pay the rent somehow.”   
“How did you even afford a place like this?” Skye asked sitting across from him.   
“Rent was split four ways, Jerren, Patten, Davis, and myself. They’d all come out when they had time, and I simply lived here running a PI while also playing vigilante at night,” Mick’s laptop chimed as it booted up.   
“Must’ve paid pretty well,” Skye sighed.   
“Eh, not as good as SHIELD for most cases. But I did still technically work for SHIELD. I gathered intel on the Rising Tide activities, usually that led me to you, since you were the most active in the area. Few times I ended up in Anaheim, couple times in the valley, mostly here.”   
“So SHIELD had eyes on me that long? Why’d they let me keep going?” Skye seemed quite intrigued.   
“They didn’t know it was you,” Mick said plainly. “At least until you uploaded that footage of the Battle of New York on your freaking podcast. Couldn’t protect you from them then.”   
“So wait, you kept them off my trail?” Skye questioned as Mick sighed. “Why would you do that?”   
“I liked having you around, didn’t want them to lock you up or something,” Mick said, which was mostly true.   
“You sure it wasn’t more than that?” She grinned playfully.   
“Maybe for a little while it was,” Mick admitted. “But, after how crazy Recluse life had been, I wasn’t going to ever risk anyone getting hurt because of me.”   
“So you did have feelings for me?” Skye asked in disbelief.   
“Yeah, I did,” Mick finally admitted.   
“Huh,” Skye looked him over then shook her head with a smirk.   
“What do I do next?” Mick spun the computer around as Skye smirked, clearly impressed by how Mick managed to get back where they left off on the Bus. She leaned in only to have the bracelet at the laptop make an awful alert sound followed by the SHIELD lockout screen.   
“Not that,” Skye groaned.   
“Crap! I liked that laptop too!” Mick fussed. “Good like I this was my spare!”   
“Sorry,” Skye huffed.   
“Eh, but if I don’t get this out of here, they’ll storm my apartment, and I can’t have that,” Mick then leaned over the railing to see the same obnoxious furniture of the neighbors he didn’t like next to him. “Enjoy the new laptop!” Mick tossed it carefully into their balcony.   
“Let’s bail, maybe we can hit that coffee shop on the Eastside?” Mick suggest as he grabbed his keys from the table. 

Mick loved every second of Skye being so close to him, he didn’t want it to end. Half heartedly he wanted them to stay like this, let SHIELD be and they could be a team of their own. Then he remembered why they were doing this. He already suffered the loss of his father figure, Phil Coulson once. He had no intentions of letting that happen again. They arrived at the small cyber cafe, Skye used some of the loose cash Mick while Mick attempted to research the bank rather than hacking it.   
After a few different searches for connecting banks, Skye walked over seeing the odd searches. “Lloyd Rathman? Who’s that?”   
“A corporate slime,” Mick stated plainly.   
“Looks that way,” she replied leaning near the computer. The screen then flashed into the SHIELD lockout. “Oh son of a,” she paused as the other patrons began fussing, and questioning the meaning behind their now locked computers.   
“We need to keep moving,” Mick said as Skye frowned, then left her coffee by the desktop. “I mean, unless you want to be stuck in a SHIELD facility while I find Coulson.”   
“Not particularly,” Skye said as she climbed on Mick’s bike. “What’s your plan?”  
“I’ve dealt with Rathman before,” Mick said revving up his bike. “Back when he was hooking up with his secretary behind his wife’s back.”   
“Sounds about right for a guy like that,” Skye grunted.   
“Oh just wait, until you see his Brentwood estate,” Mick scoffed as they launched into the street, heading towards their next destination.   
They needed some new looks, something that would attract attention. They stopped briefly at a clothing shop. Skye grabbed a tight leather outfit, one she claimed reminded her of Agent May’s typical fashion. Mick, went with the black suit style, akin to Coulson, with matching aviator glasses. Now everything was ready for the next part of Mick’s plan. 

The high end neighborhood was typically under heavy security, but that is exactly how Mick planned to use that to his advantage. While the inhabitants all had lavish mansions, they also lived in their own isolation. No one knew anyone else unless it benefited them, and after the nasty divorce and court hearings, no one would pay any mind to that snake Rathman.   
“What’s your business?” The guard stopped Mick staring at him suspiciously.   
“I’m here to get my father’s blessing for my engagement,” Mick said as the guard glanced at him and Skye curiously,   
“And just who is your father?” The guard seemed to sneer.   
“Lloyd Rathman,” Mick said as Skye rubbed him affectionately, only helping to assist his   
“Go on,” the guard sighed, as Mick nodded, then rode past him. 

They arrived at the Rathman estate, Mick parking in the driveway of the obnoxiously large house with it’s three car garage. “Great job back there,” Mick said as Skye smiled.   
“Figured it would help if I played along,” Skye winked.   
“Sure that’s all it was?” Mick teased as they walked over toward the house.   
“It’s the suit,” Skye teased then raised her brow pursed her lips, intriguing Mick quite a bit.   
They walked over to the door, which had an intricate alarm system, which was quite the problem being that they had no way of hacking into anything. “What’s your plan now Hotshot?”  
“I set off an alarm that Rathman will respond to personally,” Mick smirked mischievously, grabbing a small rock, then he walked around the large glass walled living room to a small window.   
“You’re going to break into his bathroom?” Skye’s skepticism met her sarcastic tone.   
“This isn’t a bathroom. He clearly learned a few things since his divorce like, frosting windows so peeping eyes can’t see your dirty work,” Mick used his webs to get high enough to smash the window. Skye grimaced at the thought of Mick spying like that or what he must’ve seen. “That should trip his personal alarm, which will cause him to get here and answer our questions.”  
“Won’t he be quite curious as to why we’re standing around waiting for him?” Skye frowned.   
“That depends, how far are you willing to go to find Coulson?”   
“As far as it takes, why?”   
“He needs to think we’re a couple that just pulled into the wrong driveway,” Mick said with a coy grin.   
“That doesn’t ever happen,” Skye shook her head.   
“Happens out here a lot more than you think,” Mick stated as Skye seemed baffled. “These rich socialites often find a new hookup and just, how to put it nicely, get lost in the moment wherever they end up.”   
“So you want to have a random make-out session in this guys driveway?” Skye was clearly unsure of the real motives here.   
“No, by the front door. The driveway would look too suspicious, the door makes it look like we at least tried to wait,” Mick smirked playfully.   
“I think you’re way too into this Bellouve,” Skye said as she pushed him against the wall with a playful grin.   
“Whatever it takes,” Mick said, his eyes locked on hers.   
“Whatever it takes,” she replied. “Don’t push it though.”   
“Just make it look real when we hear his car,” Mick said softly, trying to hide his excitement. Even if it was just for the mission, this was something he had secretly wanted for way too long.   
Fifteen minutes passed with the two sitting in front of the front door, until the squeaking of Rathman’s tires pulling into the driveway set off the strangest few moments of Mick’s life. Skye climbed on Mick’s lap, pinning his arms to the wall behind him, then kissed him roughly. It took a few moments before Mick’s mind caught up with the charade, his heart pounding wildly.   
“Oh what the actual heck is going on here?” Rathman snapped as Skye backed off Mick, with a look of embarrassment.   
“Oh, is this your place? Sorry mate!” Mick said in the worst English accent he’d ever heard.   
“It’s fine I guess, just, move along,” Rathman sounded quite annoyed, then stepped around them unlocking his house then storming inside towards his office.   
“Right,” Mick said as he slipped his shoe off, wedging it in the door before it could shut, then eased it open carefully as Rathman entered his office. “Come on, now we grab him, and if we play this right, he can get us our info.”  
“And what’s your next play Romeo?” Skye motioned for him to wipe the lipstick from his face.   
“We confront him as SHIELD,” Mick shrugged.  
“Simple enough,” Skye smiled, pulling out a pair of aviators of her own. 

They walked into Rathman’s office to see him frantically searching through various files, clearly making sure nothing was stolen. “You’re in a lot of trouble Mr. Rathman,” Skye said harshly as the man turned, dropping the folder in his hands.   
“What?” Rathman looked them over, quite confused and irritated. “How did you get in here? And just who are you?”   
“I’m Agent Melinda May,” Skye did her best to impersonate May’s expression and tone.  
“Phil Coulson,” Mick nodded with a grin. “We’re with SHIELD.”   
“Look there’s clearly some misunderstandings here,” Rathman said nervously. “I’m a legitimate business man.”  
“We have mounting evidence that you’ve been siphoning money into some off shore accounts linked to some very bad people,” Skye said harshly, keeping up her May impersonation.   
“What my clients do with their money is their business,” Rathman snapped as he pulled out his phone. “I’m calling my lawyer.”   
“Oh I wouldn’t do that,” Mick stepped forward, doing his best to impersonate the cool tone of Coulson. “See, SHIELD is willing to make you an offer, if you’re willing to help us catch some of these bad people.”   
“What kind off offer?” Rathman debated on pressing the call button.   
“Complete immunity,” Skye said anxiously. “You walk away completely free, and we don’t even touch that pretty boat of yours down on Key Largo.” Mick took in a breath, knowing that if and when they got Coulson back, he wasn’t going to be pleased with what they just offered.   
“And if I decline?” Rathman was clearly on edge.   
“Then you’ll be locked in what we call the Fridge for the next five years,” Mick said calmly, which caused Rathman to raise a brow. “Oh it’s much worse than it sounds.”   
“Fine,” Rathman lowered his phone, then glared at the pair. “How can I help?”   
“We need you to log in and we’ll go from there,” Skye said as Rathman glared before sitting at his desk.   
“I’m not going any farther until I see a badge,” Rathman snapped as Skye glanced at Mick. He then shrugged, handing her Rathman’s phone.   
“Fine,” Skye said with a grin. “SHIELD protocol six alpha vector.” She then heard a beep, and the lockout screen flashed on his phone. Rathman must’ve recognized the logo as he quickly began logging on.   
“I don’t understand how you found me to begin with,” he grumbled while Mick glanced around at a couple photo’s across the office.   
“You’re a prime exploit with your gambling, the divorce, that money pit in the Caymans. You’re even behind on your child support payments,” Skye smiled with how impressive  
Mick must’ve sounded.   
Rathman then groaned with an exaggerated eye roll. “That’s a clerical error, and my ex knows it.”   
“Sure it is,” Skye grunted as two armed security guards barged in.   
“Hands up!” The man first man yelled as Mick and Skye shared a nod. The two moved swiftly, Mick going in low, taking the bigger set guard down with ease then pinning him, while Skye went high, using quite a bit of finesse to disarm her foe and pin him to the wall in a Ward like manner.   
“Alright! Enough!” Rathman barked nervously. “Clearly you SHIELD people don’t mess around.” He scowled at his two guards as Mick and Skye shoved them into a few chairs in the corner.   
“There, here’s a complete list. Just know, you can’t transfer large funds online,” Rathman said as Skye glanced at Mick, who quickly nodded, shoving Rathman and his chair aside.   
“We need transaction records,” Skye said as Mick began his search.   
“I’m not seeing anything with names, give me something else,” Mick stated.   
“Go to his account history. We need to open up a terminal emulator, see what kind of encryption they’ve got,” Skye began to explain. “If it’s an SSL 256 or AES Twofish Serpent, we’re in business. Quantum key, that’s another story.”  
“You’re sounding like FitzSimmons,” Mick glanced at her over the large screen. “But I think I’ve got it.” Mick turned the screen just enough for Skye to glance over it.   
“Perfect, now open the Python and delete the second line of code,” Skye said as Mick took a deep breath. This was almost as bad as trying to make sense of the things FitzSimmons said while working in the lab, except luckily Jerren and Patten had taught him a little about hacking a few years back.   
“Got everything on old pal, Vanchat!” Mick exclaimed as he scrolled to a large deposit.   
“I bet this one leads us right to Raina.” Mick then clicked the account, seeing multiple large transactions, until he found details for a large plot of land bought in the southern Colorado Desert. He then printed the details and exhaled pleased with his work.   
“Does that mean you’re done?” Rathman barked as Mick glanced at him with a callous grin.  
“For now,” he replied as he and Skye left.   
Once outside, Mick turned to Skye with a grin while she looked over the papers. “We need to let the others know about this,” she said then smiled as Mick held up the sat phone from the cubby on the bike.   
“Think you can handle me driving while your on the phone?” Mick asked revving up his bike.   
“I can manage,” Skye said smugly, climbing on behind him.   
“I printed us directions too, since we’re kinda screwed with tech,” Mick said as Skye chuckled.   
“Yeah, because directions are totally going to help us in the desert,” she snipped.   
“They’ll at least point us in the right area.” With the roar of the engine, they were off, hopefully to find Agent Coulson, and possibly put an end to Centipede and Raina as well.   
Two long hours, and they reached a small town that looked as if it were ripped straight from an old movie. There were creepy mannequins both inside and outside buildings. There was a rough looking park, that clearly was worn down only by the sandstorms. Some of the houses even had nice interiors that hadn’t been destroyed by the sand.   
“I’ve seen horror movies like this,” Skye said nervously as the pair walked around.   
“Let’s not think about that, and just worry about finding Coulson,” Mick suggested as his own nerves were just as wild as hers.   
“Hey, you shouldn’t be here!” A Centipede soldier charged out of one of the houses.   
“Uh oh!” Skye gasped as Mick motioned for her to go.   
Mick quickly shot webs, which only annoyed the soldier as he ripped through them with ease. “Great, one of those kinds,” Mick groaned as he took off after Skye. They quickly reached the park, where Skye had ducked behind a slide. Mick figured this was as good as a place as any to go hand to hand with a super soldier. The two exchanged several blows, Mick clearly taking more damage until he backed to the swingset. He then ripped one of the swings down, using the chain as a weapon. The soldier eased closer as Mick then tossed the chain at the soldier as a decoy then rushed at the soldier. He quickly slid under the distracted, webbing his chest the jerking the line causing the soldier to crash into the ground on top of the the chain. Mick then quickly grabbed the two ends to the chain squeezing it around the struggling soldier’s neck until he passed out.   
A black SHIELD SUV pulled in, much to Mick’s relief, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, and May climbing out. Mick then used webs to pin down the soldier, knowing full well this would only delay rather than completely stop him once he awakens. “I was starting to wonder if you could actually track that satellite phone!” Skye exclaimed peaking out from underneath the slide.   
“It’s a pretty big desert,” Ward said plainly.   
“Are you certain he’s here?” May asked cautiously.  
“Judging by the Psycho soldier, I’d say yes,” Mick pointed out, only to have two more burst out of buildings.   
“You may want these,” Jemma quickly handed Mick his belt with his saber and pistol.   
“Thanks,” Mick said as Ward stepped up beside him.   
“You sure you two can handle this?” May asked as the two men nodded. “I’ll radio you when we find him!”   
After snapping his belt, Mick flicked his blade as it crackled to life, then he took a fighting stance. The Centipede soldiers charged at them, Ward attempting to jamHis assailant with something he pulled from his watch, while Mick swung relentlessly at his foe, who blocked the assault with his implant, sending sparks flying around wildly. It didn’t take long for Mick to steal the upper hand by cracking the implant, which then allowed him to knock his foe out with ease. He turned to see Ward standing victoriously over his foe as well.   
“Now where the heck is Coulson?” Ward asked as the two glanced around hoping for some idea. They began running as they saw Agent May sprinting towards a far off building. Upon getting closer they could hear Coulson’s pain filled screams. They burst inside to see an unconscious Raina, and Coulson shaking and whimpering.   
“What the heck did they do to him?” Mick gasped as he stared at the strange table Coulson laid upon.   
“I’m not sure, but whatever it was, it’s shaken him up pretty bad,” May said, her tone shaken.   
“I’ll grab the car, and we’ll move him to the Bus,” Ward said somberly.  
“What about her?” Mick snapped as he stared at Raina.   
“Don’t worry, she’s going with us too,” May said bitterly. 

Once they arrived back to the Bus, Mick finally felt a bit of relief. Coulson was home, Raina was now in custody, everything seemed normal. He stood proudly beside his friends as they watched Agent Hand’s team escort Raina into their holding facility.   
“Bet there’s not flower dresses where she’s going,” Simmons said with a cheesy grin.  
“Amen to that,” Fitz chuckled.   
Good riddance,” Skye snapped.   
“I love the outfit!” Jemma said as Skye smiled proudly.   
It looks,” Ward paused for a moment wearing a unusual smile. “Fitting for you.”   
“Thanks,” Skye beamed.   
“Looks like you two had a lot of fun,” May said as she pointed at the smeared lipstick on Mick’s sleeve, which only caused Jemma and Fitz to begin clamoring for answers.   
“It was just a cover,” Skye said as she and Mick shared a smile.   
“Sure it was Rookie,” Ward smirked as he turned towards the stairs, Skye quick to follow and explain.   
“Was that all it was?” May asked Mick, who couldn’t help but smile.   
“Yeah, we did what we had to do to find Coulson,” Mick said stoically.   
“As long as you don’t let it get in the way,” May smiled as she walked to the stairs.   
“Tell is the truth then,” Jemma leaned into Mick, who simply smiled and shook his head.   
“No! You can’t do that!” Fitz called out as he and Simmons followed him up stairs, eager for any more juicy details.


	10. T.R.A.C.K.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot on the trail of Ian Quinn, Coulson and his team track down a package he purchased, and the race is on to find his whereabouts before his disappears once again...

With everyone on edge while the search for Ian Quinn ran on every computer on board the Bus, Mick sat in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, tinkering with his broken spiderfang blade. It was ruined in one of this training sessions he had with May, who had been secretly coaching him on wrangling his feelings for Skye. Things had been harder since their fake kiss, as every time he’d see her with Ward, it would rip the wound wide open once again. Just the way she looked at him, Mick knew that he didn’t stand a chance. And May was the perfect teacher to mask emotions, as it was rare you’d ever see hers.  
“You’re just making it worse,” Fitz said as Mick glanced up at him. “You can’t cross wires like that or it’ll backfire and shock you instead.”  
“Building isn’t my forte Fitz,” Mick groaned as he spun around on the small stool facing Fitz and Simmons.  
“Why don’t you just let Fitz build you a new set?” Jemma suggested as Mick rolled eyes.  
“I’ve had these since our first mission way back in two thousand seven!” Mick fussed.  
“That’s my point,” Jemma smirked. “They’re antiquated! Surely we can make them better! Maybe even use Dendrotoxin burst!”  
“So a night night saber?” Mick frowned as Fitz rolled his eyes.  
“I get it, you hate the name,” Fitz moaned as he walked over to a computer screen then scoffed.  
“We don’t hate the name,” Jemma said in a well meaning tone.  
“No, we hate the name,” Mick reassured him.  
“Get up to the Mission Control! We’ve got a lead,” May’s voice came over the intercom.  
Mick frowned as he stood up, which Jemma was quick to notice. “Still haven’t talked to her yet?” She asked.  
“No,” Mick replied quickly.  
“You really shouldn’t let this fester, it could end horribly for all of us,” Jemma said firmly.  
“I tried talking to her at the Academy, but she never left Ward’s side. Not about to press the issue now,” Mick inhaled as he made his way upstairs with an annoyed Jemma on his heels.  
“What’s new Boss?” Mick asked as they all gathered around the holotable, the screens fixated on Cybertech’s purchase and payment history and a train’s schematics.  
“Turns out Quinn made a big purchase recently,” Coulson said.  
“Ten million kind of big,” Skye added as Coulson nodded.  
“Any idea what it was?” Jemma asked.  
“No clue,” Skye replied. “But we know it was built by a smallish firm called Cybertech Inc.”  
“That’s where this gets interesting,” Coulson smirked. “They’ve hired a private-security outfit to transport the purchase, former military, ex-mercs.”  
“So the kind of guys you want to make sure no one interferes?” Mick said bluntly.  
“Yeah, pretty much your typical bad guy scenario,” Coulson said with a grin.  
“Sounds like a lot of muscle for one package,” Ward noted.  
“Well, they know SHIELD has eyes on Quinn,” Coulson replied.  
“That’s why we’re betting they deliver it old school,” Skye said proudly.  
“On a train, through Italian the countryside, from Verona to Zagreb – very rural, very isolated,” Coulson explained.  
“So we’re expecting Quinn to be on that train?” May asked.  
“No,” Coulson plainly. “But I believe that they’re delivering the item to Quinn himself. We got our intel from Italian authorities who have been monitoring the situation.”  
“How’d you convince them to let us take over their sting?” Mick asked as Coulson gave his usual sly grin.  
“I asked very nicely,” he said causing Mick and May to shake their heads. “If everything goes as planned, Cybertek’s security team won’t even know we were on the train.”  
“So we’re going undercover?” Ward asked, causing May to huff and Coulson to nod.  
“Great,” May groaned. “I hate undercover.”  
“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Coulson teased. “May, you and Ward will be front and center. Once we locate the package, you’ll tag it with the tracker.” Both May and Ward exchanged a curious glance then nodded.  
“Skye and Fitz you’ll be running communications. After the package is tagged we’ll follow it to Quinn,” Coulson said as Fitz smirked about being paired with Skye. “Once we capture Quinn we’ll be one step closer to the Clairvoyant.”  
“Then what about the three of us?” Jemma asked as he glanced at Mick and Jemma with a grin.  
“Please no,” Mic k grunted, Coulson’s smile grew wider, dreading what plan he had in mind for them.  
“You two are the bow that holds this all together. My daughter and her husband taking me to see the Italian countryside by train,” Coulson watched as panic shoot over Jemma’s face, and Mick buried his face in his hands. He quickly regretted that game of pool against Coulson in the boiler room now. “I’m only halfway kidding. You two are backup in case anything goes wrong. Everyone be ready, we ride at dawn.” Coulson said in a cheery tone. “It really does sound as cool as it does in Westerns.”  
After a long night in the lounge sitting with Jemma as she prepped in such an over the top manner to play the roll Coulson assigned her, Mick finally boarded the train, carrying a ridiculous amount of luggage for Jemma. He could hear Coulson snickering as they found a nice bench with a window view.  
“Such a lovely view, right Father?” Jemma said loudly, catching the attention of the several other passengers. She then begins to mutter in a barely audible tone about how Coulson didn’t look nearly old enough to have a daughter her age.  
“Chill,” Mick muttered sitting beside her as Jemma’s nervous expressions were visibly getting the best of her.  
“I am,” Jemma protested.  
“Comms are live,” Skye’s voice came through the earpiece  
“Everyone in position?” Coulson asked softly, leaning on his hand to hear the response.  
“So far so good,” May replied.  
“The target, Carlos,” Coulson started.  
“Mancini, the head of security,” Jemma interrupted. “I know. I memorized his face. I memorized everything.”  
“That’s no exaggeration,” Mick frowned as Coulson snickered. “We spent way too many hours going over this.”  
“It’s good to be prepared,” Coulson said with a grin.  
“I needed to make sure I could get in character!” Jemma said as Mick rolled his eyes.  
“All we had to do was sit close and hold hands!” Mick groaned as Jemma leaned on him, making the strangest looking flirting face Mick had ever seen.  
“How could you not just love that face,” Coulson said trying to hide his amusement as Jemma leaned up.  
“Oh if only mother were here,” Jemma said longingly, staring out the window with a matching melancholy expression.  
“Oh boy,” Mick sighed. “This isn’t going to end well.”  
“What?” Coulson glanced curiously between Jemma and Mick, slightly concerned what was going to take place.  
“It’s too bad mother can’t be here,” Jemma’s voice was obnoxiously loud. “She always spoke of the lovely Croatian countryside.”  
“What’s happening?” Coulson leaned into the table as Mick smiled sarcastically.  
“If only you hadn’t run out on her to pursue your American banking job!” Jemma said as Coulson eyes widened while everyone in the car began to whisper and watch. “Maybe she would’ve survived those harsh winters!”  
“Sweetheart, perhaps we shouldn’t dwell on the past,” Mick finally intervened after enjoying Coulson’s sheer look of shock. He placed his hand on Jemma’s face, causing her to blush. “After all, it’s through those struggles you and I came together.” Coulson’s face was clearly relieved that Jemma had stopped talking.  
An older gentleman walked by with a woman on each arm, smiling sympathetically at Jemma, who had now leaned on Mick’s shoulder with a very down in the dumps expression. “I’m terribly sorry for your loss,” he nodded at Jemma and Mick. “As for you,” he glared at Coulson. “Now is your chance to do better. Why don’t you see that you take it?”  
“Thank you sir,” Jemma smiled up at him, while Coulson slightly smiled and nodded.  
“There’s our guy, Mick said eyes locked on the target, nodding ever so slightly. “That’s your cue, darling.”  
“I can’t believe you spent all of our wedding money on prostitutes!” Jemma exclaimed, getting up quickly and storming toward Mancini with a drink in hand. She slammed into him spilling the drink all over him, then apologized before leaving the car, looking as if she were crying, only for Mancini to allow her to pass to not cause a bigger scene.  
“Really?” Coulson asked as Mick nodded smugly. “Prostitutes, as in plural?”  
“Her idea,” Mick sneered only for Coulson to roll his eyes.  
“Coming your way,” Coulson rubbed his face in exasperation.  
“Roger,” May replied.  
“Any more surprised I need to know about?” Coulson glared at Mick.  
“You know how she is with improv,” Mick snickered.  
Jemma returned not to much later, her eyes red and puffy, as if she forced herself to cry. “It’s okay, Love,” Mick stood, helping her into her seat. “Your father agreed to pay for our honeymoon with what’s left of his savings.” Coulson inhaled in annoyance, then smiled, clearly regretting his choice of Jemma rather than Skye.  
A little time passed, Simmons sat taking in the scenery with her right hand locked in Mick’s left, just to keep up her cover.  
“Simmons, I’m so glad you go through so much preparation,” Coulson’s remark was a mix of sarcasm as well as a complimentary.  
“Look at how pretty,” she pointed, oblivious to Coulson’s remark.  
“It is something else, huh?” Mick acknowledged, then tapped his earpiece curious as to why everything was so quiet. “You getting anything?”  
Coulson leaned on his hand, his expression showing his now growing concern. “Ward, are you in position?”  
Jemma was now paying attention, seeing Mick tapping his ear. “Fitz? Skye?” She leaned near Mick’s shoulder, then shook her head. “I think something is wrong, Sir.”  
“Sit tight, I’m going to check it out,” Coulson said eying Mick and Jemma. “We can’t afford to lose this package.” They both nodded as Coulson left them.  
No sooner than Coulson closed the rear door, the front opened, and it was a very flustered Ward. He hastily walked over, then leaned over the table. “We’ve been compromised. Comms are out.”  
Mick cursed under his breath while Jemma rubbed his back hoping to comfort him. “We’ll locate Fitz and Skye, Coulson is going after the package!” Mick stood with Jemma on his heels up as Ward headed after Coulson.  
“Stay with me, no matter what,” Mick said sternly as Jemma squeezed his hand tightly.  
It was in this moment Mick realized just how badly he wished he brought his backup saber as his side arm would be too much of a risk in close quarters like this. Just before the third sleeper car, a man stepped out with a threatening look in his eyes. He stepped up to Mick, only to be blindsided by a web to the forehead, then followed quickly by Mick knee to his face. The man stagger backwards as Mick then kicked him back into a sleeper room, then webbed him to the bench as he tripped into it.  
“Do you think they’re ok?” Jemma asked, concern filling her voice.  
“Skye can handle herself, I hope Fitz just doesn’t panic,” Mick said firmly, reaching for the door. He then noticed an attacker in the car head of them.  
“Oh bloody hell!” Jemma cried out as Mick released her hand slipping into the car, seeing Fitz and Skye ducked behind cover. Mick grabbed the guy, wrapping his arm around his neck. The guy quickly jabbed Mick several times in the ribs with his elbow, then slammed Mick against the door, narrowly missing Jemma in the process. Mick released him trying to refocus as the man swiped something off his belt.  
“It’s a grenade!” Fitz called out as the thing began beeping.  
“Guys move!” Skye called out as Mick grabbed the man once again and Jemma attempted to help. A loud screech followed.  
Mick started to sit up, only for Jemma to slug him in the jaw. “What the heck Jemma?” Mick rubbed his head, feeling pain from not only the aches inside, but now outside as well.  
“Sorry!” She said as she clutched the pistol she found in her lap, unsure as to why she’s sitting on Mick.  
“What’s going on here? I thought that was supposed to be an act?” Coulson asked skeptically while walking into the car with Ward only to see the two agents in a compromised position. “What happened to Fitz and Skye?” Mick and Jemma scrambled to their feet, both blushing.  
“Last thing I remember was Fitz yelling something about a grenade,” Mick said as Ward smiled as if he didn’t believe a word.  
“I tried to help Mick push the guy out of the car and then you were here,” Jemma said staring at the ground.  
“So you were hit with one of those night night grenades too,” Coulson huffed as Ward shook his head.  
“Since when is that a thing?” Mick asked.  
“Apparently the Clairvoyant is showing us he’s still a step ahead of us,” Ward sighed.  
“So we’re just missing Skye and Fitz?” May asked walking into the car.  
“Any chance Fitz would’ve had a back up tracker?” Coulson asked as Jemma’s face lit up.  
“Not if it was shot,” Jemma looked around the car seeing the bullet holes in the various tablets and screens.  
“I don’t see his backpack, so it’s got to be on him!” Mick said as Ward handed Jemma her backpack. She quickly dug through it pulling out a tablet. She fiddled around for a few moments before clapping cheerfully.  
“They’re a good bit away, looks like a private residence,” Jemma said showing the screen to Coulson.  
“We need to get there!” Coulson said firmly as May nodded.  
They piled into the SUV parked outside, Coulson giving May the directions while Mick and Ward prepared for combat by loading their night night guns. “What’s the sat view showing, Simmons?” Ward asked.  
“Still several cars in the driveway, a few guards on the grounds,” she replied.  
“Any signs of our team?” Coulson asked.  
“Nothing Sir,” Jemma sighed.  
“We’ll find them!” May barked, slamming on the brakes as armed guards filed out around the gate of the driveway. “Guess this is the end of the ride!”  
“Then let’s make some noise!” Ward said kicking the door open, firing and taking down two assailants.  
“If that’s how we’re doing things,” Mick shrugged as Jemma ducked down in the seat while Mick followed Ward’s example.  
They forced their way up to the large mansion with several cars parked in the circular driveway. Mick’s gun jammed which frustrated him greatly, causing him to throw it at one of the guards by a yellow car. “What happened Webby?” Ward teased as Mick huffed.  
“Guess that grenade messed with my powers,” Mick rubbed his wrists as Ward seemed surprised.  
“It’s about time,” Fitz grunted as he climbed out from under the yellow car, surprising everyone.  
“Where’s Skye?” Coulson demanded more than asked.  
“She’s inside!” Fitz answered quickly, and very nervously. “Sh-She said she wasn’t about to let Quinn escape!”  
Coulson quickly motioned for Mick and Ward to find her. Ward lead the way, kicking in the door, then firing at the first two guards, then shoulder charging into the one who was brave enough to peak out of a door to the right. “I’ll head upstairs, you clear this floor!” Ward ordered, tossing an extra Night Night gun to Mick.  
“Thanks,” Mick said as Ward nodded, pulling another from the back of his jeans.  
Mick cleared two rooms, before hearing chatter coming from another. He eased forward as a hand touched his shoulder. He quickly spun around, his finger on the trigger, exhaling as he saw Coulson, releasing the tension on the trigger.  
“We’ll do it together,” Coulson smirked as Mick nodded, easing open the door. He quickly fired along side Coulson taking out all of Quinn’s henchmen, until they all collapsed, leaving Quinn to slump down in the chair behind him and roll his eyes in defeat.  
Mick without hesitation, shoved his pistol in Quinn’s face. “Where is she?” Mick growled, itching to pull the trigger out of spite.  
“Agent Coulson,” Quinn sneered. “Perhaps you should train your agents to know when they should be brash, and when they should stand down.”  
“Don’t you tempt me pile of crap!” Mick squeezed a hand around Quinn’s throat, only for him to smile darkly.  
“Mick, use discretion,” Coulson urged as Mick looked at him, then back at Quinn. He pulled the gun away, shoving Quinn backwards, only to see the blood on his sleeve. He smiled darkly as Mick’s temper then spiked, firing three shots into Quinn, much to the shock of Coulson.  
“She’s hurt!” Mick pointed at the sleeve.  
“We need all hands! Skye is hurt somewhere in this place!” Coulson called over comms, then lead the charge as they began searching frantically.  
Mick followed Coulson into the basement, seeing bodies thrown about which surprised them both, then split up as they began checking rooms.  
“Oh God no!” Mick spun around as he heard Coulson a little way down the hall. “She’s been shot! Simmons get to the basement now!”  
Mick walked in to see the large amount of blood underneath her. His heart sank as he looked at just how pale she was. “Coulson,” Mick muttered falling to his knees rubbing his hand across her face.  
“Hang on, please Skye,” Coulson begged as he pulled her onto his lap.  
It seemed like an eternity before Simmons ran in with the rest of the team with her, each mortified by Skye’s condition. Simmons then slipped in as Mick reluctantly moved. “Her vitals are so weak, and she’s lost so much blood,” she bemoaned.  
“Come on Jemma, you’ve got to be able to do something,” Mick pleaded, with tears steadily streaming down his face.  
“Mick,” Coulson said softly, only for Mick to look up at him, seeing the tears on his face as well.  
Mick’s mind jumped back many years, to the point of when he lost Sam. He vividly remembered clutching her, blood trickling out of her mouth, the way her eyes faded, the paleness, the heaviness of her blood on his hands. Every emotion swirled around his mind, his heart grieving, his thoughts reeling, his body trembling violently as the icy rain fell as his first love faded away leaving him to regret ever becoming Recluse.  
“Help get her into the hyperbaric chamber,” Simmons nudged Mick pulling him back to reality. He swallowed hard fighting back the imagery of Sam as he, Ward, and Coulson laid Skye in the chamber. Simmons quickly closed the glass chamber, then began tapped a few keys on the pad. Mick’s body began to tremble as his mind kept jumping back and forth from Sam’s death to now as he couldn’t take his eyes off the blood now staining his shirt sleeves.  
Ward then laid an arm over Mick’s shoulders which surprised him, although he was grateful.  
“Temperature is dropping,” Fitz noted.  
“Pressure is stabilizing,” Jemma added.  
“So it’s working?” May asked, FitzSimmons stayed quiet.  
“Is it working?” Coulson demanded an answer.  
Mick leaned his head on the glass in defeat, only to see Skye’s lips part, and steam from a breath release. “For now,” Jemma said full of uncertainty.  
“May, I’m going to need you and Ward to get Quinn in containment, then bring the Bus,” Coulson said shakily.  
“Let me,” Mick snarled.  
“No,” Coulson said sternly. “You’re in no shape to handle him.”  
Mick’s fists were clenched, his jaw locked tight, the only thing keeping him from going up stairs and killing Quinn was his hand sitting on the pod Skye was in.  
“I can only imagine where your mind is right now,” Coulson said as Ward and May left. “I remember that look, the scared little boy who had just lost his family, and the girl of his dreams. She’s going to make it, things are different this time.”  
“How do you know?” Mick snapped.  
“We just have to believe it, Mick,” Coulson said softly as he placed a hand on the glass next to Mick’s.  
“And what if she dies too?” Mick’s armor shattered as he began to sob.  
“We’re not going to let that happen,” Coulson embraced him in a way a only a father would. Mick lost himself as he cried into Coulson’s shoulder, just as he did as an eighteen year old boy all those years ago.  
Once they had the chamber placed in the lab, Jemma began fumbling around clearly anxious about how to pull off the miracle of keeping Skye from dying.  
“Her core temperature’s hovering around 44 degrees Fahrenheit. If we don’t bring her back up to temp in the new few hours she could sustain permanent brain damage. We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then I’ll do everything I can to keep her alive,” she explained as Mick, Ward, and May stood back watching helplessly.  
“It’s not your fault,” May nudged Ward as he huffed in disagreement.  
“If I trained her better,” he started as May shook her head.  
“You can’t blame this on yourself,” she interrupted. “If you want to blame anyone, blame the man that shot her.” May finished as Mick’s eyes narrowed. She was right, this wasn’t their fault, this was all on Quinn. And he was going to pay for it, especially if Skye died.


	11. T.A.H.I.T.I./ P.T.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a race against the clock to save Skye! Coulson has his entire team doing everything they can to figure out project TAHITI, and hopefully repeat that miracle... except Mick can’t seem to focus as horrible memories from his past keep interfering.

Coulson never let Mick out of his sight, being absolutely positive Mick couldn’t get anywhere near Quinn. They finally arrived at the Trauma Zentrum, a medical super center of SHIELD’s in Zurich, Switzerland. Coulson and Simmons took point in moving Skye’s chamber into the facility with Ward, Mick, May, and Fitz following. May then forced the reluctant Mick into the waiting room, rather than being there while the doctors spoke with Jemma.   
“I know you two were close,” May started as Mick glared up at her. “You’re going to have to be stronger than this. We need you to be there for the team, not just for Skye.”   
“It’s hard!” Mick snapped as May looked at the ground, almost sympathetically before pushing back the expression in favor of her more stoic one.   
“I’ve read your file, I know about how things happened in 2007. Your mom, dad, and sisters killed before your eyes in a fire, then Samantha being shot to top it all off.” Mick glared angrily.  
“Sam. Her name was Sam,” he hissed as May inhaled trying to be patient with him.   
“You’re stronger now, and Skye needs that strength, FitzSimmons need that strength,” May said solemnly. “Coulson needs that strength.”   
No sooner than she said it, the team joined them in the waiting room. Mick perched himself in the corner, Fitz and Simmons sitting on each side, Ward stood, pacing back and forth while May stood by Coulson. No one wanted to speak, nor did they even know what to say. The air of the room was clear, prayers for Skye’s survival. The silence was broken when Coulson, in the midst of his frustration, pulled out his phone then stepped away a bit.   
“I should’ve stopped her,” Fitz moaned.   
“As if you could’ve stopped her,” Jemma said in a broken, yet playful manner.   
“She’s too stubborn for her own good,” Mick sighed.   
“I shouldn’t have cleared her for field work, as her S.O. it’s on me,” Ward added remorsefully.   
“Will you all stop?” May barked. “The only one to blame is the one that shot her! Ian Quinn!”  
No one dared to speak anymore, Jemma simply cuddled up to Mick, Fitz leaned back in the chair, Ward stood beside the window, and May continued pacing about. Mick brush the tear from Jemma’s cheek as she slept. It reminded him of the few times Andi, his sister, cried on his shoulder during a hurricane. The memory was shattered as Coulson spoke up.   
“How is she?” He asked.   
“It’s not good,” the doctor spoke softly. “The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines. We resected what we could but…there’s been too much damage.”  
“Okay,” Coulson said harshly. “So what’s next?”  
“We can keep her comfortable, but you’ll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support,” the doctor said solemnly.   
“No! That’s not good enough!” Mick barked, startling Jemma and Fitz. Coulson turned to Mick, slightly annoyed, then returned focus to the doctor.   
“So there’s nothing else you can do?” Coulson asked eagerly.   
“I’m saying you need to call her family and get them here as soon as possible,” the air left the room.   
“We are her family,” Coulson said softly.   
“Then I’m so sorry,” the doctor turned, heading back toward the restricted doors. Ward then slumped into the chair behind him, while Jemma leaned back in shock. Mick then stood up, storming out of the room, unaware that May was following. He stormed into the interrogation room, no one around to stop him.   
“It’s about time,” Quinn started, only for Mick to punch him hard enough to knock him out of the chair, blood spewing from his mouth as well as agonizing whimpers from Quinn as the cuffs dug into his arms while chain prevented him from falling completely. “Stop!” He begged as Mick reached down grabbing him by his throat.   
“Why should I? You shot her, left her for dead!” Quinn gasped as Mick squeezed tightly.   
“Mick let him go!” May ordered as Mick slammed slammed the Quinn into the chair, turning to see Coulson beside her.   
“He deserves to die!” Mick barked as May eased toward him.   
“I agree, but this makes you just as bad as him,” Coulson said as Mick reluctantly released Quinn.   
“What a good little pawn,” Quinn gloated hoarsely, only for May to retaliate by slamming his head into the table, leaving him unconscious.  
“Seriously?” Coulson asked as May smirked.   
“It looked fun, and he just beat me to it,” May sneered as Coulson rolled his eyes, then pushed Mick and May out of the cell.   
“I can’t have either of you two killing him right now,” Coulson stated firmly. “We need to focus on getting Skye better.”   
“You heard the doctor, there’s nothing they can do,” May stated plainly.   
“Precisely,” Coulson said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “Nothing they can do.”  
“What are you getting at Boss?” Mick asked as he and May shared a curious but hopeful look before staring at Coulson.   
“There were doctors that brought me back from the dead. If they can do that, I bet they can save Skye.” Coulson said as May shook her head trying to hide her smile.   
“Guess I’ll start up the Bus,” May smirked, heading off.  
“I hope this works,” Mick said kicking himself for holding on to any hope.   
Coulson managed to get Skye transferred onto the Bus inside of a Medic unit, which was quite surprising. The doctors were completely against his plan, as Trauma Zentrum was the best medical facility on the earth. Mick sat bedside of Skye, looking at her, but seeing Sam instead. He tried hard to fight back the imagery, but he wasn’t sure which was worse. He held her hand, it was still cold, just as pale as her face.   
“I know I told you several times that I’d tell you how it all began for me,” he said softly. “I need you to hang in there for me, I swear if you do, I’ll tell you everything.”   
“Mick, we need to let her rest,” Jemma said as she finished setting up the links to her monitoring system. He nodded, then followed Jemma into the lounge, where Coulson stood with Ward, and now Fitz.   
“It’s time you all know the truth,” Coulson said in dismay as Mick raised a brow.   
“I was never really in Tahiti,” Coulson started. He then explained how doctors messed with his brain, how he wished they would have let him die, even the questionable things they did that he didn’t quite understand.   
“But that’s not,” Fitz stammered in disbelief.  
“It’s just not medically possible,” Simmons finished, completely astonished.   
“Clearly I’m living proof that it is,” Coulson said with a sigh. “And if that’s not good enough, I need you two,” he zeroed in on Fitz and Simmons. “To figure out what they did so we can replicate it.” He handed them a level 10 file.   
“Sir, you can’t,” Simmons started to stammer now.   
“It’s not even legal for us to know this exists!” Fitz gasped.   
“Clearance doesn’t matter right now. We need to save Skye,” Coulson said, looking back over his shoulder at the Medical Pod.   
“So what do we do?” Ward asked.  
“Research the other doctors, see if you can find anything,” Coulson handed both Mick and Ward a list of names. “Any more questions?” Everyone dispersed without a word.   
Mick tried to occupy his mind by going to the lab with Fitz-Simmons with his laptop. He began researching some of the doctors, seeing most of them went off the grid after 2012.   
“Can you believe any of this?” Fitz asked as he kept dipping through different pages of the report.   
“It’s both fascinating and terrifying!” Jemma said as she skimmed through some things.   
“Getting any idea’s?” Mick asked as Fitz shook his head.   
“Not really,” Jemma frowned.   
“Not unless you can find us access to this GH-325 and micro-robotic neurons surgeons,” Fitz said as Jemma looked at him curiously.   
“GH-325?” Jemma questioned, taking the paper and glancing over it. The Bus lurched as Mick glanced up, and the three stared at each other curiously. “Any idea?”   
“Turbulence?” Mick suggested then quickly changed the subject. “Didn’t you say something about a Doctor Streiten?”   
“I did, and I reached out to the Bethesda Trauma center for some confirmations, why?” Jemma asked as Mick turned his laptop toward her.   
“Coulson wrote down her name, but she’s not appearing in the SHIELD database at all,” Mick said as Fitz stared at the screen skeptically.   
“That’s odd,” he remarked as Jemma’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” She paused. “Yes, this is her,” she paused, then her face began to contort. “Are-are you sure?” She seemed quite bothered by what she was hearing. “This isn’t possible!” She gasped as she set the phone on the table.   
“What’s the matter Jemma?” Fitz asked after seeing her at a loss.   
“Mick, have you found anything about any of the doctors on that list?” She asked nervously.   
“No, not one, even the one Coulson said he found,” Mick sighed.   
“Something tells me you’re not going to,” Jemma said weakly.   
“Why are you saying it like that?” Fitz asked as Jemma sighed.   
“Bethesda Trauma just stated they’ve never treated Agent Coulson,” she seemed quite distraught.   
“But why is that listed in these bloody files?” Fitz fussed, then slammed down the papers he was reading.   
“But who could forge a level 10 file?” Mick asked as Simmons shook her head in disbelief.   
“Maybe we call in backup?” Fitz suggested.   
“Like who? Ward isn’t going to know anything, Skye’s well, you know, and Coulson believes all of this is real,” Jemma frustration peaked.   
“Call in the Calvary,” Mick smirked only to have a glance of disapproval from both of them. “She’s quiet enough not to tell Coulson that this whole file is nuts, and she’s good at solving problems.   
Jemma reluctantly called May in, then began explaining everything only for May to seem quite skeptical.   
“None of that makes any sense,” May finally spoke.   
“That’s the problem we’re facing too,” Fitz huffed.   
“The doctors, the operating room number, the time he was supposedly there, none of it is real,” Jemma sighed.   
May clearly tried to wrap her mind around everything only to come to the same conclusion as everyone else. Something about Coulson’s death and resurrection is completely off. “So now what do we do?” Mick asked as May frowned.   
“Simmons and I will talk to Coulson, I guess you two get some rest in the meantime,” May seemed quite unsure of herself in the moment which was extremely rare.   
Mick found Ward sitting with an unfamiliar, toned dark skinned man at the bar in the lounge. “Hey Webby!” Ward called out in a teasing manner as Mick raised a brow at the two men.   
“You gotta be messin’ with me, tell me he’s just playin,” the man smirked as Ward looked at Mick expectantly.   
“About what?” Mick asked still unsure where this new guy came from.   
“Sorry, Mick, Agent Triplett,” Ward motioned to the man who nodded with a smile.   
“Nice to meet you,” Mick shook Triplett’s hand.   
“So Ward’s just messing around huh? You don’t really shoot webs,” Triplett asked skeptically.   
“Thought that was NTK?” Mick frowned as Triplett’s eyes widened. Mick then shook his head again as Ward motioned to his wrists. Reluctantly he pulled his sleeve up, showing the silvery web emblems emblazoned on his under arm near his wrist.   
“Does it hurt?” Triplett asked.   
“No, and I’m really not in the mood for a Q and A,” Mick said as his focus turned towards the medical pod.   
“You’re not the only one that cares for her,” Ward said with a strange glare in his eyes and his hand on Mick’s arm, almost daring him to react.   
“I never said I was?” Mick replied just as harshly.   
“Just making sure you know,” Ward said before returning to his drink. Mick brushed it off as he headed toward Skye’s bedside.   
He checked her vitals, then quickly sent the results to Jemma. Things were looking much worse now, Skye was very weak. It almost seemed as if only the machines were keeping her alive.   
He slumped down in the chair, his mind fighting against the bitter memories forcing their way back. His first few weeks at SHIELD Academy were horrible, the constant nightmares of seeing his family going up in flames like witches in the Salem Trials. The intense battle he faced against the deranged Jake Carson and Arachnid. Watching the life leave Sam’s eyes, forced to relive that terrible event over and over. His eyes would open, and Davis would be sitting there wearing that same sympathetic look that everyone gave him now. The only reprieve was sitting at lunch in the commons ground with Jemma, Fitz, Davis, Jerren, and Patten.   
He opened his eyes to see Coulson standing beside him with a strangely hopeful expression. “Just wanted to let you know, Fitz-Simmons cracked the code. We’re on our way to a place called the Guest House. I’m bringing Ward, Fitz, Agent Triplett and my old friend Agent Garrett to see if we can get our hands on the miracle drug.”   
“So I’m benched?” Mick frowned.   
“May suggested it. Plus, if things go south, you and May can protect Skye and Simmons.”   
“Sir, I’m sorry for punching Quinn,” Coulson rolled his eyes while shaking his head.   
“You did what we all wanted to do, and trust me, if she doesn’t make it, you’re the least of his worries.” Coulson grinned in a way that was both reassuring and very threatening. Mick glanced out the pod, seeing Garrett watching them curiously, something about that look bothered him, but more than likely it was just his mind messing with him.   
“I keep having flashbacks,” Mick admitted as Coulson started to leave.   
“Trauma does that to us,” Coulson said. “But friends and family get us through it.”  
“How do I get passed my feelings for her though? I see her like this and it reminds me of Sam.”   
“Maybe you need to do some digging and find out if you really have feelings for Skye, or are you just imprinting those from Sam onto her,” Coulson said as Mick stared blankly. He never even considered that to be part of the equation.   
Once they landed Jemma stayed in the medical pod, closely watching Skye’s steadily weakening vitals, May stayed isolated in Mission Control, leaving Mick to sit by Skye while Jemma ran to the lab alone. He needed to find the truth, was his feelings for Skye simply imprinted from his loss of Sam?   
He remembered graduating from the Academy, never once meeting any of the girls Davis constantly tried to set him up with. Jerren moved off to join Mr. Stark as an intern in 2010, Patten had already been pulled for field work as he graduated earlier. Jemma and Fitz were on their second or third degree in the sciences, which confounded Mick. He watched as some of the graduates had family members who had been agents show up to congratulate them, others made calls to let their family know. Mick, however, had no one to call. He was alone. It was then Agent Coulson that called, saying how proud he was, and that he had stuff to deal with so he couldn’t come celebrate. Mick then left the Academy for New York to assist Patten with a group called the Big House Gang, who used a strange form of tech to forge magic and smuggle weapons.   
The distractions didn’t help, every time Mick was alone he thought about Sam and how he failed to protect her. He was just as restless, but at least he had a purpose in trying to protect others. He pushed those feelings down until Director Fury ordered him to seek out people with powers. That landed him back at the Stark Expo in 2011, where he first met Skye. He saved her from debris during the armor attack, then promised her an interview. It was that day, he felt something he hadn’t felt in years. She was pretty, she had the same spunk as Sam, just as independent. The year following his deep cover ended up with him working with Rising Tide’s leader, Wren Hightower, ending with Mick in Los Angeles, making friends with the girl who somehow stayed on his mind.   
It was then that it hit hard. These feelings were residual. He cared about Skye because she reminded him of Sam! He then looked at Skye, rather than seeing Her as Sam, he saw Sam watching them in a faint glow. “You deserve to be happy,” Sam’s voice echoed.   
“She doesn’t see me like that,” Mick said.   
“I didn’t either when we first met,” Sam smiled. “She needs you though.”   
“And I’m here for her,” Mick frowned.   
“Does she know?”  
“No,” Mick said harshly. “And she never will. People I love die.”  
“Not all of them. You still have Jerren, Davis, and Patten,” Sam said firmly.   
“Because I’ve pushed them away,” Mick admitted.   
“Your new friends haven’t died,” Sam said as Mick turned to Skye.   
“Yet,” he muttered.   
“She won’t die, I promise,” Sam said as Mick glanced at her curiously. “I promise you, Mick.”  
“I’m sorry I failed,” Mick said as a tear fell.   
“That wasn’t your fault, you have to let it go. Let me go,” Sam urged as Mick stared at the ground.   
“I’ve tried, for years,” Mick sobbed.   
“You can lie to anyone but me,” Sam said as she laid a hand on Mick. He was dumbfounded by how warm and real she felt. “I love you Mick Bellouve, but it’s time for you to move on. Live your life, protect your friends. I won’t be mad.”   
“I’ll try,” Mick said closing his eyes feeling the tears streaming down. When he opened them, it was Skye’s hand on his. Her vitals had seemed to stay stable, weak but stable.   
Triplett walked in with Jemma, who seemed rather surprised to see Mick crying. “Everything okay?” Triplett asked as Mick nodded.   
“I’ll be fine, it’s just hard seeing someone I care about like this,” Mick said softly.   
“So you two were a thing?” He asked as Mick shook his head.   
“I’m pretty sure she’s into someone else,” Mick said as Triplett nodded.   
“I know how bad that sucks, been there several times,” he reached his hand out patting Mick on the shoulder. Skye’s vitals began to plummet sending Simmons into a panic.   
“I need that epinephrine!” She squeaked as she rushed to Skye’s side, prepping a place for the injection. Triplett quickly grabbed and uncapped it, handing it off.   
“Wait! Use this!” Fitz slid into the pod holding a vial of green liquid.   
“What?” Jemma gasped. “How much? Where?”   
“Doesn’t matter just use it!” Mick barked as Simmons shook her head, against her better judgement injected the serum in Skye’s right arm while Triplett injected the epinephrine in her left. Her vitals continued to flatline as the Bus lurched.   
“Don’t give it to her!” Coulson barked, as he noticed the looks on everyone’s face as Skye’s vitals stayed flat.   
“It’s too late,” Triplett said sorrowfully.  
“You promised, she wouldn’t die,” Mick knelt beside Skye, then kissed her forehead. “Please don’t let her die.”   
Her vitals suddenly sprung back, her heartbeat seeming to normalize, only briefly however. Skye gasped, arching her back, seeming to be in intense pain. Her vitals climbed, showing her heart rate climbing to dangerous levels.   
“Skye!” Ward called out in a panic, as he slammed his hands on the window.   
There was a calm as Skye exhaled, the machine’s alarm stopped, her heart rate monitor began rhythmic beeping. “Is she okay?” Coulson asked as Jemma seemed quite relieved.   
“She appears to be stabilizing,” Jemma smiled slightly as everyone stared at her hoping for an explanation.   
“So she’s going to be okay?” Ward asked as Simmons shrugged.   
“That one is a heck of a fighter,” Triplett said with a smirk. “What was that stuff?”  
“Don’t know,” Jemma said. “I just know it worked.”   
“Thank you,” Mick said softly, as he saw Sam’s shimmering hand brush across Skye’s face before disappearing.   
“I didn’t do anything,” Jemma said as she looked at Mick curiously.   
“I’d say you worked quite the miracle,” Triplett patted her on the back, before leaving the pod.   
“We need to let her rest now,” Simmons said as the others nodded.   
Mick followed everyone out as He noticed Ward standing by the window, staring at Skye longingly. Before he could react, Jemma wrapped her arms around him and sighed heavily. “That was more stress than I can handle,” she moaned as Fitz turned to them with a curious glance.   
“Agreed. Mick said as he rubbed Jemma’s back. “You did good, Sis. You did good.”   
Jemma stepped back, looking at him with a goofy grin.   
“You haven’t called me that in years,” she teased.   
“Is it a problem?” Mick asked as she shook her head.  
“Not at all, she leaned her head on Mick as the walked toward the lab.


	12. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an all out hunt for the Clairvoyant! Coulson has his team split apart to finally track down the person that’s been a step a head of him, and taunting him every step of the way!

Mick stepped on board the Bus, grateful for the brief time off. He needed some time to recollect himself after everything that had happened, plus the last remnant of his family, Greta and Alvin Bellouve, his grandparents from his dad’s side, passed away. It wasn’t too hard on him as they hadn’t spoken since his families funeral. They knew about his powers and despised him for the passing of their son and granddaughters. He really only showed up because it was the right thing to do. He also paid a visit to his parents, sisters, and Sam’s graves. It didn’t take Fitz-Simmons long to explain just how bad things went in his absence, with the Asgaurdian and the Siren, Ward, Coulson, and Fitz being possessed by her allure, and how cool it was meeting Lady Sif.   
The other big change didn’t really need words, but rather was felt extremely fast. Skye and Ward seemed to be getting closer, May was also annoyed by this, but Mick wasn’t exactly sure why though. Things weren’t all happy though, they were in route to a top secret battleship in the Pacific Ocean. Coulson was on edge, something about his encounter with the Asgaurdians really shook him. There was a some good to come out of all of his time gone, Fitz had built him a new pair of sabers with dendrotoxin flashers, meaning the round blade would release the toxin upon impact as long as the trigger was pressed down. He aptly named them the Chelicerae, which sounded much cooler than Mick’s idea of Spider Fangs.   
Unfortunately, his free time was quickly dried up as Coulson wanted to meet with him in private. Mick could count on one hand how many times he stood in this office, and mostly all were due to Skye, this time, he wasn’t sure what the cause was. “Sir,” Mick said as he eased the door shut behind him. Coulson then motioned for him to sit with a welcoming smile.   
“So you’re officially the last Bellouve huh?” Coulson asked nonchalantly.   
“Yeah,” Mick shook his head, never once thinking of it like that.   
“Guess I should bench you so that you can settle down and have kids?” Coulson said playfully.   
“Not even on my radar,” Mick smirked. “Not even sure if I want a normal family.”   
“Really?” Coulson seemed quite surprised.   
“I don’t think I could have a normal nine to five after seeing the stuff I’ve seen,” Mick smiled.   
“You do know some agents actually have families and live mostly normal lives,” Coulson raised his brow.   
“Yeah, but working at Hub or Triskelion at a desk usually involves lots of desk work, or being a scientist. I like this freedom,” Mick smiled once more.   
“I’m glad to have you back,” Coulson said fondly.   
“Glad to be back,” Mick nodded. “Why is everything so tense?”  
“What do you mean?” Coulson inquired.   
“May looks like someone punched her cat, which I guess isn’t weird at all, but Ward seems like he’s walking on glass, even Jemma and Fitz seem like they’re hiding something. You and Skye seem to be the only normal ones, even she seems out of sorts and strangely healed.”   
“You think May would have a cat?” Coulson teased as Mick began to back step.   
“I mean cats are loners, May is a loner,” Mick started to stammer as Coulson chucked. “Don’t tell her I said that!”   
“She might think it’s funny,” Coulson teased. “I wonder if FitzSimmons think May would be a cat lady?” Coulson continued to tease.   
“Boss, please,” Mick begged as Coulson shook his head. “May would kill me.”   
“Oh she would,” he agreed, then his face shifted to one much more serious. “There was an attack by Mike Peterson on a safe house In Australia.”   
“Wallaby or Kangaroo?” Mick asked as Coulson frowned. “Sorry, not important. Was anyone hurt?”   
“No,” Coulson stated. “But it does make me question a lot of things. One of which I wanted your thoughts on. Should we make Skye an official agent?”   
“Is this a trick question?” Coulson just raised a brow as Mick took in a deep breath, then exhaled heavily. “Yes.”   
“Okay, that puts all three of you in agreement,” Coulson said as Mick stared questioning. “Now for the other thing I wanted to ask you, have you heard from Director Fury?”   
“Not since the Stark Expo in 2011 when he charged me with seeking out candidates for the Index, and trying to coerce them to joining SHIELD.”  
“Figures, but I wanted to try,” Coulson groaned.   
“I thought you two were quite close?” Mick asked.   
“I thought so too,” Coulson sighed. “One last question; did you get briefed on the latest happenings?”   
“You mean Lady Sif and the Siren?” Mick asked as Coulson nodded. “Yeah, Simmons gave me a few details, glad I missed out on that. Asgaurdians are cool in the books, but in person, way too intimidating for my taste.”   
“Oh, Doctor Randolph wasn’t that bad?” Coulson said as Mick scrunched his nose.   
“I was talking about Thor,” Mick said.   
“When did you meet Thor?”   
“Just saw him in passing in New York, that was more than enough. Randolph was nice though, except the whole berserker thing.”   
“Thor isn’t really all that bad when you talk to him,” Coulson said with a smirk.   
“Noticed we took off quite fast, where are we headed?” Mick asked as Coulson nodded.   
“I’m assembling a team to hunt down the Clairvoyant, you’re part of the mission as well. That’s why we picked you up first.”   
“Good to know,” Mick nodded. “Guess I’ll get prepped then.”   
“Probably a good plan,” Coulson glanced down at his screen. “Won’t be long now.” 

Mick returned to his bunk finding a note from Skye taped to the door. ‘Down in the lab with the vampires, just wanted to catch up. See you soon, Skye.’ Mick pondered what she meant by vampires before opting to change into a more mission appropriate outfit rather than his white tee and ripped jeans. The Bus touched down on an aircraft carrier by the time Mick had changed into his black pants, white tee, and his thin black jacket with the brown recluse emblem on the back. May met him in the lounge, with Ward standing beside her.   
“New look huh?” May asked with a half grin.   
“Does it look okay?” Mick asked hesitantly as May gave an approving nod. Ward simply rolled his eyes. “I used to alternate between this one and my long coat back in Los Angeles.”   
“I think I like the leather one better, but this suits you,” May said as Coulson walked up with several agents behind him. Agent Victoria Hand with her signature scowl, pants suit and mixed red and black hair, Agent Jasper Sitwell in his tan suit and slick head behind her, and Agent Felix Blake more grey than Mick remembered no tie suit as always, with Agent John Garrett close behind and Antoine Triplett beside him. The only ones who seemed to be happy to be on board were Garrett and Triplett, which didn’t bring back a good taste in Mick’s mouth. Garrett weirded him out, but Triplett seemed nice enough, though Mick didn’t even give him much of a chance to get to know him.   
May then tapped a screen on the wall beside her, then looked at Coulson. “Cruising altitude reached, bearing 90 degrees heading towards the North Pole.”   
“Great, thank you,” Coulson said with a calm smirk, then faced his colleagues.   
“Sorry about the song and dance routine, but we needed to take heavy precautions   
“Why these kind of precautions?” Agent Sitwell asked.   
“The Clairvoyant,” Coulson said plainly as Hand gave a look of disgust. “If there is someone out there who can read minds, at least up here we’re as far away from him as possible.” Sitwell and Blake rolled their eyes.   
“We just figured if this guy is for real, maybe the Northern Lights could disrupt some of his psychic WiFi,” Agent Garrett chimed in, only for Agent Hand to scoff loudly.   
“Since when do we believe in psychics? Surely you of all people know SHIELD’s stance on them,” Agent Blake frowned looking at Coulson.   
“You’re not suddenly a believer, are you Coulson?” Agent Hand seemed quite disturbed.   
“Not definitively. But I had a recent experiences with an Asgardian who could bend people’s will with her voice,” Coulson said as Mick glanced at May who smirked at a seemingly ashamed Ward. “Forced me to really open my mind, if you catch my drift.”   
“All we know for sure is the Clairvoyant has been a step ahead of us, stealing plays from our playbook,” Agent Garrett stepped forward as Hand rolled her eyes.   
“So you think the hit on Wallaby was part of that? And that Mike Peterson is alive?” Sitwell seemed rather unimpressed.   
“We’ve codenamed him Deathlok,” May said as Triplett nodded approvingly.   
“After the project that Quinn was funding,” Ward added.   
“We’ve been tracking him for a few weeks now,” Triplett stated.   
“And it’s my bet, the reason the super soldier bodyguard came after us was because we’re getting too close,” Garrett finished.   
“Close to what? Mike Peterson or the real identity of the Clairvoyant?” Hand asked.  
“The identity of the Puppetmaster,” Garrett said firmly. “Coulson and I have narrowed the list of potentials down to 13.”   
“From what?” Agent Blake asked harshly.   
“Agent Garrett has been taking a second look at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s gifted Index, specifically the rejects,” Coulson said as Mick caught Garret staring right at him.   
“Individual’s S.H.I.E.L.D. interviewed who are believed to have psychic abilities but were ultimately dismissed,” Garrett said plainly.   
“So you two think we’ve dealt with this Clairvoyant before?” Sitwell didn’t seem very convinced at all.   
“Think how many cases we’ve encountered across the globe, how many cases we vetted,” Coulson stated. “It’s more than possible, it’s probable.”  
“I’m going to need a stronger drink then,” Blake sighed looking down at his coffee cup.   
“Let’s assume what you’re saying is possible,” Agent Hand folded her arm, trying very hard to rationalize. “What then? If we’re going up against an actual clairvoyant, how do you suggest we combat that?”   
“By compartmentalizing the information,” Garrett said smugly.   
“A certain member of my team is an expert at pattern recognition and analysis, finding needles in haystacks,” Coulson said with a grin. “She’ll prioritize the candidates on Garrett’s list, locate them, then pair us off into random teams.”  
“That way only one person knows the full scope of the mission,” Garrett added as Hand seemed even more annoyed.   
“You do understand that this person you’re referring to, she’d need to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to be granted that level of access,” Hand spat with a bitter glare.   
“So glad you brought that up,” Coulson smiled. “After careful examination and consideration, I believe she’s well over earned that respect.”   
“I think it’s a very risky and dangerous move,” Hand growled. “But, she has proven she can be of use.”   
“Want to go get her?” Coulson turned toward Ward, who simply nodded, then headed off toward the stairs and to the lab.   
“So if we’re going even teams, why is there an odd number of us?” Mick leaned to May.   
“Backup,” she said simply as Skye walked in with Ward.   
“Any idea how the teams are paired?” Mick asked as May shook her head. “Hopefully  
I don’t get stuck with Garrett or worse, Hand.”   
“Could be worse, you could be stuck with Sitwell,” May teased as Mick frowned. It was pretty well known, Sitwell was better at desk work than anything else.   
It didn’t take long before Coulson filled Skye in on everything. She seemed quite excited to be a part of such a daring play. “So pairing off makes total sense. Just one thought though, what if we make it a double blind?” Skye was clearly analyzing the outcomes.   
“How so?” Agent Hand asked.   
“Well, I‘ll give one person from each team the potential Clairvoyant’s coordinates and I’ll give the other one the identity,” Skye said proudly. “That way no one person knows the full specs of the op until you get there.”  
“That’s my girl,” Coulson patted her back, clearly proud.   
“I like the way you think,” Garrett smirked.   
“Only one question though,” Skye said. “How am I supposed to access all the classified files without someone in the room? I don’t have clearance.”   
Coulson then stepped back with a smirk, pulling out a small leather fold from his pocket just as Fitz and Simmons entered the room. “Now you do,” Coulson opened the fold, showing Skye her official SHIELD badge. “Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Skye.”   
Mick couldn’t help but smile, everyone on their team was, even May! Skye seemed to tear up with her excitement. Everyone hugged her, only Blake, Sitwell, and Hand staying in a more serious manner, away from others.   
“I really don’t know what to say,” Skye stammered, then seemed to say thank you, but nothing came out.   
“You’ve passed every test with flying colors, you put your life on the line, Skye, you’ve earned this,” Coulson said proudly.   
“And you approve?” Skye glanced up at Ward who smiled at her affectionately, then she looked at Mick. “Can you believe this?”   
“I’m proud of you,” Mick hugged her.   
“Thanks,” she smiled before turning back toward the others.   
“Yes, congratulations,” Hand said sharply. “You’re now level one.”   
“And you’ve already done more than Sitwell!” Garrett teased wrapping his arm around Sitwell, only for him to scowl at the ground.   
“Alright, not to be that guy, but we need to get back to work,” Coulson said firmly, everyone began to scatter, the higher ups towards the Mission Room, May to the cockpit, FitzSimmons to the lab, leaving Mick, Ward, and Skye in the lounge. Mick started to turn when he saw Ward embrace Skye warmly, spinning her around. She giggled for a minute before he let her down. “I couldn’t have done it without such and amazing S.O!” She beamed.   
“Yeah, you could have,” Ward smiled down at her. “I’m not clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be.”  
Mick decided not to stick around to see what happened next, hurrying down the steps to the punching bag. Just because he’s given up on his feelings for her, didn’t mean he wanted to see her with someone else.   
Mick slammed his fist into the bag, his headphones blaring classic rock shutting the world out around him. It wasn’t until a hand graced his shoulder that he flinched seeing a very worried look on Jemma’s face.   
“Your hands are bleeding,” Jemma stated as Mick looked down, noticing several blood spots and his knuckles trickling with blood. “Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah, just wanted to get some training in before this mission,” Mick lied.   
“You may be able to lie to anyone else, but not to me,” Jemma brushed his face, the look in her eyes showed compassion, she knew the truth as if she could read his mind. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.”   
“It’s barely been two weeks and she’s already up and about, moving like it didn’t happen. How?” Mick asked as Jemma frowned.   
“Fitz and I have been looking into it, unfortunately we have no information,” Jemma glanced down. “But that’s not what’s really bothering you, now is it?”   
“Fine, I don’t like how close her and Ward are, happy?” Mick grunted as Jemma looked up at him with a smile.   
“I’ve never understood how fixated you get on one girl,” Jemma said, almost remorseful. Mick stared at her curiously as she quickly recomposed herself, smiling playfully in an attempt to hide her blushing.   
“I don’t either,” Mick frowned, then looked toward the lab, seeing Fitz watching curiously, then quickly spun away after locking eyes with Mick. Jemma reached up, brushing his face as Mick stared at her curiously. “What’s on your mind Jemma?”  
She sighed then shook her head. “Nothing at all,” she moaned. “I need to speak with Fitz about our secret file.”   
“Okay?” Mick watched curiously as she walked to the lab shaking her head and mumbling. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the encounter, but something was off. He then looked down at his knuckles seeing the blood starting to dry. “Guess I should clean up before Ward or May come down.”   
Didn’t take to long before he saw May in the lab with a very anxious looking Fitz. Jemma left with a strange look on her face when Mick walked in leaving him more confused. “What’s with her?”   
“I don’t know,” Fitz said. “Did you two break up or something?”   
“What?” Mick was shocked that Fitz would even assume they were together.   
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” Fitz said harshly.  
“Fitz, I wouldn’t ever,” Mick said as Fitz rolled his eyes. “I know how you feel about her, I wouldn’t do that to you.”   
“That’s the problem though,” Fitz said exasperated. “You know how I feel, I know how she feels, and she knows how you feel.”   
“So you’re mad too?”   
“Mad isn’t the right word,” Fitz sighed. “I want Jemma to be happy, and I’d do anything to make her happy.”   
“I know,” Mick said softly.   
“She wants you, something about that kiss on the train,” Fitz said bitterly causing Mick’s heart to sink. “She mumbles about it in her sleep, and lately she’s been napping in the lab trying to sort out this whole GH-325 situation.”   
“You know she’s like a sister to me,” Mick said firmly.   
“Ey,” Fitz sighed. “And I’m like just a friend to her, nothing more.”   
“What do you want me to do?” Mick asked as Fitz took in a deep breath, clearly uneasy about this whole ordeal.   
“Make her happy again,” Fitz mumbled.   
“How?” Mick asked as Fitz kicked the stool and threw his arms about.   
“I don’t bloody know! Pretend she’s Skye for all I care! I need to see her smile again. She’s been stressed for so long, she needs to be happy! Even if it’s because of you!”  
Mick slumped against the wall, unsure of how to handle any of his. “Fitz,” he sighed.   
“Who knows, this may even help you move on from Skye, since she’s clearly got a thing for Ward,” Fitz said harshly.   
“Fitz I’m not,” Mick started as Fitz turned to him with a pleading expression.   
“I’m not saying marry her, I’m just asking you to give her a bloody chance,” Fitz barked, then turned and stormed out of the lab.   
Mick walked up to the lounge, seeing Coulson with a look of displeasure. Ward, May, Blake, and Trip sat by the bar communing, Fitz and Jemma were no where to be seen, probably in their bunks.   
“Where’s Agent Sitwell and Agent Hand?” Mick asked Coulson. The Bus lurched as Coulson looked up toward the ceiling.   
“Gone,” he frowned. “I figured Hand wouldn’t participate, but I wasn’t counting on Sitwell being called off. Guess we’ll just run three teams instead of four.”  
“Who get benched?” Mick asked as Coulson glanced over the others then back at Mick.   
“I wouldn’t consider it the bench,” Coulson said as Mick quickly realized who was out. “Think of it more as protecting the others.”   
“This was your plan from the start wasn’t it?” Mick asked as Coulson smiled slyly.   
“Do you really think I’d want to leave the others unprotected after what we just went through with Skye?” Mick shook his head as Coulson smiled. “No hard feelings, right?”  
“Nope,” Mick sighed. “Oh, how mad would you be if I said I had a thing for Simmons?”   
“A little surprised more than upset,” Coulson said as he raised a brow. “I’ll tell you like I told Ward and May. Don’t compromise the team.”   
“Yes Sir,” Mick nodded as Coulson seemed to frown a bit before Skye poked her head out of the holding cell.   
“Agent Triplett,” she called as he stood up with a smile on his face, then walked in.   
“What’s with that?” Mick asked as Coulson looked back at him.  
“She’s assigning teams, then we’re heading to our drop zones,” Coulson explained as Mick nodded. “Just make yourself comfortable, May’s team will be the last dropped, then you’ll be on guard while Fitz, Simmons, and Skye oversee the three teams.”   
“Deal,” Mick said with a smile.   
It took a few hours, Ward and Triplett were dropped off in near Miles Keynes Prison in the UK, the May put the Bus in overdrive flying to Fort Wayne, Indiana to drop Coulson and Garrett where they would head to Muncie, then finally landing in Atlanta, Georgia where May and Blake prepared to head out to Macon.   
“If something goes wrong, there’s an autopilot button in the cockpit, press it and the Bus will head straight to the Hub,” May said sternly to Mick.   
“Coulson will be mad if we left a downed Agent,” Mick said as May glared.   
“Coulson knows the risk in this play,” May said as Blake climbed into the black SUV. “Don’t be stupid, understood?”   
“Yes Ma’am,” Mick said with a frown.   
“Take care of them, we should be back within three and a half hours,” May said with her normal stoic tone.   
“Be safe,” Mick said reluctantly. He then watched as she backed out of the Bus, once off the ramp, he closed the hatch. Now was the hard part, waiting.   
He returned to Mission Control where Simmons, Fitz, and Skye each sat on a laptop. “When they get within a mile of the target go ahead and send the text,” Skye said happily.   
“Don’t you think this is quite risky though?” Fitz asked as Skye shrugged.   
“I’m willing to try anything to take down a guy who can read our minds,” Skye said with enthusiasm.   
“I just don’t see how that’s possible,” Jemma stated. “Mick, did you ever encounter a telepath during your search?”   
“Telepath, no. Telekinesis, yes,” Mick said as Skye seemed quite intrigued. “He wasn’t that strong, could barely bend spoons with his mind, but still had to put him on the list because he had potential to get stronger. He lived in a small indigenous village near Canaan.”  
“I didn’t know you went to Africa!” Fitz remarked.   
“If I’m not mistaken, he passed away a year after I found him due to a horrible famine,” Mick sounded remorseful.   
“That’s terrible,” Jemma stated.   
“Ward’s team is closing in, how’s Coulson?” Skye changed the subject.   
“Looks like they’re dealing with some heavy traffic, but they’re making progress. Fitz stated.   
“Just remember, once they cross into the mile radius send the message,” Skye stated.  
“Sounds like we’ve got some time,” Mick stated. “Jemma, can we talk alone?”   
Both Skye and Jemma stared at Mick curiously as Fitz looked at him with a smile and nod. “I guess so?” She replied. Mick’s stomach sank, his only reason to this because of Fitz.   
“Don’t take too long,” Skye said playfully.   
They walked down to the lounge, when Mick paused. He turned to Jemma to see the curious expression on her face. She was quite a beautiful girl, extremely smart, sweet, it was quite easy to see why Fitz was head over heels for her.  
“Everything ok?” Jemma asked. “You’re staring at me very strangely.”   
Mick sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair nervously. He never usually had trouble talking to Jemma about anything, why was this so hard? “I’m sorry about earlier,” he stated. “I can be pretty dense.” She stared, seemingly annoyed.   
“It’s fine,” she huffed, which prompted Mick to reach up to her cheek, brushing it lightly with his hand. Jemma’s eyes widened, almost excited, but afraid at the same time. “What are you doing?” She stammered.  
“Jemma,” Mick whispered, his mind racing as he tried to figure out what to say while continuing to caress her face. The he gave up, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He was quite surprised when their lips met. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down closer to her. They separated just as quickly as they kissed as Jemma beamed with excitement.   
“You kissed me!” She gasped, grinning while biting her lip.   
“Yeah,” Mick smiled. “I’d been thinking about it for a while. I just,” he stammered. “I didn’t know how to express it.”   
Jemma quickly embraced him tightly. “So are we?” She said giddily.   
“If that’s what you want,” Mick smiled, feeling the excitement radiating from her. She didn’t answer, rather just hurried her head in his shoulder, squeezing tightly. “We probably should head back.”   
“We will, just one more though,” she squeezed him, the intertwined her fingers with his as they returned.   
The first thing Mick noticed was the mixture of happiness and hurt on Fitz’s face as he saw Jemma’s smiling face. Skye seemed quite intrigued as well, her eyes locking on their hands. “It’s about time,” she teased as Jemma bounced slightly before taking her seat.   
“How’s the teams?” Mick asked looking at the large map trying to keep the focus on the mission.   
“Just sent Ward and Trip the message,” Skye stated. “Apparently they’re on foot, so it’s still going to be a while cause it’s a military base.”  
“And Coulson and Garret?”  
“Dealing with unmarked construction, but at least they’re close as well,” Fitz stated.   
“May and Blake are about thirty minutes out,” Jemma said as she looked up at Mick with joy in her eyes.   
“So far so good,” Mick said. He couldn’t help but be curious about how all of this was going to play out, the mission, and this new road he was on with Jemma. 

“May to Hub!” Her voice broke the calm of Mission Control. “Deathlok is here! Blake is down!”   
“What do we do?” Fitz panicked.   
“Where is he?” Mick pulled comms to May.   
“He left, destination unknown,” May replied.   
“What do you want me to do?” Mick asked frantically.   
“Keep an eye out for Deathlok, Hand has a team in route to evacuate Blake. I think the Med team is going to fly us to the Bus, so go press the button,” May said as everyone stared at Mick.   
“Alright, see you in the sky,” Mick said firmly, leaving mission control quickly heading for the cockpit just in case Deathlok was coming for them.   
Once May landed in the Hub, Coulson and Ward rushed on board to check on the team, while several doctors carted Blake off. Mick, Jemma, Fitz, and Skye sat somberly in the lounge, awaiting orders. “Why do you think Mike was there?” Skye finally asked, breaking the silence looking over her laptop.   
“Speculation won’t bring any good answers,” Jemma said as she leaned on Mick.   
“Speculation is really all we’ve got,” Mick sighed.   
“No one else confronted their targets, but yet May and Blake came closest. Maybe Thomas Nash really is,” Fitz started.  
“I don’t buy it,” Jemma interjected.   
“I’m not sure I do either, Simmons,” Skye added. “I mean, it seems plausible, but something just isn’t adding up.”  
“I agree, but given the evidence,” Mick frowned.   
“We can only follow what we know,” Fitz sighed.   
“Simmons,” May walked in. “Go ahead and get your gear together. Hand wants you for a debrief on Deathlok.”  
Jemma stood up then nodded. She hastily went to her bunk while May raised a brow at Mick. She then motioned for him to follow her as she went toward the cockpit. Without much questioning, he followed orders.   
“Coulson wants you to stay here with Jemma. Something about this whole situation is bothering him and he doesn’t want anyone alone,” May stated as Mick began to wonder. “Don’t let Hand see you two like that either, she’s not as forgiving as Coulson.”   
“I know, company time, inner squad relations,” Mick stated as May’s expression didn’t change.   
“I’m sure you already told Coulson?” Her tone was harsh.   
“I asked permission before talking to Jemma,” Mick said as May nodded.   
“Don’t hurt her, or you’ll have to deal with me,” May threatened as Mick nodded reluctantly. “Go get your gear, if anyone asks why you’re leaving, send them to me.” 

After quickly grabbing his gear, he walked down to the lab, seeing Fitz and Simmons interacting in a much more relaxed manner than they had in a while. He opened the door quietly to not disturb them.   
“You’re only excited to use the Hub’s more comprehensive facilities I’m sure,” Fitz teased.   
“Brilliant deduction Mr. Watson,” Jemma replied stuffing a small box into her bag.   
“That’s funny,” Fitz scoffed. “I’ve always pictured you more as Watson.”   
“Seriously?” Jemma muttered.  
“Either way, you’re going to need my help, eventually,” Fitz said with a cheeky smirk.   
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jemma looked up to see Mick with his bag around his shoulder. “When did you get here?”   
“Sherlock would know that answer,” Mick smirked as Fitz chuckled, Jemma wasn’t quite as amused.   
“Don’t you start either,” Jemma scowled.   
“You’re being dropped here too?” Fitz asked as Mick nodded with a frown. “They’re acting so strange.”   
“Agreed. It’s like Hand doesn’t trust us, and Coulson doesn’t trust her,” Mick groaned.   
“That means direct contact isn’t viable,” Jemma moaned.   
“So I’ll Jerry up an encrypted line,” Fitz shrugged. “It’ll keep the rest of the Bus from hearing us, and if you handle your end, the Hub from hearing too.”  
The three nodded, then the doors slid open, with Agent Triplett standing there staring curiously at Mick, then glanced at Jemma. “Ready to go?” He asked.  
“Agent Triplett, you’re staying at the Hub as well?” Jemma asked as he nodded politely.   
“Yeah,” Triplett stated. “Figured with us together we can give the most up-to-date info on the cyber soldier.”   
“Then why not leave May?” Mick asked the immediately regretted it.   
“Not my call, it was Garrett’s idea. You don’t mind the company do you?” He raised a brow at Mick.   
“No, he doesn’t,” Jemma said as Triplett smiled. “Let’s go then.”   
Mick started to follow when Fitz grabbed his sleeve. “Protect Jemma, I don’t like the way he keeps looking at her.”   
“Deal,” Mick nodded.   
“Oh, and thanks for making her smile,” Fitz said with a reluctant smile. Mick nodded before hustling to catch up with Triplett and Jemma.   
“This place never ceases to amaze me,” Triplett stated.   
“It’s amazing,” Jemma said taking in the bustling facility as they entered.   
“Yeah, it’s really something,” Mick frowned, then Triplett turned to him.   
“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Triplett stated as Mick raised a brow. “Antoine Triplett, my friends call me Trip.”  
Jemma nudged Mick’s ribs through her bag, then he reached out shaking hands with Trip. “Mick Bellouve, friends just call me Mick.”   
“Now that that’s all settled,” Jemma said cheerfully. “Can we find the lab, I’m sure all of our gear is heavy for Mick.”  
“Such a gentleman,” Trip teased as Mick scoffed. “I don’t know how often you two check in here, but lately Garrett’s had us around a lot. I’ll show you to the bunks, they’re not as fancy as that jet, but they work. Once you get settled in, we’ll contact Hand.”   
“Sounds great! I can’t wait to see the lab!” Jemma exclaimed as she smiled up at Mick. He smiled back as Trip glanced curiously.   
“Ward was right, you two are really close,” he stated as Mick nodded. He never realized Ward watched that closely. 

Hand’s briefing was extremely long and thorough. Trip gave his full account of his encounter with Deathlok, then Jemma explained everything she knew about him. Hand then assigned a couple strike teams to rendezvous with Coulson at a horse racing facility in Pensacola, Florida where they discovered a satellite signal from a tracker Agent Blake shot Deathlok with. She was adamant she wanted Simmons in durning the mission, which only gave them an hour or so to settle into the lab before returning to the mission room. It was very amusing to see how excited Jemma was about the all of the equipment in the overly large lab, too bad it was quite short lived. 

Upon their return, the wall sized screen showed several different feeds from team leads standing in separate groups with Coulson, Ward, May, and Garrett leading them. “I want two man teams sealing this parameter, no one gets in or out without express pets mission.” Coulson demanded.   
“Fitz how’s the signal?”   
“94 percent, he’s got to be here,” Fitz stated.  
“Civilians?” May’s voice came through.   
“Not likely, this place has been closed for months,” Fitz replied.   
“Good,” May said plainly. “Squad B, move out!” She demanded.   
“Agent May runs quite the right ship,” Trip stated.   
“You have no idea,” Mick stated. Hand cleared her throat causing Mick and Trip to fall silent.   
“This isn’t a surprise party, people, so you can toss stealth out the window. Our target’s wearing body armor and has enhanced cybernetics. Make your shots count. Let’s move,” Garret demanded as the soldiers started forward.   
“Keep track of our soldiers, we’ll let Coulson handle his end,” Hand ordered. “I want any footage of Deathlok analyzed.”  
“Yes Ma’am,” her analyst responded from their computers.   
The mission was going quite smoothly until May’s squad encountered Deathlok. It was a short firefight, then he vanished. A few minutes later, Wards team called out. This time there were injuries, one of which was the team lead which only annoyed Agent Hand. Once the Med Team confirmed the injuries were minor, she was slightly relieved.   
“I want a visual on Coulson!” Hand demanded.   
“On it!” One of her leads replied as they began seeking him.   
It wasn’t too long before before one of the leads reached a small room full of monitors with various displays. There was a chair in the center of the room, where Coulson, Garrett, May, and Ward stood. The feed was very hit and miss, audio cutting in and out. The audio was too scrambled to make out what was going on. They all watched in silence, until an unmistakable sound pierced the scrambled noise.   
“He didn’t,” Trip muttered.  
“He wouldn’t,” Jemma gasped.   
“Ward,” Mick said in disbelief.   
Seconds later the signal vanished completely. “What happened?” Hand barked. “Someone get us a feed from that area now!”   
“There appears to be some sort of jammer,” one of the analyst replied.   
“Then break through it! I want a signal now!” Hand demanded.   
“Does that mean you don’t need us?” Mick asked as Hand rolled her eyes, shooing him away. He grabbed Jemma’s hand leading her out of the large mission room.   
“This is bad,” Jemma muttered as they scampered through the halls.   
“This is beyond bad,” Mick stated. “They’re going to bury Ward for that. And it’ll be worse if Coulson tries to defend him.”   
“So what do we do?”   
“We get started on figuring out why the Clairvoyant was so intent on getting his hands on GH-325 and what it really is,” Mick said.   
“But the Clairvoyant is dead,” Jemma said softly.  
“I heard it too, but something just isn’t sitting right,” Mick huffed. “Why would Mike just leave him exposed?”   
“I didn’t think of it like that,” Jemma admitted as they stepped into the lab.   
“You analyze the why of things,” Mick smirked. “People are much harder.”   
Jemma reached up and kissed him, before pulling the vial from her pocket. “Who knows when we’ll get to do that again,” she teased.   
“Thanks,” Mick half smiled as he watched her go to work with machines he’d never seen before.   
“First I have to extract some of the blood, then run it through this enhanced hemodialysis, maybe it can separate the GH-325,” Jemma began muttering to herself. “And if this doesn’t work, then I’ll try the Centrifuge,” she muttered as Mick just stared, not really following anything she was saying.   
After some careful analysis, she jotted down her findings on her laptop, still not happy with being unable to extract the GH-325 from the sample. “It’s like it simply overcharged her stem cells,” she groaned.   
“That’s not normal,” Mick stated as he leaned on the table beside her.   
“Not at all,” Jemma replied. “There are injuries the body just can’t compensate for the resources needed. This serum not only healed her, but accelerated the process.”   
“Makes sense, took me a while to recover from that rock through my side,” Mick frowned. “But yet here Skye is a few weeks out and she’s moving around much better than I did.”   
Jemma’s phone began to ring, startling both Mick and Jemma. “Fitz?” She stated. “What do you mean, I thought you were calling me with an encrypted line?” No sooner than she said it, alarms began to ring in the hallway.   
“I wonder what’s that all about?” Mick asked as Jemma shrugged.   
“Were there any more signs of Mike Peterson? What’s happening with Ward? Fitz?” She pulled the phone away, staring at it skeptically. “It’s cutting out terribly! There’s so much commotion here, I wonder if that has anything to do with this?” She placed the phone back to her ear.  
Mick walked to the door, staring out while Jemma tried hard to get info from Fitz. “Jemma, sounds like they’re calling everyone to the situation room. Lockdown protocol,” he stated as Jemma stared curiously.   
“Fitz they want us in lockdown, I’ve got to clean up in here!” She said then realized her phone was already disconnected. “This is bad!”   
“Real bad,” Mick walked over to his bag, pulling out two of his Chelicerae. “You clean up, I’ll deal with whatever tries to come through that door.”


End file.
